


Fluttering Stars

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: Shoot Across the Sky [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is eight, Asperger Syndrome, Best Friends, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Nigel is ten, Orphanage, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Slow Burn, Spacedogs, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teens watching porn, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, basically teen dating, implied male/female sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: An unusually smart but quiet little eight year old American boy moves from New York City to the rough city of Bucharest, Romania. He's bullied often and hates the dirty, strange new place, but when he meets a young Romanian child from a desperately difficult life, everything changes, for both of them, and the unlikely pair becomes inseparable.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

   _“When you love somebody, your eyelashes go up and down and little stars come out of you.”_

_~A seven year old's definition of love_

* * *

 

Adam wasn't happy at all about moving to Bucharest, Romania, and he'd voiced it, quite bluntly, given that he was only eight years old. Still, his father was in the military, working on super sensitive data, and there wasn't anything to be done.

The little boy was starting his first day of school today, after a week there. He'd spent most of that time in his room, playing with his space toys or - well it wasn't his room, it didn't feel like it was at least. His room was in New York. That was where he felt comfortable, and nothing made sense here in his strange place that looked old and dirty, people speaking words he didn't understand.

Still, Adam hoped maybe he'd make some friends, and that no one would be mean to him.

“I don't wanna go to school here, I hate it here!” Adam protested, once he was ready for the day, his hands on his hips as chocolate ringlets hung into his eyes. He huffed, his ruddy, freckled cheeks puffing out.

“Adam, remember what we discussed,” Sergeant Raki said, both of his hands on his son’s shoulders in hopes of soothing him. “You’ll make friends, and soon you’all adapt.

“I won't!” Adam yelled, stomping his feet and crying.

“Adam…be a good boy. I'll take you to get ice cream and to see the stars after you get home. But only if you behave.”

“Yes, sir,” Adam finally agreed, and sniffled, tugging at his baggy NASA t-shirt that hung over his little blue jeans. This was going to be just awful, and he knew it.

***

Class was okay so far, Adam decided, having lost himself in math and science mostly. He was already smarter than most in the class, but now it was recess time, which meant socializing. With no other choice, the young child moseyed out to a little raccoon-shaped bench on the side of the playground and sat down, pulling out his official NASA lunch pail to open it up. He set out his matching thermos, his sandwich and container of macaroni and cheese, beginning to eat, unaware of the group of boys coming towards him.

A tanned, dark-haired boy approached him first. He was big for his age, only ten, cheeks ruddy from tousling with his mates. A few other boys were with him, including one with long, dirty blonde, uncombed hair. The darker one with piercing blue eyes approached him first. “Hey, new kid. We heard you’re American and really damn special or something. Are you special?” he asked in a taunting voice.

Adam tensed and swallowed the bite of his macaroni that he'd just taken, not comfortable with all these people around him. “I don't know, but my dad says I'm special,” he answered honestly, his voice a little shaky. “I don't want to be bothered, please and you shouldn't use bad words. Those are for adults only, the teacher said so when you did it in class.”

One of the uglier boys came out front and got closer to him, and knocked the bowl of pasta out of his hands to the ground. He then kicked it so it went everywhere. “Whoops, oh no. For being special, he sure is clumsy, isn’t he, Nigel?”

The blond came around looked more closely at Adam. “He is. What’s your shirt say? NASA? Are you a nerd or something, new kid?” he asked gruffly.

“Why did you do that?” Adam asked, his fists curling and uncurling as he stood up. “And no, I like NASA, but you probably don't even know what it is!”

The ugliest one came closer and laughed. “It looks like something only a dork like you would like. What’s your name, dork? We wanna know what your name is before we kick your ass.”

“A-Adam,” Adam replied, starting to cry now. He sniffled, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand, since he didn't have time to get to his tissues. “Leave me alone! I'm not bothering anybody. I don't like you! I don’t like any of you, and I don't like it here! I hate you all!” he shouted, and then started pressing his palms to his temples, pacing a little as the proverbial walls began to close in on him.

“Adam, are you gonna cry you stupid little shit? Adam, SAD-HAM!” one of the kids said, kicking at the sand next to his foot. “Come on, let’s really give him something to cry about!”

Just then a teacher came running across the grass to the boys. “Get back to class, boys. Are you picking on Adam? Leave now, before I tell the headmaster!” The woman said sternly, shooing them away. It was Miss Cosmina, one of the teachers at the school who’d taken the time to read up on Adam’s situation and had promised his father she’d keep an eye out for him. As the boys scattered, she sat next to the small brunet boy on the bench, rubbing his back gently. “I’m so sorry, Adam. I should have gotten here sooner. I have some lunch left in my office, why don’t you come eat with me?”

The boys had managed to squash Adam’s sandwich too, so he had nothing left. He cried a little longer as he gathered up the containers and put them into his lunch box. “Okay, thanks,” he said softly, shakily, calmer since she was applying a firm pressure to his back. “I-I wanna go home, to New York. Can you tell my dad to take me home?”

The woman’s heart broke hearing him say that and knowing it was certainly not possible, but she smiled warmly and took his hand to lead him inside. “I’ll talk to him, Adam, but you can’t always run away from problems. Right now though, we only have to eat lunch. Come on,” she said, taking him inside.

That was easy enough, the boy thought, and nodded, clutching the lunch box to his chest like a lifeline as he entered her office. Once inside, he stood still, stiff posture as his tummy grumbled with hunger. “Who are those boys? I don't like them. I hope they all get hit by a school bus!”

The young teacher wanted to laugh at the statement, but held back knowing Adam wouldn’t understand why she thought it was funny. She walked to her desk and opened it, taking out a small box with a sandwich inside, and an apple. She patted the seat in front of her desk, indicating he could sit. “They are bullies, sweetheart. I know at least one of them is from an orphanage, with no family, the others are from broken homes. They’re just angry boys, but it doesn’t excuse their behavior. They’re always in trouble here.” She took the sandwich and split it in half, giving one to Adam on a small plate. “Do you like peanut butter and jelly?” she asked him.

“Thanks, and yes ma'am, long as it's not crunchy,” Adam said, and sat down in front of the sandwich. He looked it over and then looked up at her through damp lashes. “They called me a nerd and then said I was stupid poop. I'm not poop or stupid. I think they need to be punished for what they did. It's not fair,” he said and took a bite of the sandwich.

She watched him eat, her heart going out to him. “I know, Adam. I will speak to the headmaster and we’ll take care of it. I will do a better job looking out for you.”

But as much as she tried, she couldn't watch him all the time, and soon enough the bullies had gotten hold of Adam, beating him up as revenge for the detention they'd gotten. Oddly enough, the blond haired boy never showed up the day he was roughed up, in fact he was out of school the entire week.

Adam went home that evening and his father rushed over, seeing the state his sweet son was in. “Oh, son,” he said and hugged him, gently. “I'll go talk to the school at once.”

“No, please, they'll just do it again and again,” Adam cried.

“Everything will be okay, Adam. I will see to it.”

***

A few weeks went by and no one bothered Adam for a while, though there was verbal taunting, and mean looks.

Today, after class, Adam began to walk home and as he did, he was so lost in thought that he didn't see the blond boy right in front of him.

There was a crash as the two collided and Adam looked up and realized who it was. He'd learned his name was Nigel, the darker haired boy, Darko.

“I-I’m sorry, Nigel. I didn't see you,” Adam said, nervous he'd be beaten up for it, even if Nigel hadn't been the one to do it and there was no one else around now but the two of them.

Darko stood back, arms folded. “Watch where you’re fuckin goin,” he said warily.

Nigel got up from the ground, cursing, but stopping when he looked at the boy. “You’re the….new kid,” he observed. He hadn’t gotten a very good look at him and was startled by the big, scared blue eyes peering back at him.

Adam nodded, nervously and flitted his eyes to Darko, swallowing. “I'm sorry, please don't beat me up again,” he said, softly, even though it hadn't been Darko either. He then turned to Nigel as he stooped down to help pick up his bookbag. Maybe if he was extra nice, they would leave him be.

“Yes, I am. My name is Adam Raki.”

“I’m Nigel. This is my friend Darko. We- we’re not gonna beat you up, Adam. But you should be careful, kids can be mean,” he said, feeling a little sorry for the small boy. As he brushed himself off, the kid seemed very nervous and awkward and obviously didn’t fit in. Nigel had that problem at every new school he got shuffled to, though usually he used fear to make kids leave him alone.

“Hi, Adam,” Darko grunted, chiming in. “Nigel, I’ll see you later, I have to go,” he said, jogging off.

Adam wanted to point out that they both had been mean to him when he first met them and that they were also kids, but he didn't. Still, he felt better once Darko left. “Thank you for deciding to not beat me up again,” he said meekly, his vocabulary advanced for an eight year old. “I don't understand why everyone hates me.”

“I only beat up kids that have it coming, like my enemies,” he said, though it seemed far fetched to imagine a ten year old would have enemies, Bucharest was a rough place. “The others just don’t like you because you’re American, and new, and you wear those weird shirts. You just seem weird, that’s all. Where do you live?” he asked abruptly.

“Dad said I shouldn't tell strangers where I live,” Adam said and then handed over Nigel’s bookbag, pulling at his ‘Pluto, the lonely planet’ shirt. He liked his clothing. “I don't think they are weird, and I can't help that I'm American, just like you can't help you're Romanian. I don't like being here, I liked New York better.”

“I just thought I maybe could walk with you until you get home, so no one else bugs you.” Nigel kicked a rock on the ground with the toe of his dirty, worn out shoes. “Wait - you’re from New York?” he asked, his brown eyes wider with skeptical amazement.

“Oh, okay, I think that would be nice, Nigel,” Adam said with a nod, watching the rock roll down the sidewalk. Why was he being nice to him all of the sudden? The young boy didn't mind; maybe people would leave him alone if they were friends. “Yes, I am, have you been there?”

Nigel shook his head, curious about this funny boy now. “No, I have only seen it on my cousin’s television in movies and shit. It looks really big and exciting. I wanna go, I will someday,” he said confidently. He said bad words like it was second nature, not even noticing, but all the kids he hung out with did it.

“It's too crowded there, but it's what I'm usedta,” Adam explained, still kind of wary about Nigel, but he was growing a little more comfortable at least. “Why do you use bad words so much? Aren't you scared of gettin’ in trouble?”

The taller boy glanced over at him puzzled. “Everyone talks like that. Only little babies and scaredy cats are afraid of bad words. Besides where I come from they say much worse words. I guess when you are used to getting beat up or having the piss taken out of you all the time, words aren’t such a big deal?” Nigel replied matter of factly.

“I'm sorry that happened to you,” Adam said as they walked, not understanding all of it or what Nigel meant but he knew that something was behind it.

“It's okay. It’s made me a tough man now. I think I could take on anybody.” Nigel pulled his skinny shoulders back, trying to puff out his small chest a bit.

“I could only take them on with intelligence. I've been told I'm really smart,” Adam said, canting his head proudly.

Nigel pulled a rumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket and looked around cautiously. “Hey, I stole these. You want one?”

Adam looked at the cigarettes and then looked around also. “Nigel, t-those are bad. They can kill you.”

The older boy smirked and took one out, shoving the rest back in his pocket and pulling out a lighter next. “By that logic, anything could kill us. And these make you look really badass,” he said, lighting one and puffing on it with a cough. He hacked some more, trying to brush it off. He was still trying to get the hang of it. Puffs of smoke billowed up as he tried to hold it nonchalantly. He didn't know why, but he kinda wanted to impress this new smart kid from New York City, even if he was kind of a little nerdy and weird.

Adam waved his hand in front of his face but Nigel did look cool. He smiled and scratched his head as they walked towards his house. “You look like one of those macho men in the cigarette commercial things,” he noted and picked a wedgie, his little raccoon briefs riding up. “Are we going to be friends now?”

Nigel paused outside the small house and after a few more hacking puffs, tossed the smoke into the street. He smirked when Adam said he looked cool. “Thanks. Yeah, I think so. I think you might need someone to keep the little fuck-faces at bay. And you seem smart, maybe you can help me with math. The lady at the home says they don’t wanna move me to another school so I can’t fail out of this one. I don’t give a shit about it, but if it keeps the bitches at the home from yelling at me, maybe.” he answered, hands shoved into his pockets.

“Okay, thanks and I'll help you with math or any of your subjects. I don't want you to have to change schools, that would be sad,” Adam said, feeling much better about the day. He was glad Nigel wanted to be his friend, especially if it meant he wouldn't be beat up anymore. “Do you wanna come over and play at my house? I have a really neat telescope and lots of toys.”

The blonde-haired boy looked skeptically at Adam. “Uh, sure I guess.” He didn’t want to look dumb, though he didn’t know fuck all about telescopes, and it sounded boring. Still, his options were go back to the house or look for his buddies, and he knew Darko wouldn’t be about tonight. He had to go to some dinner with his family. “Yeah, I’ll come in for awhile.”

“Really?” Adam smiled, brightly, his ears lifting. He started off towards the door right away, excited that his new and tough friend wanted to come in and play. There were so many things he wanted to tell Nigel about and show him, that he didn't know where to start. “Come on,” he called back over his shoulder as he pulled out the key to the front door.

The older boy followed Adam inside. It was spotless, two stories with just basic, but nice, decor. Clearly no woman lived there, but the plaques and awards on the wall gave way to Adam’s father’s military background. Nigel dropped his book bag by the door. “It’s a nice place. Do you have any beer?” he asked as if it was completely normal.

“Thank you and shhh, don't say that. Dad doesn't drink and he wouldn't want us to either, ” Adam advised and then hurried them into the kitchen. His dad was gone though, and there was a note on the fridge saying he would be home in an hour. Feeling relieved, the boy relaxed. “I have soda and juice boxes instead, if you're thirsty?”

Nigel wrinkled his nose but nodded. “Sure, I’ll take a juice box if you have it. Why doesn’t your Father drink beer? Is that an American thing? Everybody drinks here. Although we don’t have any where I live, but usually my buddy’s parents have it. It’s no big deal,” he insisted.

“He drinks wine or champagne on special occasions,” Adam explained, pulling out the two Capri Sun boxes since there wasn't any Juicy Juice left. He handed on over to Nigel and then pushed the straw through his own, taking a few sips. “People drink in America. Kids aren't supposed ta though.”

The older boy pushed his straw into the box with a punch and scratched his belly, his shirt riding up a little. “I guess,” he replied. “So you don't like Bucharest, huh?”

“It's just different,” Adam said with a shrug, looking up at Nigel through wide blue eyes as he sipped his drink. “Come on, let me show you my room okay?”

Nigel shrugged and grunted in agreement, following the smaller boy through the house to his room. Adam opened the room door and inside were posters of planets, space, constellations and the like. There were glow in the dark stars in the ceiling but all in all, the room was neat and simple. On the bed was a space-themed duvet, curtains to match, as well as little shuttle models that the boy had put together himself.

“Please sit down if you want,” Adam said, closing the door up behind them.

Nigel stared wide-eyed at everything. He'd never seen a room like this, with all the space shit. This kid must be really smart. Even all the books he had looked like they should be for someone much older. He immediately went to the models to examine them closer, glancing over at Adam before he slumped down into a chair. “Did you make those?” he asked, slouching down after another sip of juice.

“Mhm,” Adam nodded and smiled, sitting in a little moon themed bean bag with his legs criss-cross-applesauce as he continued to nurse his little Capri Sun. He really should have gotten cookies too, but he would hate to spoil his dinner. It wasn't even time for it yet anyways. “I like crafting stuff.”

Nigel really wanted to play with the models, but kept his hands to himself and sucked on his juice box instead. “Sometimes I mess with Darko’s older brother's motorbike engine. I like it. He lets me ride on it and someday I wanna drive one myself. Gonna get one real soon.”

“Really” Adam asked, lifting his brows in wonder at that. It seemed dangerous but also kinda cool. The boy finished his drink and set it down. “Maybe you'll take me on it? If you wanna? I think it might be okay if we have helmets. Do you want to see my space helmet? One day I'll have a real suit and everything.”

“You have a real space helmet? Like astronauts wear? Yeah, I wanna see it,” the blonde boy blurted out all at once in a rush. He had relaxed a bit more in Adam’s presence, and his accent was a bit more pronounced when he did so, certain words curling around his lisp.

Adam nodded proudly and stood up. With haste, he padded over to his closet and opened it, pulling down the helmet from the top shelf. The boy grunted, having had to use the step stool to reach it. Once he ran his hand over the heavy thing, he held it out for Nigel to see. “Dad got it for me. A real astronaut wore this, in actual space.”

Nigel lips formed an “O” of silent surprise at first, having never actually seen anything so cool in his life. “In space?” he finally replied. “How come you’re so into space, Adam?” he asked, reaching out to touch the object gingerly.

“Because it mysterious. Just like I seem to be to people who meet me. They don't like me because I'm different I guess,” Adam explained, quietly as he toyed with a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. “But space is good and there is a lot to learn. Just like me. I'm still learning too, about myself and others. It's hard but I think if I can understand space then I can maybe understand people. Plus, it's really pretty. I love the stars especially.”

No one understood Nigel, either, and he related to that. His way of dealing with it though was being very angry, getting into things that adults told him not to, hiding his loneliness by being a little badass. Nigel knew he was alone in the world and no one loved him like the lucky kids that had parents. He swallowed a lump in his throat, hiding his feelings well, even at ten, already practiced at being tough because he had to be. “Being different is okay. Most people are fucking losers, all wanting to be exactly like each other. You got something you love, like space. That's pretty cool,” he said, handing the helmet reverently back to the child.

Adam took it and went to put it back up, walking over to sit down again. He smiled at Nigel as an idea struck. “Maybe we can be best friends? I don't know if Darko is yours or not already but if not, I can be. That way we will always have someone who understands us. We’ll never be alone,” the boy suggested, as though he was reading Nigel’s mind. “We could be like the sun and the moon, circling around earth kinda. The same but different.”

Nigel squinted a little. “Yeah, Darko's my best friend, but you can have more than one best friend, I guess. Having names for it is kinda girly and shit, but I’ll be your friend. You're okay, Adam,” he said with a little huffed sigh. He didn't really know why he was being nice to this kid, but he did have some cool shit and he was smart even for a little kid.

Regular friends was not as good as best friends, but Adam would take it. He smiled again and then extended his pinky to Nigel. “I heard that new friends should pinky promise to always stay that way,” he said, tipping his chin confidently. He'd seen it on television. “I pinky promise to always be your friend, Nigel. You're okay too, my only friend, so that makes you my very bestest friend.” He didn't like that he had used the word ‘friend’ so many times in his statement but it was needed.

Nigel felt a warmth in his chest that was very strange and unlike anything he'd ever experienced. But it felt nice, like when one of the teenage girls at the home snuck him a mug of hot cocoa after the headmistress beat him up. It felt sweet and warm and nice, just like that. Like somebody cared. He held out his pinky and did as Adam showed him. “Promise, Adam. Best friends.”

Adam’s eyes gleamed with happiness at that and he nodded, his tongue darting out of the corner of his mouth like it sometimes did when he concentrated. He wanted to make sure that he latched their fingers just right, to make it as official as possible. “Okay, good,” he said and then let go. “Do you want some cookies or we--”

Adam paused when his room door opened, his father peeking in. He was in his uniform and he smiled, elated that his son had made a new friend. “I'm sorry, son, I didn't know you had a guest over,” he said warmly and then turned to Nigel. “I hope you'll be staying for dinner…?” He ended on a question since he didn't know his name.

“I’m Nigel. Hi, Mr. Raki,” he answered, hands shoved in his pockets as he met the older man’s gaze with a surprising amount of confidence for a child.

“Hello, Nigel. Will you be joining us for dinner?” He asked again, assessing the boy as Adam stood up respectfully.

“Please stay Nigel.”

It might result in him getting in trouble at the home, but Nigel didn’t care. They’d lash him either way, no matter what he did, so he figured he may as well enjoy himself. “Yeah, I’ll stay,” he replied with a little nod and grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Child abuse is talked about and referenced in this chapter. It's not directly written out graphically though. (Not Adam)

When dinner was finally ready, Adam led Nigel downstairs to the table. The boy took his usual seat, to the right of the end where his dad sat.

“Please sit anywhere you want but the end,” Adam said, gesturing towards the chairs. He was happy to have a friend over for dinner - his very best friend.

The older boy pulled out a chair and stared in wonder at the spread of food over the table, and as if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. He furrowed his brows, and a ruddy blush came over his features. “Sorry. Smells really ffff-good, uh, good,” he said, restraining his language in front of Adam’s father.

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam’s father responded. “It's meatloaf, mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. I've made chicken and broccoli also.” He looked at his son with a knowing smile.

“I don't like how squishy meatloaf is,” Adam added and then looked at Nigel. “You can have either one, okay?”

Frankly Nigel was starving, and far too skinny for a boy his age, mostly because at the orphanage, they didn’t feed the kids very much at all. They found it made the rowdier kids more manageable if they kept them a little weak, and Nigel usually had to scrounge around unless one of his buddies had him over. “Can I try some of each, yeah?” He asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

Adam’s father looked at Nigel with concern in his eyes, already having noticed how under fed he looked. “Of course, have as much as you'd like,” he said and then gestured for his son to eat.

Taking up his fork as the potatoes were passed to Nigel, Adam politely began to take small, precise bites of his macaroni and cheese first, silently.

As soon as he saw Adam take a polite bite, the boy couldn’t hold himself back anymore, and he began shoveling forkfuls of food into his mouth, as much as he could manage, barely chewing and swallowing before inhaling more. He focused on the food in front of him, not aware if he was being rude or not.

Adam and his father looked at either other briefly, before the boy continued to eat. “This is good father, thank you,” he remembered to say.

“You're welcome, son,” the older man said and then glanced back to Nigel.

“Looks like you're enjoying it too,” he smiled warmly.

Nigel had not been taught manners at all, but thought perhaps he should mimic Adam as they both glanced at him. It was rare for adults to show him kindness, most thought he was a scruffy troublemaker except for a few of the kinder teachers at the new school. He’d heard American’s were nicer though, and so far Adam’s dad seemed alright. “Yes, thank you, Mr Raki, it’s really ffff-it’s really delicious?” he replied, ending on a question, because truth be told, he hadn’t tasted any of it. He’d just been trying to get as much in his belly as he could.

“Good,” Sergeant Raki said, and took another bite of his food as Adam did the same. The boy had a bit of macaroni sauce around his mouth and his father gestured for him to clean it off with a chuckle.

Adam did and then took another bite. “You can eat with us anytime you want, Nigel,” he offered and then dipped his head, looking at his father. “If dad doesn't care.”

“I don't mind, but make sure it's okay with your parents,” he answered, looking at young Nigel.

Nigel shook his head in disagreement, his big, deep-set amber eyes flashing up at Adam’s dad. He hesitated a minute, not wanting their pity, but he figured Adam would find out anyway. “I can come over if you want. I’m not...I don't have parents. I’m staying at the orphanage.” He shrugged like it was no big deal and kept eating, hoping they wouldn’t ask him anymore.

Adam’s father raised his brows in sympathy and curiously, unlike his son, he knew that the young man didn't want to talk about it further. “I understand, Nigel. As long as it won't cause you any problems, you're welcome here.”

Looking at Nigel, Adam nodded, surprised by the information but not picking up on any inflections. He continued eating, happy his friend would come over to eat with them.

Nigel let out a little huff of relief, glad that neither of him pressed for more. He continued to eat until his tummy almost hurt from being so full, and he finally leaned back with a groan, rubbing his pooched belly. “I'm really full. Thank you Mr Raki, thanks Adam,” he said with an embarrassed smile.

“You're welcome,” both Rakis said at the same time. Adam’s father and Adam both finished eating as well. The older man collected the plates and went into the kitchen to let the boys talk.

“I'm glad you liked the meal. Dad is a good cook.”

After dinner, Nigel seemed nervous and on edge, and it increased as time passed. “It was real good, yeah. Better than anything I usually have. But Adam, I should go back before they notice I'm gone. They probably already know and I’ll be in trouble, but I don't care,” he said, trying to sound casual in spite of his anxiety. He didn't want to look like a dork to his new friend.

“Okay,” Adam nodded and then frowned just a little. He didn't want Nigel to get in trouble. “I can have dad take you home, it's dark out and it's dangerous to be walking alone,” he said and then stood up, waiting for Nigel to do the same.

Nigel furrowed his brow. “I don’t wanna cause any trouble or inconvenience you. I can walk home okay,” the boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets again.

“N-no, y-you can't walk home alone, it's not safe,” Adam said and then took Nigel’s arm, leading him to his father.

“Can you take Nigel home, please, dad?” Adam asked, still holding Nigel as though he might run away.

“Sure, son, very thoughtful of you to think of that,” the sergeant said and looked at Nigel. “Do you mind if Adam and I take you?”

Nigel felt scared of what they might think of the awful place he lived, but tried to hide his apprehension. “I guess but...I’m...Uh...sir….” he mumbled quietly then. “I live at the state children’s home,” he said, looking down. Only poor kids lived there, troubled children who’d been abandoned by family or just plain didn’t have any. They were wards of the government, and conditions were horrifyingly bad there. He was terribly afraid Adam’s father wouldn’t want them being friends if he knew that.

The Sergeant, or Peter as he was known to his friends, gently placed his hands on Nigel’s shoulders and stooped down to meet his eyes. “Listen Nigel, we’re not going to judge you for that,” he said in a gentle but reassuring tone. “And if you need me to come in and explain why you are late, I'll gladly do so. It's up to you of course.”

Nigel considered it a minute, thinking maybe if another grown up told his headmistress where he’d been, they might go easy on him. Adam’s father was a nice, respectable man. He perked up hopefully. “I think that would be okay, sir,” he said, feeling better about them taking him home.

Both Adam and his father smiled at that. “Let me get my keys. Adam, you may take him outside if you'd like.”

Adam nodded and looked at Nigel. “Let’s go,” he said, and walked his best friend out of the house to stand by the station wagon. “Dad will talk to them and it'll all be okay,” he said and then added, “well I don't know that for sure, but I hope it will.”

Nigel considered Adam for a minute as he scuffed his shoe on the ground absent mindedly. “Maybe. I’m kinda hopin so,” he replied. Truth be told, it was seldom if ever “ok”. But it was dark now, and he knew they would find any reason to be angry with him. He tried not to care, to at least act like he didn’t, but he did.

With another nod, Adam looked at his feet, watching Nigel’s too. He wondered if his friend was sad, but he couldn't really tell. “I'm sorry I invited you over if you're going to get in trouble,” he said softly, and then looked up to meet the other boy’s gaze. “But it was fun also. I hope you had fun?”

“I'm glad I came over. I had fun, and the food was really fucking good,” Nigel said with a smirk. “I don’t care if those old bitches at the home get mad,” he said bravely.

“Oh,” Adam said and was about to say something else when his dad came out.

“Let’s go boys,” he said and unlocked the doors, getting into the driver’s seat. “We buckle up in this car,” he explained as he did his up, waiting. Adam put his on right away once in the vehicle.

Nigel furrowed his brow at that but buckled himself in anyway. “Okay,” he muttered, and as soon as his belt was secure, he looked at the window with a sad sigh. What kind of world did Adam live in with a loving father that made him such big meals and made sure he wore a seatbelt? Their lives were so different, he briefly mused to himself.

Adam was quiet during the ride and soon enough his father was parking in front of the Orphanage. “Adam, wait here and lock the doors once were out. I'll be back shortly,” he said.

“Okay dad,” Adam said and then turned around to look at Nigel. “I'll see ya at school okay? Have a good night, Nigel,” he smiled.

“Bye, Adam. Thanks, okay?” Nigel said, managing a smile at the smaller boy. He looked up uncertainly at Mr Raki and walked ahead of him. “Are you sure about this, Mr Raki? They can be kinda mean...and stuff,” he said. Best to get this over with as quick as possible.

“I'm a Sergeant in the United States military, son, I've handled mean before,” he said with a kind smile as he ruffled the hair on Nigel’s head once. He felt for the boy and had a feeling in his gut about the conditions in which the young child was living.

Up the steps they walked, and Mister Raki looked over at Nigel, wanting him to feel comfortable, if it was possible. “I'll talk with them, I'll explain why you're home late.”

Nigel bit his bottom lip and tried to puff out his little chest. “Thanks, sir.” He sighed deeply as he led him up the steps and down the hall to the headmistresses’ office. Once at the door, he knocked twice, and a harsh-looking middle-aged woman answered. “Nigel. You are in grave trouble young man, though I’m sure you’re well aware you would be. Come in. Who is this?” she asked in surprise at the adult behind him.

“Sergeant Raki, ma'am,” the man said, showing his ID. He stepped inside and gave her an appraising look. “Nigel is late because he was having dinner at my home, with my son and I. Adam is his school buddy, so there isn't cause for any punishment,” he said and offered a smile. “But if you tell me his curfew, I'll be sure he meets it next time.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at the adult with a withering look. She had a thick Romanian accent and placed her hands on her hips sternly. “He is a ward of the state, not you. I really don’t care who you are, we are responsible for him. He is to be in his bunk every night at nine p.m., no later. And there is certainly cause for punishment. He knows better, and this isn’t his first offense, the ill-tempered brat.”

“Now look, ma'am, there is no need for slander against the boy,” Mister Raki said firmly, standing tall and authoritative. “I understand I have no power here but the military would surely be of assistance if nothing else.” He wasn't liking the tone that she was speaking but he still kept his respectful. Either way, he'd do some investigating on this orphanage. “Perhaps a donation might help?”

She glared at him fuming, but the mention of money softened her stance. “We’ve been known to accept donations from time to time. Call on us tomorrow during the day, ask for Kļaviņš,” she barked, placing a hand firmly on Nigel’s shoulder and shuttling him towards her. “He takes care of the finances and works with me. Here’s his card,” she said, plucking one from her desk. “Now you best be off, sir. I have to escort Nigel to his room, now. Good night.” Her grip tightened on Nigel’s slim shoulder, but he didn’t even wince.

The boy looked up at Adam’s father and tried to smile. “Thank you. Tell Adam I’ll see him tomorrow.”

Mister Raki nodded, wanting to take Nigel right back out of there, but at the moment there was nothing he could. He had limited power, and it wasn't his country. What happened in Bucharest wasn't the same as the states. He cast a look to Nigel and smiled at him, but there was sympathy in his blue eyes. “Sure, Nigel, of course I will,” he said and then looked at the head mistress again. “You'll definitely be hearing from me more tomorrow,” he said and then turned on his heel to leave.

The Sergeant walked out and to the vehicle, buckling up and looking at Adam who was oblivious.

“Sorry it took longer than expected, Adam,” he said to his son. “Nigel says he'll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay dad,” Adam smiled and placed his hands on his lap. “Is Nigel in trouble?”

Mister Raki cranked the car and sighed. “I spoke with them, son, but he might be in a little bit of it, yes. But don't worry okay? I'll do all I can to see that he won't be late again.”

Adam frowned but nodded again, slowly, as his dad backed out and headed back home, not saying anything else.

***

It was the middle of the night, and Nigel tried to roll painfully to his right side, the non-bruised side. She’d managed to get him in the ribs and stomach this time. He really couldn’t even bring himself to cry about it anymore; he was so used to going to bed in some sort of pain. If it wasn’t hunger, it was bruises. It was just a part of life, and he couldn’t ever remember things being different.

The next day at school, he was careful to wear long sleeves so the marks wouldn’t show. He slumped down in his seat in class, a few of the other rowdy boys nodding wordlessly at him.

At lunch he saw Adam sitting alone on the bench he always sat on, and he approached him, looking around. “Hey,” he said in greeting.

“Nigel!” Adam smiled enthusiastically and then scooted over. “I was hoping you'd come out here. I brought lunch for us both, dad said it was okay. Are you okay? Did you get in bad trouble?”

Nigel’s eyes grew wide and hopeful as he saw the extra food Adam had indeed brought for him. No one had ever cared to do something like that for him before. “Yeah, I’m good. Nothin’ but the usual, but it’s okay,” he flashed a confident, crooked smile with little shark-like fangs showing. He scratched his belly and stared at the sandwiches. “That was really good last night. I was full all night long,” he laughed.

Adam handed Nigel a sandwich and a bag of chips, as well as a star crunch snack cake and milk cartoon. He opened his own and took a bite. “I'm glad you're okay,” he smiled back, and looked at his friend's teeth for a minute. “I hope you'll come have dinner with us tonight. Dad said he'd have you home by nine.”

Nigel felt a lump in his throat at the invitation. He’d been instructed pretty strictly that he wasn’t allowed out of doors except to go to school for one week, and he frankly wasn’t sure he could handle more of the punishments. “Oh, I can’t Adam. I am kinda grounded until next week. But it’s okay, cuz we can hang out at school, yeah?” he answered. He hastily unwrapped the snack cake and shoved it almost whole into his mouth, smiling at Adam around it. “Mph mprrghh mgfff?” he mumbled, crumbs falling down his shirt.

Adam was saving his dessert for last, but he didn't mind that Nigel wasn't. “Oh, I didn't know you were grounded. Okay, we can spend time together here. I'm sorry you're in trouble Nigel. I hope my dad can do something for you,” he said and then took another bite of his sandwich. “I didn't understand the last thing you said,” he giggled.

Nigel chewed as fast as he could, humming around the sweet sugary treat. When he finally swallowed, he huffed out a smile, taking a drink of milk before talking again. “I really liked that. Thank you for sharing your lunch, Adam,” he said, his deep set brown eyes blinking sincerely. “And it’s okay, I’m used to it. Bein’ in trouble. I am kinda a bad kid, I know it, too.”

“You're welcome. Are you not gonna eat your sandwich?” Adam asked, and then finished his own, sipping his milk before opening his snack cake. He wondered why it was called that. It wasn't anything like a cake. “You are bad, you misbehave a lot but I like you. You're not a bad friend to me, Nigel.”

“I’m definitely gonna eat it,” he answered, pulling it out of the bag as he was about to take a bite. Once he did so, he laughed a bit. “You can’t take it back now that I took a bite,” he said playfully. He seemed quiet after Adam said what he did. He figured the younger boy just didn’t know him well enough to know that he was just bad, like the people at the home said. His mom didn’t want him anymore and left him there, and he never knew his dad. “I’m not great, Adam. But thanks,” he mumbled, not really wanting to talk about it.

“I wouldn't eat it after you did. It would have germs,” Adam stated, not meaning anything by it. He finished his snack cake and then his milk, putting his little lunch box back together. “You're welcome, Nigel.” He didn't push for more and didn't recognize the discomfort in his friend's tone. “There is going to be a meteor tonight. Dad said I could watch it. Maybe you can watch it too?”

Nigel shook his head a little sadly. “I don’t have windows where I live, and I’m not allowed outside after dark. I’m s’posed to go right there after school until they say otherwise. I’m sorry, Adam. I wish I could see it. It sounds fucking cool, and I’ve only seen those in books.”

“You don't have windows?” Adam asked, furrowing his brows. It didn't sound fun at all. He was sad for his friend. Just as the boy was about to say something else, the kid who had beat him up walked over and assumed Nigel was about to do the same to Adam, so he picked up his lunch box and threw it on the ground.

“Stupid lunch box, freak, even stupider face,” the bully said as Adam looked at the lunch box.

“Come on, Nigel, let’s punch his face a little, whatya say?”

Nigel’s mouth opened as the scene unfolded before him, and he stood up fast - too fast - accidentally dropping his own lunch in the process. He didn’t care, though. He got in the other kid’s face, blocking him from Adam. “Not gonna fuckin’ happen. I think you should move on.” he said quickly, his mouth turning down at the ends as he balled up his small fists defensively.

“Wait, are you hanging out with this geek? This space loving dweeb?” the boy asked in a scoff.

The sounds were too much and the smell of the boy was horrible, not neutral at all. Even the clinking of the bully’s jacket buckles were becoming too much and Adam suddenly jumped and screamed, punching the kid in the face. “Stop it!!!!!”

The boy fell back, his nose bloody as Adam froze. “No, no, no!”

Nigel watched for a minute, impressed as hell with Adam’s punching abilities for such a small kid. He then leaned in and pulled Adam back, kicking the other kid in the process. He pulled too hard, and ended up gripping Adam tighter than he meant, sandwiching him in his arms in a hug. “Adam, Adam, stop,” he said in a firm voice, not knowing what he was doing and squeezing hard as the other boy lay on the ground, blood oozing from his nose.

The pressure was exactly what Adam needed and he hugged Nigel back, stiffly before he started to relax. “Okay,” he said, his voice shaky, but evening out. The bully got up and ran off crying, too embarrassed to tell anyone and no adults had seen thankfully. “I shouldn't have done that. I explode sometimes and don't mean to,” he mumbled against his friend’s shoulder.

Nigel held him tightly a moment longer before relaxing his arms, letting them awkwardly fall to his side as he then picked up Adam’s knuckles to look at the small cuts there. He looked around and let go of Adam’s hand, a little self consciously, and sat back down on the bench. “He had it comin. Boris is kinda a cunt. You gotta pretty fuckin good left hook, Adam,” he said, picking up what was left of his juice box on the ground and taking a sip.

Adam liked hugging Nigel, it was nice. Sitting beside him, he looked over at his brow. “A cunt? What's a cunt?” he asked louder than meaning to, but he smiled at the compliment. “Oh thank you, my dad watches fighting movies, and I watch them. It's really about the speed and force.”

“A cunt is a vagina. But it’s also an insult. You shouldn’t say that in front of your Dad, and told tell anyone I told ya, okay?” Nigel said. He should try and watch his language around the boy, but it was second nature to him, he didn’t think much of it really until Adam pointed it out before. “I’m sorry that kid ruined our lunch,” he said with a frown. “You okay, yeah?”

“My hand stings, but I'm otherwise fine. Thank you,” Adam answered. He nodded at the new information about vaginas and then looked at Nigel’s eyes and his frown. “It's okay. I finished mine. You didn't get to eat all of your sandwich and I won't tell anyone that you said cunt.”

Nigel nodded and shot a mischievous smirk to the raven-haired boy. “Thanks, Adam. You know, you did really fuckin good today. I can teach you how to really fight sometime if ya want, eh? Might be good in case. It’s a rough place, Bucharest.”

“You're welcome and thank you. I think that would be fine. I'll get helmets and knee pads for us both,” Adam said with a nod and then tried to smirk back but ending up lifting half of face. He thought he was doing well, so he held it, looking at Nigel as he did. He wondered how long it should be held. It could vary really.

Nigel stared at him with some confusion at his facial expression, and couldn’t stop a chuckle from bursting out. The boy looked like he’d had a stroke, and it was funny to Nigel, though he wasn’t intending to laugh at him in a mean way. The laugh turned into a cough and he smirked back at Adam, his expression melting into something more akin to amused fondness. “You’re funny, Adam. I like you. Glad we are friends.” He said.

Adam laughed when Nigel explained he thought he was funny, though he wasn't sure what was funny, he hadn't told a joke but maybe Nigel just felt amused. His dad told him that sometimes people laugh for no reason or find strange things funny. “Thank you, Nigel, I like you too and so am I,” he giggled again.


	3. Chapter 3

Four years passed and Adam was twelve, Nigel fourteen, and they only grew closer every day. Hardly anyone picked on the boy anymore, not with a friend like Nigel who developed even more of a reputation at school amongst their peers for being a boy one did not fuck with. His life at the home hadn’t gotten any easier as time wore on, but the environment built a hard shell around the older boy. There were only a few people Nigel allowed into his world, past the walls, and Adam was one.

One thing that was different was that Nigel was a officially one year into being a teenager, while Adam was still behind. He wanted to play with toys but his best friend was talking about dating. Adam didn't understand this really, he was just fine hanging out with Nigel.

“Are you two going to get married?” Adam asked Nigel, referring to the girl his best friend seemed to smile about. “I know that's what people do usually, or eventually.”

“Ugh, no, gross, Adam. We’re just messing around. That’s what happens, you know? Don’t you wanna kiss a girl, Adam?” Nigel asked, teasing his younger friend a bit.

“No thank you,” Adam said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. Most girls, even the ones his age wore lipstick and it looked sticky and messy. “I just want to play with my models and read. You spend too much time with her. I don't like her.”

Nigel’s lips twitched in amusement, though he knew better than to laugh when Adam sounded so serious. “Pretty soon, you’ll change your mind. They smell good, and they’re soft, and nice to look at. But I wouldn’t wanna get married to one. That seems like...suffocating.” He shrugged and grinned.

“I don't like soft. I like firm pressures and the perfume they wear is irritating. I like neutral smells, Nigel. You know this already,” Adam said, but he wasn't upset. “I don't know why boys think they need girls. There are even ways to have babies without sex. I read that online but dad doesn't know.”

Nigel’s eyes lit up a little. “You read about sex online? We have a computer at the home but they lock us out. Maybe you can show me what you found out, yeah? I’m kinda...I’m...well, it’s nothing really.” Nigel got inexplicably shy and kicked a rock with his shoe.

“Yes, I did. I can show you after school,” Adam staged and wondered what Nigel was going to say. “Are you trying to say you're sexually aroused?” he asked, furrowing his brows. He was advanced for a twelve year old but still…twelve. “I think sex sounds really gross. Smelly and hot and sticky, Nigel. You could ruin your sheets.”

Nigel actually blushed with embarrassment, a horrified expression on his face. “Aroused, you mean right now? Fuck no. I just meant I haven't done it yet and I think seeing people do it might help? I've only seen pictures in magazines. Don't fuckin tell anyone, you swear?” He avoided eye contact with Adam, as it was hard to admit. A few other boys had already started having sex, like his friend Darko, and he was too ashamed to admit to anyone else that he was still a virgin.

“I swear, Nigel. I won't tell anyone,” Adam promised with a nod. He wondered why his friend’s tone changed and why he looked away. The boy tried to remember the emotion cards he'd learned. Oh, he was embarrassed. “I've haven't had sex either, as you know. So we can look together. I think it might be interesting from a biological standpoint.”

Nigel finally looked back at him, excited at the prospect of watching porn at Adam’s house. “OK, then. Do you know when your Dad won’t be home?” he asked with a grin.

“He works late tonight, so I think that would be the best time,” Adam said, nodding in serious contemplation. “I have to go back inside for my next class, but I'll meet you by the buses and then we can walk to my house together. Goodbye, Nigel.”

“See you later, Adam,” Nigel said as he turned to leave.

***

After school, Nigel was waiting by the bus stop just as Adam had asked. He wore a baggy black Ramones tee shirt that hung off his lanky frame, and he brushed his shaggy blonde bangs out of his face, hiking his backpack higher on his shoulder.

Adam came out with a little brunette girl named Beth who always seemed to follow him around much to his dismay. She touched his arm and smiled before walking off once she saw Nigel.

“I don't know why she follows me all the time. She interrupts my studying,” Adam said, walking to stand next to Nigel.

Nigel eyed the girl and elbowed Adam with a laugh. “Oh, Adam. I think she likes you. The way she was looking at you?” he teased.

Adam scrunched his nose at the thought. “I didn't notice her looking at me in any particular way. She smells like flowers. I don't like it,” he said and then started walking. “We should go now.”

Nigel raised his eyebrows but walked with the younger boy. Adam was a little younger than him so he figured maybe he just hadn’t noticed girls yet. That would make the little adventure today interesting. He wondered what Adam would think of real pornography. “Do you have a hard time pissing in the morning sometimes, Adam?” he asked.

“Yes, I do have erections,” Adam answered, thinking that was what Nigel meant. He had said it a little loudly, not meaning to, and then he realized that, blushing and lowering his volume. “Why do you ask?”

Nigel smirked. “Oh, I was wondering you know. Because I started getting them around ten and it’s pretty regular now of course, normal. I guess I’m asking because I’m wondering when you’ll like girls, is all.”

“Maybe I won't like girls at all,” Adam said, putting his hands in his pockets. He played with a loose thread inside of it, staring straight ahead. “Or for a while. I'm not sure. I get strange feelings sometimes, like I might want to be touched but then it passes.”

Nigel looked at him funny. “Oh shit, Adam, don’t say that too loud. You think the kids pick on you now,” he joked. “I don’t care one way or another, just sayin, others might.”

“Why would they care if I get strange feelings?” Adam asked, confused. He just meant girls smelled weird. They were too complicated really. Beth was okay he supposed but he would rather play with his friend and study.

“Not about that, Adam. About not liking girls,” the blond boy chuckled. “Don’t worry about it right now. All we gotta do is help me watch some porn so I know what I’m gonna do to my girlfriend,” he grinned excitedly.

“Oh,” Adam said, understanding more now. It annoyed him a little bit but he wasn't sure why. Either way he was just happy they were going to hang out.

When they got to his house, Adam unlocked the door, his dad gone as he'd known he would be. The boy hung up his backpack and went right to the kitchen to get a juice box for them both. “Do you want a snack?”

“No, nope...maybe we should just go to it, you know?” he suggested excitedly, hopping from foot to foot with his hands jammed into his pockets.

“Okay,” Adam said, and handed Nigel a juice box anyway. He didn't know what was so exciting about watching reproduction but either way. The boy lead Nigel upstairs and closed the door behind them. He turned on the laptop and sat down, another chair near the wall for Nigel, even if Adam didn't think to offer it. When it was on, he sipped his juice and pulled up the porn site. The last video he'd watched was there and it was male/male.

Nigel’s mouth fell open in surprise, but he shrugged. It was all the same to the lad, though he knew others had different opinions, it was actually some of that attitude that spurred his curiosity. It was always that way with Nigel - if people told him not to do something, he’d wanna do it all the more. So he watched wordlessly, sipping on the juice, eyes focused on the screen.

Adam hadn’t meant for that to be seen but he wasn't embarrassed either. “I'll change it,” he said, as one man was pining the younger looking brunet down, plunging inside him aggressively. “It's making me have an erection, and that's not the purpose.” He turned it off and then put on a video of a blond guy and a red headed woman with big breasts. “This is what you wanted, I think.”

Nigel grinned at Adam’s confession, though they were friends so it didn’t strike him as weird. “Nah, it’s ok. Hmmm,” he mumbled, staring as he watched the guy start to peel down the woman’s bra. “Fuck, her tits are huge,” he commented, and felt his cock getting harder in his jeans as they watched.

“She has large breasts, yes,” Adam said with a nod. He thought her nipples were small in comparison though. Didn't really match. “She is wearing too much make up. I don't understand why girls want to be something they aren't.” He watched the man though, the flex of his muscles and the power he demonstrated--he had that funny feeling again. “He has a nice buttocks.”

Nigel giggled, pushing on his cock as discreetly as he could through his jeans. Being that he was only fourteen and too busy watching the computer screen, it wasn’t actually that discreet. “Mhmhmm,” he muttered, paying attention to what the man did to get the lady ready for sex. He had her sprawled out on a couch and started going to town on her privates with his mouth. “Whoa,” he mumbled.

“I don't like the sounds,” Adam said, focusing on it until he saw the stickiness of her privates. It made him want to gag and he looked away just in time to see Nigel push on his penis. “Are you playing with your penis, Nigel?” It made Adam’s skin heat up, and he shifted in his seat.

The older boy bit his lip. “Yeah. A little. Hey Adam, have you ever heard of a circle jerk? Darko was in one at camp over the summer. It’s dirty,” he advised him as he continued staring at the screen with rapt attention.

“No, but I don't like getting dirty,” Adam said, thinking it had something to do with mud. He couldn't move on from the fact that Nigel was touching himself but he tried to not think about it. Instead, he pushed on his bulge, and looked at the screen as the man mounted the woman and pushed inside her with a grunt. “Oh…”

Nigel felt the bulge in his jeans getting thicker, and he sniffed loudly, rubbing his nose to try and conceal pushing on his dick with frustration. The man in the movie was on top of the lady, pushing her legs up next to her ears as he pounded her. Their moans were loud and Nigel swallowed thickly. “Huh.”

“You're gonna do that with your girlfriend?” Adam asked, his skin pinker than normal, voice a little squeaky but breathless all at once. He liked watching the man move though and also, oddly, liked how Nigel was reacting, even if he wasn't totally sure what was happening.

“Yeah, I definitely am gonna do it. Gabi has been saying she's not ready, but I'm thinking she will soon.” Nigel chewed his bottom lip and sudden groaned a bit, doubling over and holding onto his waist. “Oh, fuck,” he cursed, his cheekbones going bright red. “Uh I’ll be right back, ugh,” he said with a frown, hiding a wet stain on the front of his jeans.

“What happened?” Adam asked, and looked down at Nigel’s hands and back up to his friend's face. He saw the frown which meant sadness usually, so he turned off the porn. “Are you sad because you urinated?”

Nigel didn’t answer, instead rushing off to the bathroom, and muttering that he’d return. A few minutes later he came back, a big wet spot on the front of his jeans where he’d tried to wash them clean. “I’m sorry I ran out like that. No, I didn’t piss myself. I...uhhh….you know…” he stammered, still blushing. “Came…?” he finally said in a near whisper.

“Do you mean you ejaculated?” Adam asked, and shifted again. He knew that when he was upset, a firm hug helped so he walked over to Nigel and wrapped his arms around him tightly, embracing him as his face rested in his chest. “It's okay, don't be sad. Is this helping?”

Nigel felt weird hugging Adam after all that, but he knew his best friend meant well, and so he leaned into the hug. He patted Adam’s back and relaxed a bit. “Yeah, thanks, buddy. Thanks for not makin fun of me,” he said quietly and then laughed. “Kinda stupid of me.”

Adam pulled back and gave Nigel some rare eye contact. “I wouldn't ever make fun of you. I know how it feels because I know when people are laughing at me. I just don't always know why,” he said, his fingers still around his friend's shoulders, tapping a rhythm there. “It isn't stupid. It's biological.”

Nigel smiled shyly and let go of Adam, sitting back down again. “Uhm, well, thanks. Next time we can watch the other one, yeah? The one with the guys. I don’t mind,” he finally said with a big, honest grin.

Adam sat down, his hands in his lap, covering his erection that was starting to go down finally. “Oh okay,” he agreed, and then smiled when he saw Nigel’s. “That would be better, since I don't think you liked it very much.”

Nigel laughed. “Hey, I don’t know, I never tried it. Don’t knock it till you tried it, is that what Americans say?” he quipped, brown eyes twinkling.

“They do but I wouldn't try everything,” Adam said with a giggle. He looked at Nigel through his lashes, just being silly really. “I would maybe try what is in the video of the guys though but when I'm married. Dad says you have to be married to do certain things. He wouldn't say what but I assume he meant intercourse.”

Nigel looked a little horrified at that and made a face. “I’m not waiting to be married! I mean I guess good kids might but I’m a bad man, I do what I want,” he said a little smugly. “Hey, I wanna sneak a smoke. Wanna come outside with me?”

“You're not a man yet, but you're closer than I am,” Adam said and then shuffled around. “I'll come out with you but Nigel, you could die from smoking.”

Nigel was used to the chiding from Adam about his smoking, but he laughed it off. “I know, I know. Come on, Star boy.” He playfully punched the twelve-year-old’s shoulder and wandered to the back porch to light up.

Adam walked out with him, laughing a little at the punch that he knew was just playful. He wouldn't smoke but he couldn't control Nigel. “Okay, smoking boy,” he said, trying to do a nickname too but it didn't sound the same as Nigel.

Nigel loved the nickname, and blushed a little as they headed outside. He really did love spending time with Adam, and his other friend Darko had even stopped making fun of him for constantly hanging out with the younger American. There were still a few dicks at school that picked on Adam, but the stupid ones who did tended to regret it pretty fast. Nigel leaned back on the railing after the were outside, and he lit up his cigarette, smoke billowing up into the wind. “Do me a favor, Adam, don’t ever start smoking, okay?” he asked.

“You just asked me if I wanted to sneak a smoke,” Adam said, but nodded. He really liked spending time with Nigel too. He was his very best friend and he hated it when they couldn't be together. Playing with his models was fun, especially since his friend never seemed to mind when Adam would talk about space for long rants. “I won't start smoking. I wish you would stop. I don't want you to die early because I would be sad if you did.”

“Nah, I said I wanted to, not you. It’s impossible to quit, which is why I don’t think ya should start.” Nigel ashed his cigarette in an old empty coffee can and crossed one arm over his skinny chest. “I ain’t gonna die, it’s okay Adam,” he chuckled.

Adam had thought that since Nigel had asked him to smoke a long time ago, that he meant he wanted him to join him by invitation. Either way, he nodded again. “Okay. It's not impossible, but I imagine it is hard. I won't start smoking,” he assured and then smiled at his friend. “We will all die one day.”

Nigel choked at Adam’s simple, straightforward statement. He was used to it of course by now, but it still caught him off guard sometimes. “God damn, Adam, that’s fucking...that’s deep. We’re just kids, I mean….yeah, I guess so...people die every day.” He said, chewing his lip thoughtfully. He didn't’ like to think about dying, because he didn’t like to think about living with any consequence. But he knew it was a fact.

“My dad says that I don't act like other twelve year olds. He says it's okay because it makes me special. I will be skipping a grade next year, which is scary,” Adam said, rolling the fabric of his shirt between finger and thumb. “Death doesn't scare me because I read that we are all just energy. Energy can't be destroyed. Just recycled. So in a way, we will always live on. I hope my energy goes to be with the stars, maybe yours will too so we can be together always.”

Something clicked for Nigel in the young boy’s words, and he gave him a long, strange look. His eyes were such a brilliant shade of blue and there was such a simple, beautiful purity in the statement, something that resonated with Nigel. A small part of him felt the sarcasm well up, and if it had been anyone else, Nigel would have taken that moment to call them a name and probably punch him in the arm. But Adam really was special, and the teen realized in that moment, his friend was special to him. “That’s pretty profound. You’re real fuckin smart, you know? Fuck, we’re not even high,” he joked. He always handled feeling with a joke to deflect things, trying to lighten the mood.

Adam didn't notice the look but he smiled brightly at the compliment. “Thank you, Nigel. You are too. We are just smart in different ways,” the boy said, and then laughed at what he knew was a joke since he'd been around his friend so much. He felt a fondness Nigel that he couldn't explain, but assumed that was just how all best friends felt “I don't do drugs but I know you were joking. Dad will be home soon so we should go back inside and change your shirt. It smells like smoke and I don't want him to know. I have one you can wear.”

Nigel put out the cigarette and agreed. “Yeah this does stink. Okay we can go in. Sorry for the smell,” he said, following Adam back inside to his room.

“It's okay. I'm used to it now. It smells like you and I...I like it,” Adam said and once they were inside, he pulled out a baggy star themed shirt, one that was a bit too large for himself. “Here, Nigel.”

The older boy pulled his shirt over his head, not really remembering his back and arms were littered with bruises and cuts, all in various degrees of healing. He had an especially angry, black and purple bruise the size of a man’s size 10 shoe near his left kidney, but he didn’t even wince. He grabbed the shirt from Adam. “Thanks,” he smiled, pulling it down his skinny body. It was a little short for a tee shirt, but it came to his waist and most importantly, it was clean. He blushed when he saw Adam stare. “Sorry.”

Adam walked over and lifted Nigel's borrowed shirt, lightly touching the bruise. “N-Nigel, you're hurt!” he said, worried and feeling for his friend. Once the boy was aware of what someone was feeling or going through, he could empathize, even though most thought he was incapable. “Who did this?”

Nigel frowned and shied away a bit. “No one. I got into a fight, I guess,” he started, but then he looked at Adam’s face and knew he couldn’t lie. “No, no, not that. I’m just… I’m just embarrassed is all. Don’t tell anyone. It was the house warden. The fucking headmistress retired this year and got replaced by an even meaner cunt. It’s okay though, I’m okay,” he insisted.

Adam put Nigel’s shirt down and was about to say something when he heard his dad come home. “I won't tell anyone but dad’s here,” he said, knowing he'd be up to talk to him soon.

“Thanks.” Nigel straightened himself out and pulled his shoulders back, sliding into his normal confident stance as he waited for Adam’s Dad to come in.

Adam felt bad for Nigel, wanted to talk more about what he'd seen but he knew he couldn't yet. Just then, Adam’s father walked in with a knock.

“Adam, I,” he began and then smiled when he saw Nigel there too. “I'm glad you're here Nigel. I want to talk to both of you about something,” he said and kissed his son's forehead. “Come downstairs for dinner and we’ll talk.”

“Okay father,” Adam said as his dad walked out. Adam turned to Nigel. “Come on, Nigel.”

“Sure,” he responded. Nigel felt a little uneasy like something was going on, but shrugged and followed his friend and Mr Raki downstairs.

Once everyone was downstairs, Mistet Raki had them sit. “Nothing to be alarmed over, boys, but Nigel, I've been working on this for sometime now,” he began, sitting across from them. “How would you like to come live with Adam and I?”

Deep-set, honey eyes widened as Nigel took in the question. “I...I...I don't understand. I mean, of course, I’d f-f-f..I mean, I’d love to, but sir, I'm not...I doubt they’d, ya know, allow me to?” He said, ending on an upward questioning lilt. The young teen rubbed his arms and sat forward on the couch. “What do you mean?”

Adam was speechless, processing everything but really happy, as Mister Raki smiled at Nigel. “I signed the paperwork about an hour ago and I've got your things in the trunk of my car. They didn't want to let you go, but I am your adopted father from this day forward,” he said, happy to have gotten Nigel out of there. “Adam you have a brother, how do you feel?”

“He's not my brother, but I'm happy he's going to stay here. Where will he sleep?”

“I'm going to make up the guest room for him tomorrow, but for tonight he’ll have to bunk with you, is that okay?”

Adam looked at Nigel, thinking it over. He decided that since they were best friends and now related legally, it would be fine. “Yes.”

“Good,” the Sergeant said and then look at Nigel. “If that works for you, I've brought home pizza for dinner. Cheese for you, son.”

Tears stung Nigel’s eyes as he gaped in shock at Mr Raki. “I can’t...I can’t believe you’d do that for me. I’m fourteen, I’m...I can work, sir, I can pay you back,” he started, rubbing his fists in his eyes to dry them. “I mean...thank you. Thank you. I don’t know how you...how you did it? Thank you.” He was overcome, didn’t know what the appropriate reaction was, so he stood to shake the older man’s hand.

Mister Raki pulled him in for a hug instead, and gently embraced his son. “Your focus will be on school, for now, Nigel,” he said, not needing the boy to work. “You're welcome and you owe me nothing. Just study hard, watch over Adam and help with the housework, okay?” he said, letting him go.

“I'm glad you're going to live here,” Adam said and then awkwardly hugged Nigel next, mirroring his dad. Apparently it was an occasion that called for a hug. It was fine though, he didn't mind. “You're crying Nigel, are you sad?”

Nigel shook his head and laughed, drying his face. “Nah, no I’m not, I’m ffff-I’m happy,” he said, making a note to watch his language around the adult. “I’m glad to be staying with you, Adam, I mean we’re best friends right? What’s better than being brothers,” he grinned. Nigel looked up at the Sergeant then, blinking quickly and coughing to clear his throat and straighten up. “I’ll get my stuff from the car, yeah?” he asked, pulling out of the hug and moving for the door with a questioning look.

“Yes, you boys do that, while I get the table ready for dinner,” Mister Raki said and looked knowingly at Nigel. “No smoking or profanity allowed in this house. If you do your school work and help out, no fighting, there will be rewards.”

He walked off and Adam looked at Nigel again. “You're not my brother, Nigel. But we're best friends,” he said, somehow not liking the idea of his friend thinking of him as a brother. “I'll help you with your things then we’ll eat because it's almost dinner time.” The boy smiled and walked to the door, opening it.

Nigel quirked his brow at the statement, finding it funny Adam was so specific about it, but he laughed and nodded. “The no smoking thing is kinda fucked, but I’ll try and cut down,” he mumbled as they walked outside.

By the time they’d brought his meager belongings in, the smells from the kitchen were already filling the house and making Nigel’s tummy rumble loudly. He left his things in Adam’s room, pausing a minute before they went back downstairs. “Do you think your Dad knows about, about...things that happened there, and that’s why he did this?” he asked, searching Adam’s little face for clues.

“I think he might know, but I don't think that's the only reason. He likes you,” Adam said, honestly, hungry for the pizza awaiting them downstairs but he wondered why Nigel asked that. The boy licked his lips in thought. “Are you worried he doesn't?”

Nigel frowned. “I don’t need to be anybody’s charity case, you know? I keep to my fuckin self at the home, and I got used to things. It’s all I ever known, getting the shit kicked out of me, being hated and cussed at. I can’t hardly believe your father lets us be friends, but this...I don’t want him to just fuckin feel sorry for me. I can take care of myself. Another two years there, I’d be gone.” He said, scuffing the toe of his worn out shoes on the carpet agitatedly. “I mean….yeah...Adam if it weren’t for you the last four fuckin years would have sucked harder, that’s for sure. You’ve done so much for me. Not just the food and all. But you,” he said, his normally hard brown eyes softening in fondness as he looked at the smaller boy. “You’re a good friend to me.”

“You can stay with us for longer, Nigel. In the United States, the legal age is eighteen. I hope you will,” Adam said, frowning at Nigel’s frown. “You're not a charity case, and dad likes you. I don't think you are either. You're my best friend and I would be really sad if you weren't. Aren't you happy you're here with us? With me?” he asked looking into the boy’s amber eyes. He thought he saw softness but couldn't be sure. So many emotions within a few minutes coming from Nigel made it hard to tell.

“Age here is sixteen. I wouldn’t stay longer than your father wanted me to, but as long as you’ll have me, sure I will. But it’s important to me to contribute, you know.” Nigel nodded and headed downstairs, motioning for Adam to follow.

“I want you here, yes. I...um, I like being around you,” Adam said quietly, following Nigel downstairs so they could go eat their pizza. He was downright giddy really, that his best friend now lived with him.

“I like bein’ around you too, dork,” Nigel replied, playfully poking Adam in the arm. He smiled, catching his eye so he knew it was out of affection. “Pizza smells good, sir,” Nigel said, taking a seat at the small table. He felt like none of this was real. He didn’t know why Adam’s dad helped him or what he wanted, but he was happy. Uncertain, confused but happy.

Adam giggled but sat down and took on his dinner time disposition - which wasn't overly different from any other. He surveyed the food and everything looked good. “Yes it does, father.”

“Thank you boys. Dig in, eat as much as you want,” Mister Raki said, not wanting anything from Nigel but to help him succeed.

The Romanian boy was learning some manners, spending as much time as he was there by now, but it was still an ingrained compulsion to shovel food in as fast as he could. At the home, they were given limited time to eat, and very little as it was, so he’d learned to eat as fast as possible for survival. He knew it wasn’t like that here anymore, but it was a hard habit to break. A long string of cheese hung from the corner of his mouth as he tried to slow himself down. “Mfhg fhh moo,” he said, trying to thank Mr Raki.

“You're welcome, son,” Mister Raki said, wanting to see how Nigel would take that, since he was his son now, save for blood ties. Adam gingerly ate a slice of cheese pizza, making sure it was positioned at the perfect angle that he liked when he ate.

Nigel’s brown eyes flickered over the older man’s face at the words, a small furrow to his brow. He never called anyone Dad or father. Maybe it was just how people spoke, an American thing. Like how some Americans say “Sweetie” or “dear”. He decided to not say anything about it; he was too busy chewing and swallowing the greasy cheese laden crust. There was definitely no particular right angle needed for him to eat. It was delicious.

Mister Raki began to eat, and Adam wiped his mouth, taking a sip of orange soda, which he sat back down on the right side of the plate. “This is good pizza but it's greasier than I like. I used my napkin to take some of it off.”

The blond-haired teen laughed. “The grease makes it extra good, Adam. Mmm, cheese,” he moaned around another bite. “Mulţumesc frumos. That means, thank you very much,” he said with a proud little arch of his eyebrow.

Mister Raki responded with ‘cu plăcere’, you're welcome in Nigel’s native tongue. He was fluent in a couple of languages, which gave way to where Adam got a lot of his intelligence from.

Adam smiled and both of them, liking that they were getting along and everyone seemed happy. “I like the cheese, but not the grease,” he said and then took another bite.

Nigel grinned at both Rakis. “Look at that. Dad’s picking up the language already, eh? We’ll make Romani’s out of you yet,” he said with a confident bit of swagger, slim shoulders pulled back. He reached for another slice of pizza. “I have a question. Why do they call it pie in New York?”

Adam beamed, he knew this answer so his dad let his son explain since he could see the look in his eyes. “The term was likely first used in New York where Italian immigrants had settled from the second half of the 19th century. My idea is that Americans called it 'pie'. But since Italians told them its name was pizza, 'pizza pie' was a natural way to call it,” he answered, proud and happy.

Nigel laughed and nodded. “That makes sense, yeah, I mean it is like a pie in a way. Have you tried much Romanian food, Mr Raki?” He asked, taking a swig of his orange soda.

“I have, yes, and I find it to be good,” the Sergeant smiled and finished his pizza. “They serve it on base along with American food. I can make sure to get some meals like that for you, if you'll tell me your favorite dishes.”

The teen grinned and poked Adam. “I like anything with cheese, like Adam likes. And sausages. I haven't had in so long. They only gave it to us on holidays,” he said, kicking his feet under the table and feeling a little restless from the soda. He pushed his plate away finally, rubbing his belly. “I’m so full. I...I can’t believe I don't have to go back tonight or...ever.” Nigel suddenly got very quiet and his eyes got big. “I don’t know why ya did that but, thank you again.”

Adam smiled at Nigel and swatted at him playfully. Adam’s dad laughed, nodding about the sausages as his son finished his food also.

“Because you didn't deserve to be there but also, and primarily, I see what a good boy you are. Adam likes you. He needs a brother or a friend, if you prefer,” Mister Raki said, collecting the plates. “And I always wanted another son. That is what you are Nigel, my son. Not by blood but legally. At least I'd like for you to feel like I'm your father. Take your time with that. You don't have to call me dad if you're not comfortable. But you can.”

Nigel’s mouth dropped open in shock. He hadn’t put it together than the man had actually adopted him; he thought he’d just requested guardianship. In his astonished young mind, he was reeling. “Y-y-you...you adopted me? I- I mean...thank you, sir I just…” He stammered, swallowing hard and fighting back tears of shock and happiness. No one ever thought he was a “good boy”. He was shit, a bad kid, trash, someone whose mother abandoned him, whose father never stuck around to meet him. He couldn’t believe anyone would do this. He knocked back the rest of his soda and cleared his throat, trying to toughen up a bit through his emotions.

“Yes, that's what I did,” Mister Raki said, and Adam looked over at Nigel with concern in his eyes. The raven haired boy touched his shoulder, and furrowed his brow. “Are you okay, Nigel? I thought you knew that's what dad did.”

“It's okay, Adam, just give Nigel a minute. Why don't you start your bedtime routine and let me have some time with him alone?”

“Okay Dad. See you soon, Nigel,” Adam said and then padded off.

The Romanian boy hung his head, a little embarrassed. “Thought you just got like, guardianship of me. I didn’t know. You didn’t have to…” he drifted off, rubbing sweaty palms on his knees.

“Nigel,” Mister Raki began and walked over, stooping next to the boy who seemed far too wise for his years. He knew it was because of what the boy had to endure. “I didn't have to, no. I wanted to. In this house there is no shame in feelings okay? So you just feel however you need to. You're safe here.”

Nigel met the older man’s gaze, his brown eyes full of doubts, though he was pretty good at reading people, and he could see Adam’s dad was sincere. Really sincere. That was something he’d not seen in any adults in his life, pretty much ever. “I’m okay, I mean. I just didn’t know. I believe you, sir. Thank you. I’ll do my best not to let you down, and I sure won’t let anything happen to Adam when he’s with me, you know that.”

“Very good,” Mister Raki said and then patted Nigel’s back. He stood up and smoothed down his shirt, getting ready to wash up and go to bed. “Get cleaned up and get some sleep, okay? Adam will have done so by now and is likely waiting on you. Tomorrow evening you’ll have your own room ready. Goodnight, Nigel,” he smiled and turned to so the dishes.

Nigel stopped suddenly and moved closer to the man, flinging his arms around his middle and hugging him. He’d never done that before and didn’t even know why he felt compelled to now, except out of gratitude. He didn’t have to be fearful of getting beaten before going to bed anymore. He retracted as quickly as he came in, running off down the hall without another word, a little embarrassed at his outburst.

Mister Raki smiled to himself, having hugged him back in the few seconds that he could. He went back to washing the dishes.

Adam heard the footsteps coming towards the room and he stood up, stiff as a board wondering what was going on. “N-Nigel?”

Nigel shuffled in and grinned at the boy, picking up his bag to look for his sweatpants for sleep. “Hiya, Adam. Ready for bed? I’ve just gotta change and brush my teeth.”

Adam relaxed and nodded, smiling back at his friend. “Yes, I've made room in the bed. I think it'll be fine as long as you don't steal the covers. I've already brushed my teeth and you can see I'm in my pajamas.”

Nigel looked at the little bed and shrugged. “Sounds fair. I’ll be in, one sec,” he said, and sauntered into the bathroom, pants in hand, to change. It was in there he realized he hadn’t smoked since Mr. Raki got home, but for some reason the idea of making poor Adam sleep next to him smelling of smoke made him uneasy. It was his first night here, and so he decided to wait til morning. Besides Mr. Raki said he wasn’t supposed to, and he didn’t want to piss him off after everything he’d done for him.

Nigel emerged in a ratty, thin Pink Floyd tee shirt and worn but soft grey sweatpants. It was all he had really. “Okay, Adam. Want me to get the light?” he asked, approaching the other side of the bed.

Adam was in bed by the time Nigel came back and he nodded. “Yes, please,” he said with a yawn, laying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling after a glance at his friend. They'd never slept in the same bed or even room before.

Nigel turned off the light, and a little star shaped night light blinked on. He sat down and pulled his legs into the bed, flopping down a bit and grinning over at Adam in the dark. “This is kinda fun. We’ve never had a sleepover, eh?” he whispered, pulling the blanket under his chin.

“No we haven't,” Adam agreed and giggled a little, looking at the glowing stars his dad had put on the ceiling for him. They were done in a way that was true to life and the boy pointed at Orion's Belt. “It is fun and look, we can even see the stars, or well, not actual stars but I made sure it was accurate. That's Orion's Belt.”

“His belt?” Nigel murmured. “Hey Adam, why do they name the constellations funny shit like that? Like The Big Dipper and Cassiopeia and all that. And is astrology the same thing, yeah?” Nigel was full of questions and wide awake all of a sudden. Like when the light switched off and he could see the stars, it made him think...really think.

"Ancient astronomers talked about ‘fixed stars’, which maintained permanent positions in the sky. I guess the stars do seem almost fixed in place; the patterns they form look much the same today as they did when the constellations were first named nearly 3000 years ago," Adam explained, far wiser than his years in certain subjects. He turned on his side to look at Nigel, happy to be talking about this. He didn't even realize his leg was resting over his friend's. "Most of the constellation names we know came from the ancient Middle Eastern, Greek, and Roman cultures. They identified clusters of stars as gods, goddesses, animals, and objects of their stories. Oh and no astrology is just made up information that sometimes seems accurate. It's based on our birthdays and more. Astronomy is what I like it. It's factual.”

Nigel surprisingly didn’t mind the way Adam draped over him the way he did; it felt nice in a way he couldn’t explain. The older boy stretched out a little like a cat, arms above his head and he sighed, staring at the glow in the dark stars above them. “I think I like it too. They talk about some of that shit in school, but I never got it. You explain it way fuckin better. I kinda get it now. The scientists back in the day were just trying to explain it and teach in a way people understood, so they named shit after the gods they worshipped, their myths and stuff. Wow.”

“Thank you and yes,” Adam smiled, even if it couldn't be seen in the dark. He could sorta see Nigel though, and the boy realized he felt safe with him there. He liked sharing space with him in this way. Adam suddenly realized he was curling into his friend and that his penis was half hard. Which was strange but it wasn't overly noticeable, he hoped and maybe that just happened sometimes, after all, Nigel had done what he did earlier when they watched porn. “Are you sleepy?”

Nigel sighed a little, wriggling against Adam and smiling. “I’m a little hyper if I’m being honest. Sleeping in a new place, ya know?” he whispered, not minding at all the way the younger boy curled up against him.

“I don't like sleeping in new places, so I understand,” Adam said and sighed happily, enjoying the warmth of his friend next to him. “I like routines and familiar things. I am surprised I like having you here with me. It makes sense though because you're my best friend.”

Nigel nodded. “Yeah, I don’t do this with my other friends. I have never had a sleepover. I think I’d feel weird about it, but I don’t feel weird now. It’s pretty fuckin cool actually, all the stars are neat. I’m glad you’re my best friend. I think I like you more than even Darko,” he chuckled.

Adam giggled at that, his eyes beginning to droop. “Let me know when you decide,” he said, since Nigel had said he thought he liked him more than Darko. The boy could only hope he decided in his favor. “I'm glad you like it. It is pleasant.”

Nigel wrinkled his nose in confusion until he finally realize what Adam meant. He laughed quietly, clapping his own hand over his mouth. “Yeah it is. I decided, Adam. I do like you the best,” he whispered, fumbling under the covers, he found Adam’s hand to lace their fingers together. It felt oddly comforting as he felt sleep start to take him over, relaxed and comfortable as he was.

“Okay. I'm glad. I like you best too,” Adam said, laughing a little, sleepy and not minding the hand holding one bit. He felt relaxed too and whispered a goodnight right before he slipped into slumber. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Nigel woke first, light streaming through the window, and his first thought was something felt funny. He felt good. Very good. The skinny teenager’s hips rolled into something soft beneath him, and he moaned a little as he stretched and opened his eyes. He nearly stopped breathing when he realized where he was...and who he was pressed against. He gently rolled off of his best friend and turned to his side, cheeks reddened with embarrassment he hoped Adam had not woken up or noticed, he thought, as he pushed his erection down, facing away from the younger boy. It was just biological. All teenage boys woke up like this.

Adam had felt it, waking up to the warm, hard press against him. It was strange but nice. It made him blush so he kept his eyes closed and didn't let Nigel know he was awake yet. A few moments later, when the boy couldn't stand to put his morning routine off any further, he yawned and turned to his friend. “Good morning, Nigel, did you sleep well?” He wondered if he should tell him, since he didn't want to lie but he decided he would if he asked, that would be fine. Besides, he didn't even know how to explain it really anyway.

Nigel had calmed himself down by squeezing his eyes shut and thinking of the awful old headmistress at school. He yawned and rolled over. “Morning. Yeah I slept really good. Hmm. How ‘bout you?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at Adam. Nigel smiled without thinking of it when he saw the pink blush still in his cheeks.

“Good. I slept well,” Adam answered, also rubbing his eyes. Downstairs, his dad was cooking breakfast and he could smell it already. He personally just wanted cereal, but his dad still had him eat eggs and turkey bacon sometimes as well. Smelled like it was the latter today. The boy was about to frown at the thought when he saw Nigel smiling, which then made him smile too. “Why are we smiling Nigel?” he asked, referring to them both, but it felt authentic.

Nigel laughed a little and raised his pale eyebrows, running a hand through his shaggy, dirty blonde hair. “Uhm, I don’t know, I guess I’m just fuckin’ happy I think,” he said with a crooked grin, flashing his sharp little fangs. He scratched his belly and sat up then, continuing to smile at Adam. “Food smells good. We should get some, yeah?”

“Oh. Okay. Well I'm happy you're happy,” Adam said, and then scratched his belly, sitting up and grinning too. He mimicked a lot and wanted to fit in, but he knew his friend accepted him either way. “It does smell good. I need to urinate.”

Nigel sighed and swung his long skinny legs out of bed. “I’m glad you’re happy too, Adam. OK then me next. I gotta piss like a racehorse,” he answered, and stood up to stretch some more and pull fresh clothes from his bag. He didn’t have much, and he’d need to clean some stuff soon.

“Oh then maybe you should go first,” Adam said, since he didn’t have to pee like a racehorse. He walked to the door and looked at Nigel, waiting for him to let him know. The boy stretched also though, his shirt lifting a bit to reveal his fair skin and taut little belly.

Nigel turned around and saw the exposed skin, looking away quickly with a blush of his own. “Okay yeah, I’ll only be a second,” he murmured, and walked past Adam to take a leak.

He left the door open and finished up. Walking back in Adam’s room, Nigel announced, “All yours,” and then started to change, tugging the slightly too-small tee shirt Adam had let him use over his head. Truth be told he could have used a shower, but being a teenage boy, he had no real barometer for that stuff.

Adam noticed it when the shirt came off, once he was back from peeing and brushing his teeth. “Nigel, you should shower. After breakfast if you want since it's a weekend,” he said and then pulled off his shirt. Even though Nigel smelled a little stinky, the boy still found himself looking at his friends torso. It was more muscular than his. “Also, I think dad will take you to get clothes today too.”

The blonde boy liked Adam’s no-bullshit, completely candid and honest way of talking, and he shrugged in half-hearted agreement, sniffing his armpit and making a face. “Okay, that’s fair. Probably should.” He chuckled then, as he tugged on a pair of jeans that were clearly very worn hand-me downs and a bit too short on him. “Clothes? Sure, that might be good. I think I’m getting bigger with all the food your Dad gives me.” He headed down to the dining room with Adam, rubbing his gurgling abdomen as they following the smell of sizzling bacon.

Adam was glad that Nigel didn't seem bothered by his honesty. He nodded and wrinkled his nose at the smell of the bacon. “I don't like bacon,” he said to his father as they walked in.

“I know, son. I have cereal for you but I'd like for you to eat some eggs as well,” Mister Raki said, and put Nigel’s plate next to Adam’s. There was a bowl of all-bran there for the boy too. Looking at Nigel as Adam sat down, he smiled. “Hope you're hungry, young man.”

Nigel grinned at Mr. Raki. “I’m f-f-uhm, starving, yes sir,” he said. A bit of color rose over his cheekbones and he ducked his head, immediately taking a bite of the bacon. “I’ll eat Adam’s bacon if he doesn’t want any…”

“Go ahead, I thought you might,” Mr. Raki smiled and sat down with his own plate. Their was orange juice set on the table - milk for Adam - and he started eating as Adam and Nigel ate their eggs.

Once Adam finished the eggs, he began to eat his cereal, feeling better about that. “Thank you for breakfast,” he said to his dad, who nodded and smiled. The boy looked over at Nigel then, watching him eat. “I'm glad you're here and that you like the bacon.”

NIgel had been practicing trying to eat slower, but it was not easily done some days. He nodded in wordless agreement with Adam, inhaling his food and only stopping for sips of orange juice in between. Before he knew it his stomach felt sore and full, and he leaned away from the table finally. At the home, he was certainly never given this much food, and he was happy and sated. “Thank you si…” he began before a loud belch came reverberating from his frame. “...s’cuse me,” he said, chuckling a bit and wiping his mouth.

Adam would normally find that gross but instead, and because it was Nigel, he laughed, his boyish features lighting up, which in turn made his father chuckle too.

“No worries, Nigel. Glad you enjoyed it,” Mr. Raki said with a smile and then collected the dishes. “I'll leave you boys be while I clean.”

Once he was gone, Adam burped too, though not as loudly. It was both out of need and a bit imitation of his very best friend. “I've never heard someone belch that loudly.”

With Adam’s dad busy cleaning up, Nigel gave a mischievous smirk to his friend. “Thanks,” he said a little proudly. “Yours was pretty good too,” he said, playfully poking Adam under his ribs. “OK, so I’m gonna take a shower,” he announced abruptly, but being a typical teenager, his attention span was all over the place.

“Okay. Just don't take mine,” Adam said, flatly, staring off ahead at the wall but watching Nigel from his periphery. He was joking, but he hoped his friend would know it too. The boy was feeling playful since his bestie was and he knew the burp comment was a compliment and that the poke to his ribs wasn't meant badly. It was a good Saturday so far.

Nigel turned to look at him, searching his face for clues that he was joking. It was sharp and clever. He read enough of his best friend to see he was, and he burst out laughing. “Adam!” He exclaimed, doubling over a little and leaning against the wall from his giggles. “You’re so funny,” he grinned.

Adam practically bounced up and down at that, or well inwardly he was, outwardly he grinned and blushed, laughing too. “See? I can joke,” he said sweetly. He really felt happy that Nigel understood. His best friend was one of the only ones who did.

The older boy beamed over at him and stumbled into him a little bit, squeezing his arm as he let his weight lean onto Adam. “Ok. Be right back,” he laughed, going into the bathroom.

“Okay,” Adam said with a giggle and then went to his room to play with his models. He kept thinking about the affection. The boy didn't mind it from Nigel.

A few minutes later, Nigel came bounding out of the bathroom, full of energy after the big meal and a refreshing shower. His dark blonde hair hung in straight wet tendrils around his face, and he smiled widely. “All clean now. Oh wow, is that a new one? Cool,” he said. He genuinely admired the incredible attention to detail Adam gave his models, as they were not at all toys, but detailed replicas of various space craft, lunar modules and satellites.

“I've had it in a box for sometime, it's not new, but I'm just now finishing it,” Adam said, his eyes focused as he put the last decal on the replica of the Russian space station. He looked over and smiled at Nigel, realizing then just how different he appeared wet like that. It was distracting for some reason and made him lose his train of thought. “Um, thank you. I mean I am glad you're clean, Nigel. You smell good.”

Nigel ran a hand through his damp locks and blushed. He didn’t know why it made him feel a little proud when Adam said that, but it did, and he puffed out his chest a little. He adjusted the towel around his slim waist and pulled the last pair of clean jeans out of his small bag. “Thanks.” He sat on the edge of the bed, faced away from Adam and pulled on underwear and jeans under the towel. At the home they dressed and undressed in front of each other - the boys, that is - so he usually didn’t care much one way or another. For some reason though he felt a bit shy in front of Adam. Tugging on a tee shirt, he didn’t notice it was so worn it had holes at the neck and waist. “OK, I’m ready,” he smiled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Adam looked up again, and when he saw the holes, he stood. He walked to the closet and pulled out a green tee shirt, handing it to Nigel. “This one is too big for me, you should wear it. Dad is going to take us to the...to the mall today.” He was nervous about that, but he'd have to be brave for his friend.

Nigel looked at the shirt and took it from him to put on. The bruises across his back and chest were still quite angry, but he was glad at least now that part of his life was over. “Thanks, Adam. I’m lucky to have you,” he said quietly. Fidgeting a bit he looked anxiously at Adam. “I really need a smoke,” he admitted, twisting his fingers.

The boy ran his fingers over the bruise on Nigel’s chest before he had the shirt on, sad for his friend. “You'll always have me, Nigel,” he said and then hugged him when he saw the fidget, since that's what helped Adam when he was nervous acting. “Okay, let’s go to the playground. We can walk there. You can smoke on the way or someplace else. I don't like that you do it, as you know but I can't force you to stop. Also you'll wanna remove your shirt too, so it doesn't smell like smoke when we get back to go to the mall.”

Nigel blinked. “I’ll just bring a dirty shirt to smoke in. Thanks for helpin me,” he said, thankful Adam didn’t try and convince him he couldn’t smoke, or judge him for it. “Just tell your Dad we’re goin for a walk to the playground and he could pick us up, right?” he asked, tucking the extra shirt in his belt loop and locating his crumpled pack of smokes to shove in his pocket.

Adam had tried before to convince Nigel to stop smoking but he was stubborn, so he stopped attempting it. The boy nodded, knowing they were going to the playground so it wasn't a lie. He just wouldn't tell his dad about the smoking. “Okay,” he said and then waited for Nigel to be ready.

Once he was, Adam went downstairs and told his dad. His father said it was fine since he had to make a few phone calls anyways. ‘I'll be there in an hour to get you boys,’ he'd said and then the raven haired boy nodded and lead Nigel out of the house. “Don't smoke yet. He could see us from here.”

Nigel nodded and continued to walk down the street with his best friend until they got out of eyeshot of the house. When he looked back and figured they were a safe distance, he pulled off the nice clean green shirt Adam had lent him, and tied it around his waist. It was warm out and okay to be bare chested, but he pulled the old shirt over himself anyway and looked around.

Adam was strangely disappointed when Nigel put the shirt on, but he couldn't understand why. It was likely that he just admired his older and more mature form. At least that's what his twelve year old mind deduced. “Do you want to push me in the swing?” he asked, once they walked into the deserted playground. “Or we could just sit on the bench and talk.”

Nigel lit his cigarette and kicked his feet in the grass as they walked. “If you wanna, I’ll push ya, sure,” Nigel said with a small shrug, grinning at Adam. He didn’t notice the way Adam looked at him, as most kids his age, he was oblivious to such things.

Adam didn't look for too long, he wasn't sure why he even cared anyways but he nodded. “Okay. Then I'll push you too,” he offered, staring straight ahead now. Life was going to be interesting with Nigel in his home, but he hoped it would work out.

***

Two more years passed with Adam and Nigel growing closer still. They'd cuddle sometimes, innocently, but Adam was starting to grow more and more attached. He wondered if Nigel was, often it seemed that way but the older the boy got, he realized just how hard it was to read people - even his best friend.

They had their own rooms, and Nigel still smoked, even if Mister Raki never found out. School was fine too, no one ever picked on Adam anymore and if they did… they had the tough Romanian kid to deal with.

One evening, Adam found himself alone. His dad was at work, and Nigel was on a date. With Gabi. It was bothersome. Far too bothersome, and the raven haired boy began pacing. He realized then that he had a crush on his friend - a big one - and had for a while.

After another hour, he finally heard Nigel stomping up the stairs, and Adam quickly sat down in front of his open laptop, waiting to see if he'd come to his room or go to his own.

Nigel went bursting into Adam’s room without knocking. He was just too excited. His olive cheeks were flushed with color and he was beaming. He sat down at the small desk and whipped the chair around. “Oh my fucking god,” he said finally, looking about ready to burst.

Adam looked up at Nigel, noticing he smelled different. Like perfume. Like her. “What Nigel? What is it?” he asked, the intensity a bit jolting given his already anxious state.

Nigel rubbed his palms up and down his jeans and took a deep breath, seeing Adam was a little wired. “Well, I uh...I mean Gabi and I...well you know we’ve fooled around a lot the last couple years, but tonight we finally, had sex,” he said with a big smile on his face. He searched Adam for a reaction, expecting the boy to be happy for him. “Like for real, the whole bit.”

The boy felt his stomach tense up, anger and sadness welling there. On one hand he was happy for Nigel but mostly, he just wanted Gabi to be dating and having sex with someone else. “You seem happy. That's good for you, Nigel,” Adam said and then looked back at his laptop, his eyes stoic and perhaps a bit icy.

Nigel could see the coldness there and wrinkled his brow. They always shared things, they shared everything. Every important, significant thing, and even small things, over the past six years of his life. He was confused why Adam was unusually quiet about it, but figured maybe something else was going on. Was he being selfish? This was huge news. “Yeah, I mean, I mean, fuck, yeah, I’m happy. Are you alright, Adam? Did something happen? I should’ve asked, I was just fucking excited…”

“Nothing happened to me,” Adam said, and tapped his fingers on the desk. He shouldn't be acting this way, he knew that logically. So he decided he should be happy for his friend. It's just that it meant Nigel didn't like him how Adam Liked him. “I'm happy you had intercourse, because it makes you happy.” It wasn't a lie. He did like seeing his friend happy and for that reason he was honest. “Did you use protection?”

Nigel’s shoulders relaxed, and he grinned finally, thinking Adam was just being his quirky self as he was sometimes. He loved his friend, and was glad he wasn’t really upset. “Well, yeah, of course. Wouldn't do to get knocked up. Aw, fuck, it was great. I mean, I’ve liked all the other shit too, blow jobs and hand jobs and all that but this was way fuckin different.” He looked over at the younger boy and say he looked uncomfortable, so he stopped. “I’m going on too much, sorry Adam.”

Adam made a decision then and he stood up, abruptly, making a declaration. “No! It’s okay. I don't care that you put your penis inside of Gabi. I don't care because Beth asked me to be her boyfriend and I told her I had to contemplate it but I'm going to now,” he said, and then smiled. “Maybe I'll put my penis inside her too! You're not the only one with a penis, I have one. It gets erect when I play with it and I know it'll be… it'll be sticky and messy, but it's okay because that is what coitus is!”

Nigel looked strangely at the younger boy. He wasn’t sure why he seemed so agitated; maybe he was just jealous because he didn’t have a girlfriend… yet. “That brown-haired girl that’s been following you around since we were kids? I mean...I guess,” he said half-heartedly shrugging. It was weird hearing Adam finally talk about girls. He’d never seemed interested in them, never expressed this until now.

“Yes, Beth. I think she will be a good girlfriend. I hope she will. I have no way of knowing yet,” Adam said, angry at Nigel when he knew he shouldn't be. He didn't even want to look at him. “C-can you leave my room? I have homework and you're bothering me with sex talk!” He didn't really mean it. The boy had outburst sometimes but it was the first he'd had at Nigel.

NIgel stood abruptly, a little angry and hurt that Adam was pretty much throwing him out of his room. “Yeah, okay, calm the fuck down,” he muttered with irritation, turning to leave with a frown.

Adam sighed and went over to touch Nigel’s shoulder. “I- I'm sorry,” he said and dipped his head. “I know that was rude. I just don't understand why everything has to change.”

Nigel’s amber gaze flickered over him, and he felt strange at the softer way his friend spoke. “Nothing’s changed. Bros before hos, isn’t that what the American’s say? Nobody’s getting between us, Adam, yeah?” he replied, patting the boy on the arm reassuringly.

“Will you hug me, Nigel?” Adam asked, his voice practically shaky as grief and jealousy, sadness, washed over him. He was glad nothing would come between them but he'd researched and he knew that his friend would be wanting to spend more time with Gabi - less time with him. It would be a complete change to their routine.

The Romanian teen frowned and pulled Adam into a clumsy, awkward hug. He knew sometimes when Adam was really upset, the pressure helped him calm down, so he was used to this. He’d never do it with any of his other male friends, but Adam was special to him. “Of course, Adam. It’s okay, I’m not goin anywhere. I live here and there’s no change, not really.”

“But you'll be at her house,” Adam said, speaking into Nigel’s chest. It smelled like her and he hated that. He wanted to tell him to take it off but knew that would be rudeness again. The boy instead clung tighter to his friend, finding he was starting to calm down. He was also half hard, which was confusing since he was also sad.

Nigel definitely noticed that. He didn’t move at first, startled into freezing as he was. Why…? Was all he could wonder to himself, but poor Adam was already so emotional, he didn’t think it was right to ask. He finally got the courage to rub his back soothingly. “Not all the time. I promise, Adam, okay?” he said, finally pulling away after a bit. Did Adam have...was he aroused because of him? Nigel wondered to himself, keeping his expression neutral.

Adam felt better, and he nodded, not paying attention to the way his pants were tenting in that moment. He was usually one track minded though and right now his thoughts were on the nice things Nigel had said, which lead to him moving to how great it felt being hugged by him, so he said, “I'm sorry for being mean, Nigel. Thank you for hugging me.”

“You’re uhh….I mean you’re welcome of course, yeah. I’m gonna, I should go clean up for bed, okay?” Nigel said awkwardly. “Get some sleep, okay Adam?” He turned, trying not to look down, and eased out, heading to the bathroom.

“Goodnight,” Adam said, wondering why Nigel was acting strangely and he could certainly tell. He decided it was likely due to his outburst but then he remembered. Oh no. Was Nigel weirded out? The boy worried but closed his room door, getting into his sleep clothes and then under his weighted blankets.

Nigel went to his room, stripping down as he mulled everything over in his head. Adam was sexually attracted to him. This was certainly new information that he wasn’t sure how to take or what to do with. Adam was...a good-looking kid for sure, there was no debating that. He knew Adam always felt himself to be awkward, and he was sure Adam didn’t see himself that way. But Beth was always mooning over him, and Nigel knew a few kids at school that thought he was cute. The thing with Adam was there was so much else to him that made him fun to be around and cool, and unless people took the time to really get to know him, they missed out on it. It was the stuff that Nigel saw, that he liked a lot in Adam. As he fell asleep he thought about that, hoping things might resolve themselves on their own.

***

The next morning, Adam’s dad went to church on base and let the boys sleep. When the raven haired beauty finally woke up, he rubbed his eyes and immediately thought of Nigel. He could only hope things wouldn't be weird. After he finished his morning routine, he went down to the kitchen to make himself some all bran.

Nigel came out of the shower and went to his room to get dressed for the day. He no longer of course had to worry about threadbare clothes that didn’t fit or hand me downs; he got to pick out his own stuff now. He was getting bigger too, participating in boxing at school, and he’d grown quite a lot in the last couple of years, especially since he was eating so much better. He was still lean, but his shoulders and chest had filled out more and he’d gotten much taller. Looking at himself in the mirror, he combed his still long, dark blonde hair out of his face and headed downstairs in a Dark Side of The Moon tee shirt and blue jeans. Seeing Adam in the kitchen, he greeted him with a broad grin. “Morning, Adam. Where’s Dad?” he asked. His voice had deepened as well, though it still cracked a little now and then.

“He's at church,” Adam said, putting his phone into his pocket. He smiled at the shirt and then poured some cereal for Nigel, the brand he knew he liked which was a romanian brand of corn flakes. “And good morning. Beth will be here in ten minutes. I just wanted to let you know. I asked dad via text and he said it was okay too. Did you sleep well?”

Nigel nodded and scratched his belly. “Yeah, good. What’s she coming here for, eh?” he asked, pouring milk in the bowl and sitting down at the table.

“She wants to see my models, but she only said that after I said I had considered her offer,” Adam explained, wondering why she was interested in the models all of the sudden, but it would be a good setting to tell her he'd be her boyfriend on a trial basis. He took a bite of cereal and then wiped his mouth. “As long as she doesn't touch them too much it should be an acceptable visit.”

Nigel sighed, feeling put out she was coming over for some reason. “Yeah, sure okay.” He’d just taken a bite of his cereal when his own phone buzzed with a text message. He looked at it and rolled his eyes. “Shit. These girls. They’re cramping things up. I thought we’d go try my skateboard today, maybe I could show you some new jumps, but it’s Gabi. She wants to go fucking shopping or some shit.”

Adam tapped on the table, having known this would happen, but then again Beth was coming over anyway. “Okay. That's fine. I will be kissing Beth in the room I think, so have fun with your girlfriend,” he said, stoically but maybe with a bit more bite. He wanted Nigel to see them hanging out together, but now he'd be gone and his friend wouldn't get to approve or disapprove of her which ruined the experiment he'd read about online this morning.

Nigel shot a look at him. “Kissing already? Need any pointers?” he asked, not meaning to be cruel, but he was inexplicably put off by the comment. He ate his cereal with an angry poke into the bowl. He looked over the edge of his glass of orange juice at the dark-haired boy, his cheeks flushed pink.

“No, I've watched the videos. I know how to kiss. I just need to put it into practice,” Adam said and furrowed his brows. He wondered why Nigel seemed bothered. Was he jealous too? Either way, there was work to be done but he felt his emotions welling up like a volcano. “I might be kissing already but at least I'm not rushing into sex. You're supposed to have sex with someone you love. Do you love Gabi? She looks like a clown! I hate clowns. I hate Gabi!” The words just tumbled out of his mouth and he sat there, frozen and stunned at himself as well as everything.

Nigel’s mouth dropped open and he stood up. “Well, Beth looks like a boring little fucking mouse, so I can’t see why you like her so much all of a sudden. At least Gabi’s pretty and not gross-looking like Beth,” he said, not even knowing why he blurted all that out. He took his cereal bowl and dumped in in the sink. “I’m leaving.”

“Good!” Adam said and threw his spoon across the kitchen, standing up with enough power to knock over his chair. “Beth doesn't need all that makeup. She is natural and pretty without it! Go be with your clown girlfriend, Nigel. I'm going to kiss mine soon!”

Nigel pulled his smokes out of his pocket and frowned. “Good fuckin luck with kissing your shrimpy plain mouse,” he barked, running out the door. Why the fuck was he so mad? He grabbed his skateboard and took off down the street, cussing as the wind blew through his hair.

Adam cleaned up the kitchen, angrily, pacing back and forth when he was done. It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door and by then he'd calmed down a little. Walking over, he opened it to see Beth’s smiling face. She didn't look like a shrimp or a mouse but he wasn't really overly attracted to her. Maybe the kissing would help.

“Adam!” Beth beamed and hugged him right away. At least it was a semi tight hug.

“Hello, Beth,” he said and once she was in, he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam and Beth made small talk, or she did mostly, and before too long they were on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her awkwardly, and asked if he could kiss her. She nodded and blushed, just as he moved in.

What started as him testing the waters, lead to Beth all but climbing onto his lap, shoving her tongue into his mouth hungrily.

***

“Fucking Gabi,” Nigel grumbled, half way to her house when he looked at his phone. She’d cancelled on him, saying her parents had some kind of emergency come up. He didn’t exactly want to go back home, but after texting his other friends, everyone was busy. He was bored out of his mind, and finally decided to head back.

He’d kicked his skateboard off and headed in the house, just in time to see Beth on top of Adam, going right to town kissing him. “Goddamn it!” he shouted, suddenly pissed as hell to see her there, doing that to Adam. “Jesus fuck! What if I were Dad, coming in from church! For fuck’s sake!”

Beth jumped and so did Adam. She got off his lap, embarrassed and Adam stood up. “Nigel! That's rude!” he shouted back, hard and angry all at once.

“I'm gonna go Adam,” she said and grabbed her purse, heading towards the door. “I'm sorry but I can't be around him!”

“Beth, no, w-wait!” Adam said but it was too late. She was embarrassed and upset, leaving to get on the bus that pulled up right as she walked out.

“Nigel! You made her leave!” Adam spat angrily, walking up to him with a puffed out chest. “I was about to see her breasts!”

“She doesn’t even have tits, Adam. She’s so fucking stupid and...why do you even like her?” Nigel yelled back, eyes drifting down to see the teen’s hard on, which bothered him even more. He must have misread him completely before when he’d had an erection. He was probably thinking of that bimbo Beth.

“I don't like big breasts anyways, Nigel,” Adam yelled back, only hard for Beth because he'd never felt stimulation like that before and he'd been thinking she was someone else in his mind as they'd kissed. “She's the only one who likes me! I'm a freak and it doesn't matter that I don't like her much! At least she wants to kiss me, unlike…” Adam trailed off and pushed Nigel a little, feeling his shirt-covered pecs beneath his hands. “Unlike who I want to have kiss me!”

“Who do you want to kiss you?” Nigel looked down at the pale, slender fingers on his chest and started into blue eyes, making contact with his own longer that he normally ever did. His heart thudded against his ribs as his gaze drifted down to Adam’s lips. Confused but aroused in a way he hadn’t felt before, Nigel licked his lips and leaned down and pressed his mouth against Adam’s with a breathless sigh.

Adam’s heart raced when Nigel kissed him and all the anger he'd felt left him. It was replaced with passion, or that's what he thought it was as he wrapped his arms around him and held tight. The boy opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into his best friend’s mouth, knowing how to kiss now since he'd had practice. It was way better than the kiss he'd just shared with Beth, and while he mouth feel bad for her later, all he could think about now was this. “Nigel…”

This was so much different than kissing Gabi, Nigel thought as he slipped his arms around Adam’s waist and push him into the wall with the force of the kiss. It felt hungry and desperate and right. He sucked his tongue with a groan and finally pulled back for a breath. “Wow,” he said, a smile curling his lips.

Adam smiled back, pink cheeks and messy curls hanging down from the sheer heat of it all. “I was going to say that,” he panted and licked his kiss reddened lips. “You kiss much better than Beth. I think I'll need to break up with her, unless you….” he couldn't think about that right now so he kissed Nigel again, fingers going into his strands.

“I don't wanna be with Gabi, I wanna be with you,” Nigel confessed in a rush all at once. He pushed his hips against Adam’s, rubbing against him as they moaned into one another. Yes, he was definitely going to have to break up with Gabi and he didn't much care how she'd feel about it. Adam was so much better at this than her.

“You want to be with me?” Adam asked with big doe eyes widened. He smiled happily, showing more emotion than he might normally. It was overwhelming but in a good way and he moaned as their hips rutted together. “I want to be with you too. I have wanted to be for some time now, Nigel. I like you so much.”

“You're my best friend and I really like you a lot too. I didn't know…” Nigel drifted off, running his hands down Adam’s body, feeling him up. “I didn't know this would feel so good. Way better than with, ya know, girls,” he said, a blush darkening his high cheekbones.

Adam let him, his cock hard in his pants as he let out a shuddering breath. “It feels very good. Much better than with girls, though I only have the one to compare it too. I'd like to kiss more but let's go to my room. As you said before, dad could come home early.”

Nigel loved the sound of that, his cock tenting his jeans as he looked at the door. “Yeah, good idea. I really want to do that again,” he confessed, noticing how soft Adam’s curls were and how nice his lips looked all wet and a little swollen.   
Blushing, Adam opened his room door once they were upstairs and let Nigel in. After he was, he closed the door and locked it, rocking from heel to toe as he waited. “Okay. We can do it,” he said and then remembered that meant sex sometimes. “Kissing I mean.”

They made out for at least an hour, both flushed and dewy, lips reddened. A little over the clothes groping occurred but nothing more. Adam wanted to take it slow. The next day both boys ended their relationships with their girlfriends and decided it was only each other they wanted.

***

Two more years passed and Nigel was eighteen; Adam sixteen but he would be graduating a year early due to his intelligence. The past two years they’d messed around a lot, but hadn’t gone all the way; oral sex, making out, rubbing against one another, and it wasn’t easy, but Nigel knew Adam wanted to wait, and he was so in love, he was willing to.

They decided that they would go to prom together even though Adam wasn't certain of the noise and lights. He knew Nigel, his boyfriend and best friend would be there to guide him through.

“Are you going to wear a suit?” Adam asked the evening before prom, sitting on the park bench they'd walked to.

“Yeah, what do you think of it?” he asked, pulling out his phone and bringing up a photo of a dark blue suit, solid matching shirt and tie. He’d gotten them matching boutonnières but was waiting to show Adam until later.

Adam smiled and nodded. “I like it a lot,” he said, his mind imagining how Nigel will look with it on. He pulled out his phone too, and showed him his. It was a grey suit and with a constellation tie. “I am wearing this one.”

“You're gonna look so good in that, Star,” Nigel said softly, using a pet name he'd given Adam since they’d started dating. He was beyond relieved Adam’s dad had been cool about it, especially since he was American. But he could probably see how happy his son was, and perhaps that was why.

“Thank you, Nigel, so will you, in yours,” Adam smiled and laced fingers with Nigel on the park bench as the sun started to set. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. Adam and Beth had decided to remain friends, though they weren't overly close, and he too, was happy his dad didn't mind about he and Nigel. “I think I'd like to have sex for the first time with you on prom night,” he said, as though he was reading the weather.

Nigel’s breath caught in his throat. “I really want that too, if you do,” he said. The confident teen never was shy or uncertain but with Adam, his feelings were so deep for him, he wanted it to be perfect. They'd done a lot of other stuff messing around, but never gone all the way. He tilted his chin and kissed the brunet slowly. A lot of teens chose prom night to go all the way. Nigel felt himself smile against Adam’s lips.   
“I do, I just said I did,” Adam said, not unkindly, it was just how he was. He kissed him again, suckling Nigel’s full upper lip and moaned a little. Oral sex and actual sex was something he'd been wanting to do, but he wanted it to be right also. He was glad that Nigel had been so patient with him. “I love you. Do you love me? We should be in love before we have sex. It says so online and dad has said that too.”

Nigel put his arm around Adam’s shoulders and pulled him close, turning to look in his eyes. “I do love you, Adam. Tu iubesc, is how we say it in Romanian. I love you, Adam Raki,” he said again, lost in the boy’s big blue eyes.

Adam lit up like a Christmas tree and hugged Nigel, kissing him again and again. “I'm glad you love me. I think we are good together,” he said, emotion in his voice, which wasn't a usual occurrence.

The two boys sat and made out a bit longer until there was a rustling from the bushes. The sun had gone down, and Nigel looked over. “What is that?” He asked.

Adam leaned forward, a bit startled until he saw the outline of a furry animal. It came out and he realized then. “It's a raccoon!” he exclaimed quietly, with a smile, always finding the creature fascinating but he'd yet to see one in Romania so far. “Two actually.”

Nigel chuckled quietly. “They’re cute little fuckers. Fat, too,” he said, grinning as they waddled into the bushes again, looking around for food. One of them spotted a piece of bread and snagged it, carrying it in his little hands back to the foliage nearby.

“It's unusual to see them. They don't belong here, but there they are,” Adam said, wistfully as he leaned into Nigel, feeling safe with him near. The other raccoon peeked out at them, as if to give its approval of the whole thing and then squeaked before going back into the bushes.

Nigel nosed into Adam’s soft chocolate curls, kissing him affectionately. Now he was thinking about prom. He hoped his boyfriend would like everything he had planned to try and make it special. Adam was still thinking of the raccoons, that is until he felt Nigel kissing him. He turned and kissed him back, utterly in love with his handsome boyfriend.

***  
The weekend of prom had arrived, and Nigel was dressed in his suit and picking up the limousine. The driver was an old man in a tuxedo. “She must be pretty special for a kid like you to make this expense,” he grinned in the rear view mirror at Nigel, who was fussing with the damn boutonnière on the lapel of his jacket. “He is very fucking special, thanks,” the blond teen said pointedly.

They pulled up to Adam’s house and Nigel got out to knock on the door. Even though they lived together, they’d decided to do this to make things a little more special. Nigel had even rented a hotel room in town; the limo and suit and room had cost him a few paychecks, but he didn't mind as he'd been saving up for awhile and really wanted to spoil the boy he loved.

He knocked, holding the matching boutonnière in his hand to give Adam. It was a galaxy blue and purple lily, lovely as the sky and matched Adam's eyes a bit.

Adam answered the door almost right away and smoothed down his suit a little awkwardly. He wasn't a fan of suits really but he knew it was standard protocol. When he saw Nigel, his heart thudded in his chest and he smiled. “Y-you look very handsome, Nigel.”

A tawny blush crept up Nigel’s cheekbones as he drank in the gorgeous sight of his beautiful boyfriend. His mouth hung open in awe, and he forgot he was even holding the extra flower for him. “Oh my god, Adam. You look fuckin amazing,” he said softly.

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam blushed right back, his cheeks rosy and eyes bright. He'd even put on some cologne, some his dad had helped him get that mostly just enhanced his natural scent. It wasn't too bothersome which was nice. The boy looked at the flower and then furrowed his brow, giggling. “Should I be holding a pretty flower too? I didn't see that online.”

Nigel was startled from his reverie and laughed at himself. “No, I got this for you. So we’d match, see? It reminded me of your eyes,” he explained as he pinned it to the boy’s lapel. He leaned close to Adam and kissed his cheek, inhaling deeply. “You smell good, darling.”

Adam ducked his head and blushed deeper still, his cheeks nearly crimson as he looked at Nigel through his long, wispy lashes. “Oh, okay, thank you,” he responded sweetly and then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek too. “I like that we match and you also smell good.”

Nigel really wanted to kiss Adam more, but he knew there'd be lots of time for that later, and Mr Raki was coming down the stairs to see them off. “We’ll see you tomorrow morning, sir,” Nigel said respectfully. He was always very grateful to Adam's dad for everything that he did for him.

Admittedly, it was unusual at first to know of his son and adopted son’s relationship but they weren't bound by blood and he loved them both. As such, he supported them, and wanted the boys to be happy. “Yes, tomorrow morning. Call me if you need me and no hanky panky. Remember the talk we all had okay?” Mister Raki said, looking at Nigel. “Now, a photo together before you two leave.”

Adam nodded and had no idea what hanky panky was but he didn't care enough to ask. He was too excited. The boy stood next to Nigel. “Okay.”

“I know, sir.” Nigel put a strong arm around Adam’s shoulders and smiled for the photo. He just had to be a little more patient a while longer. He'd waited this long and the most important thing to him was Adam knowing how much he loved him. “Thank you. We should go so we're not late, yeah?”

“Okay, you two go have fun,” Mister Raki said and then kissed both of their brows. He saw them out and then once they were away, Adam smiled, looking at the limo.

“Wow, Nigel. You got a limousine?”

“I wanted everything to be perfect tonight for you. I got us a room at Sarroglia. Where the party is. They even have a rooftop spa; I thought we could sneak up there later and maybe skinny dip…” he said with a whispered smirk as he nodded at the driver who held the door open for them. Nigel waited for Adam to climb in first and then followed.

“It is perfect! Thank you. I am very pleased with everything so far.” Adam leaned into Nigel, his arm going around his bicep. He was thankful for the privacy divider. The boy kissed him and neared his ear. “You mean naked?” he asked, utterly in love and excited. Also aroused.

Nigel slid his arm around Adam’s waist and kissed his lips with a gentle, wet open mouth, slowly sucking his bottom lip. He too was aroused at the whole prospect of the night’s events - there was to be a fancy seven course meal followed by the dance and then anything they wanted, all night long. “Definitely naked, yes. I think there's a hot tub in our room too. Oh- I got us a room, also.” He said with a playful smirk, kissing just beneath the teenager’s ear.

“I-It must have cost a lot,” Adam surmised, and then moaned quietly, wriggling in his seat a little. He turned his head, kissing Nigel soundly, laving their tongues together slowly. When he pulled back to catch his breath, he licked his lips. “I think all of that sounds good, especially being naked. I'm looking forward to it more than the dance itself. There will be a lot of people there and the music will be loud.”

Nigel grinned. “Dinner will be quiet, it’s a bunch of private tables. And yeah the dance will be loud, but we don’t even have to stay long,” he hummed a little deeper. “You know, if you don’t want to…”

“I told dad we were going to the prom, so we should go but I don't think I'll want to stay long, no,” Adam said softly, his cock hard in his suit pants. He laced their fingers together, and then noticed on the opposite seat there were two bags with overnight clothes and essentials. Thankfully it was there since he’d been so focused on the prom and suit, he'd forgotten. “You packed our bags for the night. Thank you, Nigel.”

“You’re welcome darling. Yeah, I brought everything you’ll need to be comfortable and...enjoy yourself...including me,” he winked. He was half hard himself, just smelling and sitting next to his angel. He rubbed his free hand over his thigh and squeezed his other palm against Adam’s tightly. “I can’t wait to be alone with you in our room, if I’m being honest,” he admitted with a blush.

“I am looking forward to that most of all,” Adam whispered, his cock twitching as the driver parked the car outside their destination. He looked down to see the Nigel’s half erection there and he bit his lower lip. “Thank you for everything. You are good to me,” he said and then kissed him once more. “We’re here it looks like.”

Nigel was disappointed and relieved all at once, but ultimately only glad to be with the sexiest, smartest, most amazing boy in the world.

The driver came around to let them out and Nigel slid out first so he could offer his arm to Adam. “Thanks,” he said quickly to the driver, who would remain parked until they finished dinner, to take them to the school. “Shall we?” Nigel asked trying to sound gallant and chivalrous, a twinkle in his golden eyes.

Adam nodded and took Nigel’s arm, the driver staying put until they were ready to go to the school and then their hotel room later. The boy smiled at his boyfriend and held tightly. “Yes,” he answered and let Nigel. He was really excited but right now a bit nervous about the prom. One dance should be okay, he hoped.

They made their way inside and were seated. Nigel ordered them each a glass of white wine, along with their ice water, which he’d read online would go best with the creamy pasta sauce they’d be having later with the main course. He called ahead to inquire about the menu and made sure they’d have the kind of food for Adam that he liked. Nigel had been planning this for months and wanted to leave nothing to chance.

As the server brought out the various courses, the food was of course delicious, but Nigel really couldn’t take his eyes off Adam. The way his thick, dark lashes fell across his pink cheeks when he looked down, and when he looked up, the Romanian teen felt all the air knocked from his lungs at the beauty. “Is it good, Adam?” he asked, at a slight loss for words from staring at the beautiful lad.

“It's really good,” Adam blushed, wiping his mouth. He was really flattered that Nigel had gone to so much trouble for him. It made his heart beat faster and he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. That was a silly expression, entirely impossible to have them alive in there but he understood it better now. Nigel looked so handsome though, Adam noted, ready to be alone with him after they took a quick visit to the prom. “I...I think it's nice you did all of this for me. I love you, Nigel.”

They finished dinner, and Nigel escorted the boy outside to the waiting limo, which took them to the dance at school. The older teen held his hand, and brought it to his lips to kiss his inner wrist, before he pulled him closer to kiss his mouth. “I know we’re not at the dance yet, but I had to kiss you, Adam. I love you so much, ya know?”

Adam kissed him back, and nodded slowly, holding Nigel’s face. He thumbed over alpine cheekbones and gazed at him for a moment. “It's okay. We can kiss. We don't have to exclusively kiss at the prom,” he giggled and then flicked his tongue over his boyfriend's full lips.

The Romanian teen was addicted to Adam, the soft fullness of his lips, the sweetness of his tongue, the way he melted into him when they did this. He deepened the kiss, his hands bracing both sides of Adam’s strong jawline, when he felt the limo stop. “Fuck, we’re here. I could just kiss you forever,” he said pulling away breathlessly.

“I could kiss you for a long time also,” Adam said, knowing forever was impossible but he really liked it all the same. Once the driver parked, they got out and Adam let Nigel escort him inside. Right away he felt overwhelmed by the crowd, the lighting, and the music but the theme of ‘a Starry Night’, helped to put him at ease. “The theme is really nice,” he said loudly, wrapping himself around Nigel’s arm as they walked around. “I didn't know this was going to be how it would look.”

The older teen led Adam to the table with punch and poured some for each of them. “Why don’t we just have a drink and then maybe a dance or two, yeah? Like I said, we don’t have to stay long. Just make an appearance,” he smiled, squeezing Adam’s hand to reassure him.

“Okay,” Adam nodded and walked with Nigel. He smiled at the squeeze and took the offered little cup, starting to sip. Thankfully it wasn't horrible tasting. The boy kept his focus on the stars and the colors scattered around the room, letting his gaze rest on his boyfriend. “I like the stars.”

“I prefer you to every star in the galaxy,” Nigel said. The lights dimmed and a slow dance song came on, and Nigel set his cup down. “This is a slow one. Maybe we could dance to this, yeah?” he asked, nosing into Adam’s curls affectionately.

Adam blushed and nodded, having researched dance moves too, so he felt prepared. The boy finished his drink and set his cup in the trash, pecking Nigel’s cheek. “Okay, we can dance to this, Nigel.”

The taller blond teen led Adam into the dance floor and gently guided his hands to his broad shoulders. He positioned his own around the boy’s slim waist and smiled down at him, swaying slowly. “See, beautiful? This is kinda nice.”

“It is, and the song isn't irritating,” Adam sighed, content that it was something he liked. He pressed in closer to Nigel, looking up at him with love in his youthful blue eyes. The boy kept his mind on the steps though, counting them and mouthing the words as they started to dance properly.   
Nigel pulled Adam closer, tucking his jaw again the shorter boy’s neck until his lips were brushing against the shell of Adam’s ear. “Maybe we leave after this dance, yeah? Go to the hotel, just you and I?” he whispered, leaving feathery soft kisses down the side of his neck. The main lights were lowered, with blue and silver Christmas lights sparkling all around, and the effect was magical.

“Okay,” Adam answered, his breath hitching. He normally didn't like soft touches but from Nigel it was good. The lights were nice too but he was ready to get to the hotel and have some alone time with Nigel. He was both nervous and excited all at once. Adam swayed, the song starting to near the end and he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. “I think we should go without condoms.”

A groan left Nigel’s lips at the words, and he became lightheaded with how fast he hardened at the seemingly innocent words. He leaned a bit heavily on the shorter teen, his cock tenting his dress pants, and he angled his body, grateful it was dark enough no one would see. “Oh fuck, yes, darling. I - I think that’s a good idea.” He pushed down on his erection, trying to pinch at the base and not be seen.

Adam saw and he leaned close to Nigel’s ear, his lips skimming it unintentionally. “Are you masturbating?” he asked, whispering the words, not that anyone would hear anyways. “I think that would be better to do in the room. Not masturbating of course. Sex.” The song ended and the word ‘sex’ seemed to resound through the dance hall.

“I think it’s a better idea too. Come on, angel.” Nigel coughed and pulled Adam against him in a hug, walking them towards the edge of the dance floor. The song changed to something more upbeat and with a deep breath, Nigel was able to walk normally again. He nodded and waved at a few classmates, saying hi and greeting people until they’d worked their way closer to the door.

Once they were back in the limo, Adam let out a breath. He'd awkwardly waved at a few classmates but was glad to be gone from there. “Are you sure you're not disappointed that we didn't stay at the dance longer? Prom is a milestone in many’s lives, I read.”

Nigel laughed and pulled a bottle of champagne from a chilling ice bucket. “That’s overrated bullshit for plebs, Adam. I’ve got you, you’ve got me, we’ve got a fucking fantastic limo, an amazing private suite, and all night to do anything we want. More than that, I fuckin love you so much, Adam Raki, and those are the things I want to celebrate and remember tonight.” He leaned in to kiss the boy’s lips with a hum, and then pulled open the end of the bottle off with a loud pop.

Adam blushed at that, feeling very good. He kissed him once more and took the champagne once it was poured. He wasn't sure if a toast was standard protocol, so he waited. The boy decided he wouldn't mention the alcohol to his father. “I love you too, Nigel,” he said and looked at his boyfriend, drinking him in. “I am happy. This has been a very good night so far.”

“To us, to our love, yeah? To...taking the next step,” Nigel said with a smile as he touched his glass to Adam’s.

“To our love and to taking the next step, yes,” Adam nodded, echoing the toast and then taking a sip. The bubbles tickled his nose and he giggled. “It tickles.”

To Nigel, Adam’s laughter sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world, and he broke into a big smile as he took a sip himself. “Yeah, it really does,” he chuckled, rubbing Adam’s thigh.

After a few minutes of kisses and champagne, the driver at last pulled in front of the hotel and opened the door. The boys got out and got their bags, going to the hotel entrance. “Wow!” Adam exclaimed, looking around. “This is really elegant, Nigel.”

“I’ve been thinking about tonight and planning this for a long time,” Nigel said, taking Adam’s bag for him and offering his arm, which Adam took.

The raven haired boy smiled as they walked over to the check in. “It means a lot to me, Nigel. I love it,” he said, letting his boyfriend do the talking to the front desk. Adam looked at him and tried not to pay mind to the busy staff.

Nigel got their key card and took his hand, moving their bags over to the elevator. Stepping inside, he pressed the button and the car lifted to their floor. Nigel’s golden gaze swept over the inviting form of his boyfriend, the rosy blush of his cheek and flutter of inky black lashes around baby blue eyes. His heart pounded in his chest being alone in the confined space with him as he waited for the elevator to stop.

Adam licked his lips and flicked his eyes up to Nigel as the elevator doors opened, having contemplated kissing him, but it wasn't a long enough ride. It only took a few minutes and they were inside their room, which was beautiful. Once Nigel closed the door and set their bags down, the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. “This is nice, Nigel. Very expensive looking.”

The older boy was starved for Adam at that point, and he didn’t intend to, but he wrapped his hands around the back of Adam’s head to kiss him with an eager, hungry, open mouth. “Adam, Adam,” he said, softer than he’d ever spoken to him before. “I love you…”

“I love you too,” Adam whispered, against Nigel’s lips as he held him by his biceps. Adam was hard from the kiss, his heart beating hard in his chest as a curl hung down his brow. Blue eyes peered up into amber and he licked his lips. “I never want to be without you, Nigel.”

Nigel kept his eyes focused on Adam as he slowly shrugged off his suit coat and unbuttoned the wrists of his dress shirt. He licked his lips as he looked at Adam, and tugging off his tie, he opened the first few buttons at his collar and cradled Adam’s face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss him again deeply. “I never, ever want to be without you either.”

Adam nodded, running his hand over the dusting of chest hair that was starting to form on Nigel’s chest, and kissed him again before taking off his own suit coat and setting it on table nearby. He stepped out of his shoes and unbuttoned his own shirt, once he took off his tie. He couldn't ever be without his Nigel, and he hoped they would never have to deal with being separation. “I-I’m ready, Nigel.”

Nigel’s gaze roamed down Adam’s long neck and chest hungrily as he neared him and touched him with a confident reverence. Rough fingertips skated over his skin firmly, knowing Adam hated light touches, and he massaged the boy's firm pectorals, rubbing over a pert rosy nipple.

“Nigel,” Adam breathed out, his youthful features illuminated with lust that turned from a spark to a heated glow. He shrugged his shirt off, just in his trousers and socks as he stood before his boyfriend. The boy reached out and unbuttoned Nigel’s shirt the rest of the way, slipping it off of his shoulders. He explored his chest by touch, biting his pink lower lip.

“Oh, Adam,” Nigel whispered, wrapping a hand around the back of his head, the other moving down to his hip before sliding around front to cup his growing erection. He lowered his mouth to cover Adam’s and slowly slid his tongue inside again, massaging the slick muscle over with a deep moan.

Adam knew he was supposed to wait until marriage, but he was at the age of consent, by Romanian standards and he was far more advanced mentally than most his age. He'd weighed the pros and cons of coitus; Nigel was who he loved and he was loved back. The boy undid his boyfriend's pants and slid his hand inside, wrapping his slender fingers around his cock as their tongues danced and moved in sync. He moaned, rocking his hips.

Nigel had never had sex with another boy. This would be a first for him too, and he had done some reading on how it worked, of course he watched porn too, and knew the mechanics, and how much preparation went into getting the receiving partner ready. He was eager, but loved Adam so much he wanted to take his time with him and make sure it would be a good experience. The blond teen rocked his hips into Adam’s hand, his teeth scraping along the side of his neck as eager pants slipped between his lips.

“Does it feel good?” Adam asked on a moan, his blue eyes fluttering as his neck was teased. He thumbed over Nigel’s slit and used the excess precome to slicked the glide of each pass. He knew his boyfriend would take his time and wouldn't hurt him, and honestly he was more than ready to feeling him inside. Still, he knew they had to be careful, the last thing the boy wanted was to be hasty and end up injured.

Nigel groaned, his hips jerking against Adam’s hand as he swelled painfully hard, and he nodded. “God, yeah it feels fucking amazing. Need to touch you,” he panted, unzipping and tugging down the younger teen’s slacks. Letting them fall to his ankles, he immediately pushed his hands inside the tight little briefs the boy wore, hands cupping his soft ass cheeks. “Take them off, lay on the bed, yeah?”

Adam tugged Nigel’s pants and underwear down and then nodded, pulling down his briefs and trousers. He folded them over the chair before walking to the bed to lay down on his back, looking up at him. He spread his lithe legs, his cock laying flat against his taut little belly as it rose and fell with anticipation. “Come here, Nigel. Please.”

Nigel pulled the little bottle of lube he’d bought before hand and crawled up on the bed, naked too, the dusting of hair over his lean body still not all grown in. His muscle definition was better than most for a boy his age though do to his athletic activities. The Romanian teen’s eyes burned with lust and love as he ran his hands up Adam’s legs and settled himself between them. Squirting a dollop of lubrication on his fingers and palm, he began circling his fingers round and round Adam’s hole, just rubbing along the seam from his balls to his entrance. “My Adam…”

“My Nigel,” Adam breathed out, moaning and writhing a little as he was touched there. He couldn't believe this was actually happening but was very glad it was. The boy knew that he and Nigel were meant to be, even if he didn't believe in fate. “That feels very good Nigel. I'm nervous. I know the mechanics of anal sex, but I'm afraid of the pain or that it'll be overwhelming.”

Nigel nodded and licked his lips. “If I did these two things at once, I think it’ll distract you, hmm? I’m gonna make sure it doesn’t hurt, angel,” he whispered, and leaned down on his elbows to lay his head on the soft skin of his inner thigh. He licked slowly into the juncture of thigh and the soft curly hairs above his cock, and then ran his tongue up the side, all the while working the tip of his finger around his entrance.

“I think that would be a good-” Adam stopped talking and threw his head back against the pillow, moaning loudly as he gripped the sheets tightly. It felt so incredibly good, and he saw stars behind his eyes, comets flickering in the blackness there as the immensity of the moment overtook him. “Oh Nigel-”

Truth be told, Nigel had never given blow jobs of course until his little angel Adam. But with plenty of practice, he learned every little coo and sigh, every moan, all the little sounds he would make, each line and vein and every inch of skin. He lapped a fat ball into his mouth, moaning as he swirled his tongue around and around. “So fucking delicious, mmm,” he groaned, and waited until he’d taken the head of Adam’s cock in his mouth, resting heavy on his tongue, before sliding one well-lubed finger inside.

It always felt perfect like this and the boy wiggled his toes, trying to keep still but he already felt close to coming. When the finger slid into his hole, he clamped down on it, his body wanting to push it back out. It was an odd sensation but so far it wasn't painful. Adam was about to say something but when he felt the dual stimulation he lost all thought and gasped, mewling. “Wow… oh yes-”

Nigel continued to finger the younger boy, working the digit in and out as he sucked his cock, lewd, wet spitting sounds filling the hotel room. He was painfully hard, reaching down to fist over himself with his free hand. The tight clench of Adam’s body was an overpowering sensation. “Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Adam managed, a hand going to tug gently through long blond strands. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips, watching him. “I might orgasm soon if you continue, Nigel.”

Nigel added a second finger and squeezed the base of his cock tightly to stave off his climax. “I want you to, but I need to be inside you. Just a little bit more...I don’t want it to hurt, darling, you know? You ready for three?” He twisted his wrist, pushing deeper and trying to not rush it.

“Yes,” Adam breathed out, his balls starting to ache a bit but he would rather orgasm with Nigel inside of him too. He spread his legs wider, bending them at the knee as his heels pressed into the mattress. “Oh Nigel, I need…”

Nigel’s third finger pressed in deeply, and he knew as he fingered him Adam was ready. In any event he felt they were both ready, and his teenage impatience was becoming too much to resist. The way Adam looked spread open before him like that, the tempting little pink seam running over his balls and down, the way he bit his lip and sighed...Nigel was ready too. He knelt in front of him, pushing his thighs up and pouring more lube on his cock. “You sure, Adam?” he asked once more.

“Yes,” Adam said, more than ready. Eager. Patience wavering, he reached forward and gripped Nigel’s ass, pulling him closer and biting at his chest, somewhat hard in his anxiousness. “Now Nigel, please. Don't tease me. I don't like that.”

The lanky boy stroked himself, his muscular ass flexing, and lined up he pressed inside. The tight clench of Adam’s rim bearing down on him felt better than anything he’d ever experienced. He remained still, not daring to move as he watched Adam work to relax his body and adjust. “Oh Adam...are you okay?” he asked, eyes fixed on the beautiful lad’s face.

“I'm okay,” Adam breathed out, gripping Nigel’s arms now as he looking into his eyes for a bit and licked his lips. It burned, but it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be, which meant his boyfriend had kept his word and opened him up properly. He loved the weight of the other on top of himself, it made him feel safe, and he relaxed completely. “It burns but it feels good. You can move more if you want to.”  
Slowly, Nigel began moving his hips, his belly trembling as he tried hard to control himself. “It feels so so much better than anything I’ve ever...felt...God, Adam you feel amazing,” he gasped, not taking his amber gaze off the boy’s big blue eyes. He thrust in and out, a little deeper each time, stroking Adam’s cock as he moved to help with the pain.

“Kiss me please,” Adam begged, his legs tightening around Nigel as he ran his nails down his back. His pink pucker squeezed around his boyfriend’s cock and he let out a louder moan as the burn finally gave way to pleasure. “Oh Nigel, mm, harder-”

Nigel gasped at the way his body suddenly relaxed and he sucked him inside. “Oh my god,” he whispered, followed by curses in Romanian, and he pulled Adam’s face to his open mouth closing over the younger boy’s in a desperate hungry moan. “Gods, Adam….” he began rutting faster and harder, once he opened up.

Panting into Nigel’s mouth, Adam sucked his tongue, scraping his teeth over it lightly as he let his hands go down to his beau’s ass. He gripped there, nails digging in as his cries resounded louder in the room. “N-Nigel, oh, oh, OH!”

Adam’s hands on his ass brought out a beast in the teenager, and he pushed Adam flat, starting to fuck into him even harder. He reached down, spitting in his palm and stroke his cock. “Oh Adam, I think I’m going to come soon, oh fuck,” Nigel confessed. Being a teen he could rebound fast but his stamina was not quite there yet.

“Me too,” Adam moaned, kissing down to Nigel’s neck as he held him by his ass and breathed hot against his skin. His hole pulsed around the other boy’s cock, their chests brushing together as they moved as one. It was a blurring of two souls, destiny working such a beautiful and fated union that even the stars wept jealously.

Nigel’s amber eyes burned and he captured Adam’s gaze and held it. As he stared into dreamy, heated blue eyes nearly black with pleasure, the teenager exploded, slamming hard and fast into Adam as his hips stuttered their climax. “Adam, oh fucking hell, Adam, Adam…!”

“Nigel!” Adam gasped, Breathing erratically as he found his own release, come shooting up his chest. He kissed his moans into his boyfriend's mouth, wrapping his limbs around him like a tight vine. “Wow…”

Nigel couldn’t speak for a few moments, so taken with pleasure was he. He wordlessly kissed Adam until finally he whispered. “That was intense, eh darling?” he asked, grinning at the come between their bodies. As his cock softened and he slipped out of Adam’s body, he pulled him into his arms, unable to stop kissing and touching him.

Adam rolled a little, his head on his chest, leg wrapped over his legs as he kissed Nigel back slow and passionate. “Yes, but I liked it,” he whispered, his skin dewy and pink, hair mussed up and damp. “A lot.”

Nigel wrapped an arm around him and he laughed. “Good, because I wanna do it more, don’t you?” he remarked, running his fingers up and down Adam arm firmly.

“Yes, I would like to have sex several more times tonight, and I think in the shower or tub would be appealing also,” Adam smiled, nodding as he gazed up at his beau. This was a good night, and he was glad they hadn't stayed long at the prom.

Nigel brushed his long dirty blond hair out of his face, feeling himself hardening again at his sexy boyfriend’s words. “Fuck yeah, in the shower,” he groaned with a dark chuckle, pawing Adam and touching him everywhere he could reach. “I love your body, I love every gorgeous fucking inch of you, Adam.”

“Good because I love all of you too,” Adam said, softly, also touching Nigel anywhere he could reach. He was starting to get hard too and he rolled over on top of him, beginning to grind his cock against his boyfriend’s slowly. “Mm, Nigel…”

Nigel rutted against him, groaning at how extra dirty it seemed to be so horny again still covered in come and lube. He palmed over and squeezed Adam’s ripe, plush ass. “Fuck, that feels nice, hmmm?”

“Oh yes, it does,” Adam moaned, his hips grinding down into Nigel as he straddled on of his thighs to get more friction. He began to pant, almost whorish yet still innocent sounds coming from his mouth. “It's so good.”

Nigel squirted some lube on his cock and tucked it between Adam’s cheeks, pushing up and grunting deeply. He kissed the boy hard exploring his mouth with an eager tongue. “Fuck, Adam, you taste so good,” he moaned, always loving making out with his boyfriend but now, it seemed even better than ever.

“You do too,” Adam whispered, both legs over Nigel’s hips again as he rutted against his cock and kissed him heatedly. He was lost to lust, totally entranced by the feeling. The boy was always known to be one track minded and right now, all his attention was on his boyfriend. Grasping the blond’s face, he bit his lips, licking between them to plunge back in as his cock leaked from the tip.

Nigel’s mind raced with everything he wanted to do to Adam, but right now all he could do was grind his hips against him feverishly, his desire built back up rapidly. He shoved his hand between their bodies, wrapping around his cock and jerking it as he sucked Adam’s tongue. “We can just do this all night, fuck, oh fuck,” he gasped, and he erupted again, come shooting between Adam’s ass cheeks and up his back.

“Yes,” Adam moaned loudly, his lithe hips working as his body tensed and he came right with Nigel, up his belly and chest. “N-Nigel!” he all but shouted and shook with each fierce wave of orgasm as it shot through and out of him. He poured his passion into his boyfriend's mouth, still holding his face as his heartbeat pounded in his ears like a drum.

Nigel kissed him back, holding his face with his free hand, and leaned up on his elbows, staring completely smitten at Adam. “I hope you know now, you have me, you have me utterly forever, gorgeous Adam. Te Iubesc...te iubesc my Star, my Adam,” he whispered with a dreamy, delirious smile.

Adam was too spent and in love to argue that they wouldn't live forever. He knew what Nigel meant and found it made his heart flutter. Figuratively speaking. “I love you too, Nigel, and I'm glad because you have me too, as long as we're here on the planet together.”

The boys spent the rest of the night cuddling, making out, talking about their future together, and just everything; they eventually cleaned up, ate and fucked once more. Nigel was finally spent around three am and his kissed Adam to sleep as they drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Adam woke up first, and rolled over on his side, and watched Nigel sleep, his fingers resting on his chest. He was a little sore but not a lot since he'd been worked open well. They had had a good night. It was truly one he wouldn't ever forget. 

The older teen stirred and opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the beautiful, flushed face and cheeks of his Adam. He touched the boy’s face fondly and wiggled his eyebrows in a goofy face. “Good morning, gorgeous,” he said in a deep, sleep-roughened voice.

“Good morning, Nigel,” Adam giggled, and rubbed his eyes, leaning into the touch. At first he didn't know what the face had been for but then he realized it was just a playful morning greeting. “I'm hungry. I hope they have cereal here.”

Nigel ran his hands up and down Adam’s naked body and yawned sleepily. “I checked, they do. I made sure of it.” He reached between his legs and tugged on his cock. “I hope last night was ok for you, hmmm?”

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam smiled and then watched Nigel touch himself. He bit his lower lip and blushed, leaning down to kiss him slowly. “It was. It was more than okay. I enjoyed it a lot.”

“Me too. I couldn’t have asked for a better prom. You’ve made my life so much fucking better than I ever woulda thought, Adam.” Nigel tended to get a bit romantic sometimes, and where he lacked in eloquence he made up for with passion.

“Thank you,” Adam responded, stoic but his heart was fluttering. He cupped Nigel’s face, thumbing over his cheekbone as he gazed at him, blue to amber. “You have made my life so much fucking better too, Nigel. It's fucking great and I love you very fucking much.” He was trying to get the cussing thing down.

Nigel laughed a little boisterously; it was about the cutest damn thing in the world to hear those words come with such sincerity from his angel’s mouth. “You’re getting good at that darling. Dad will love that,” he joked. “And what I mean is, he won’t approve and you shouldn’t cuss in front of him.”

“A lot of things I've done here that he won't approve of,” Adam joked, looking at Nigel to see if he thought it was funny. He kissed him twice and played with his hair. He liked Nigel's hair.  _ All _ of him. “I won't cuss in front of him or tell him we had intercourse.”

Nigel turned bright red and smiled down at Adam sheepishly. “Yeah, that’s a good idea, darling.”

Nigel stretched after breakfast and went to the patio to have a cigarette. He hadn’t showered and felt like it was very necessary after their activities. “I’m gonna clean up, babe,” he said, sauntering back inside with his boxers hanging low on his hips.  

“Okay,” Adam nodded and then walked over. “I am join you, unless you want to shower by yourself?” he offered, his shirt off and just in his little briefs.

Nigel kissed the side of Adam’s neck, rubbing his bubble-butt before slapping it playfully. “We wouldn’t want to waste water, would we? Yeah, join me,” the teenager answered, already hard again.

“No, you're right. I hadn't thought of the water usage,” Adam said, thinking that Nigel cared about that. He would need to research the topic later, find out how much the average shower utilized. The slap made him squeak and he flushed deeper and then tugged off his briefs, his own hard cock slapping his belly. “Okay let's shower.”

Nigel shed his boxers too, his darker, veiny cock springing free as he stared lustfully down Adam’s pale, lithe young body. “God damn, I’m lucky you’re mine, Adam,” he said appreciatively, tugging the younger lad into the bathroom with him and starting the shower.

“I don't believe in luck but I think we are both fortunate,” Adam smiled and hugged Nigel from behind, his cock pressing between the older teen’s cheeks. “Maybe one day I can penetrate you too,” he said, speaking between the blond’s shoulders.

Nigel gasped at that, wiggling his bottom against Adam’s cock. “Wow, yeah? That’s….I would do that, baby,” he grinned. He climbed in the tub, pulling the curly-haired boy with him. The golden fur on his slim body quickly plastered down his tanned skin, and he grabbed a bar of soap, lathering his palms and beginning to run his hands all over Adam.

“Okay, we will have to plan that sometime,” Adam smiled again and then eyed Nigel's body before closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of his boyfriend's hands on him. “That feels nice. You're making me aroused.”

Nigel hummed in agreement and brushed his lips over Adam’s neck and shoulders, avoiding his cock just yet. They were both aroused, and in the shower, and it didn’t take a genius to know where this was going. “You’re arousing me, gorgeous,” he said softly.

Adam knew where it was going, even with the issues he had reading people that much was clear. “I can see that,” he giggled and then arched his back, his chest pushing gently into Nigel’s. The boy ran his hands down his boyfriend's back, down to his ass, which he squeezed. “I wish we could stay here forever. The hotel, not the shower.”

Nigel hummed, loving the way Adam played with his ass. “I do too. I hope when I got to college we can have our own place, yeah? I mean we’ll stay at your house as long as we can, but having this privacy is pretty nice.”

“It is. I like it a lot,” Adam said and leaned in close to suck on Nigel’s neck, making sure not to make a bruise there. He was becoming braver, and slipped his finger between Nigel’s cheeks, just to feel his pucker but not push in.

Nigel found himself leaning in to Adam’s touch. It felt funny to be touched there, but not bad. Different. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, but what he did love was Adam’s hands on his body. He craned his neck to kiss Adam’s, scraping his teeth over the skin with a groan, but resisting biting as badly as he wanted to. It was slow and lazy with all the desire between them simmering under the surface.

“Wow, you feel so warm,” Adam moaned, also wanting to feel Nigel’s teeth. He ground his hips, his slick, soapy cock rubbing against the other boy’s as his lust went for a flicker to a flame. The younger teen wanted to explore all of Nigel, to know every single angle and jaunt of bone.  “You can bite me, just not in places dad can see.”

Nigel bent down and suckled one of Adam’s taut, rosy nipples between his teeth, tongue laving over even as he bit down. “Okay, baby,” he whispered, his cock jutting into the firm muscle of Adam’s thigh. “You can keep touching me there, okay?” he encouraged, enjoying how slippery they were against each other.

Adam gripped Nigel’s hair, inhaling sharply as he cried out pleasurably. “Oh! I… don't stop,” he managed, really liking that and then nodded. “Okay.” The boy massaged Nigel’s pucker, going up and down his crack as he rolled his hips and lolled his head back.

Nigel really loved the way Adam was rubbing over his hole, and he moved to the other nipple, biting a little harder. “I know my ass isn’t near as nice as yours, but that feels good,” he finally admitted.

“Can I perform analingus on you?” Adam asked, mewling under Nigel's ministrations. He gasped and pulled his boyfriend's hair when he was bit harder, to show he really liked it. “And your ass is very nice. Much better than mine.”

“Not even close, oh Adam. Yours is so perky and full and soft,” Nigel growled a little and moved up to kiss his lips. “Fucking hell. Yes please, I’d like that…”

Adam kissed him back for a minute longer and then blushed at the compliment. He walked around behind Nigel and then got on his knees. “Okay, please face the wall, and bend over,” he instructed.

Nigel did as he was asked, looking back at Adam over his shoulder as he bent at the waist. Bracing his hands against the wall, he spread his legs, feeling himself tremble in anticipation. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Adam breathed out, his breath hitching at the sight before roving his hands down his cheeks and between his legs. He really liked how muscular Nigel was and while he'd never licked someone  _ there _ , he was looking forward to it with his boyfriend. Spreading his cheeks, the boy cautiously leaned and kissed each one, then licked a hot stripe up his crack.

Nigel threw his head back and moaned loudly, not expecting the intense sensation that accompanied the licking. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but a warm, wet, wiggling tongue was not ever among the things he thought he’d say he enjoyed. This felt utterly amazing though, and he found himself arching his back into him, wanting more. “Fuck, that feels good…”

Since Nigel liked it, Adam continued, happy with how his boyfriend tasted. He swirled his tongue around the other boy’s hole, his hand reaching to grasp Nigel’s cock as he laved over the pucker more and more eagerly, moaning. It was very arousing doing this, and he decided he'd like to do it more often.

Nigel was eager to try new things with Adam; he’d never done anything like this before, and was shocked at his body’s response. He was so hard, a long strand of clear fluid dropped from the end of his cock, and he was making noises he’d never heard himself make before. He was cursing under his breath, encouraging the boy’s talented mouth. He arched his back a little more, seeking all he could get.

Adam decided to try another new thing he'd seen in porn and slapped Nigel’s ass, pressing his face in closer. He dipped his tongue inside his pucker, his hips grinding as water cascaded down over his body. It was really sexy, and it had him leaking from his swollen, hard, cock. “Oh, Nigel,” he moaned into his ass, nearly blind with desire.

Nigel let out a surprised grunt at the slap and gasped at the way Adam’s tongue felt breaching him. “Oh fuck, yes...use your finger. You can do it, angel, go ahead,” he whispered.

The boy was worried that his saliva wasn't enough lubrication, but did as Nigel said after wetting him really good. He pressed his finger in, up to the knuckle and waited for him to adjust. “Let me know if it hurts,” Adam said, licking around his finger as he went in deeper, his other hand still working his boyfriend’s cock.

It burned, he couldn’t lie, and it took his breath away for a moment as he adjusted. He could tell he would need lube. “It’s good, it’s good. We need lube, okay? I don’t want to stop but I’ll need lube before you add another, yeah?” he whispered awkwardly, not wanting to dissuade him. The teen was determined to try this with his boyfriend.  

Adam removed his finger carefully, and nodded, straightening his stance once he stood up. He didn’t want to hurt Nigel. “Okay, let’s finish our shower and then get into bed,” he suggested, a rosy blush coloring his features. “I know you didn’t want me to stop but I think the bedroom is the optimal place for this.” Adam got the soap and finished bathing himself, and Nigel.

Nigel took a deep breath and nodded, rinsing himself and Adam off. He turned off the water and opened the curtain, grabbing them each towels. He was very excited to continue, as evidenced by his bobbing erection. He stepped out of the tub and helped Adam out as well. “Good?”

“Is what good?” Adam asked, drying off. He looked at Nigel with brows knitted, more a question than anything else. He was still very hard, and eager also though, more than ready to get to be on top. The boy watched Nigel, waiting.

“I guess I meant, are you uhm...ready to get into bed and maybe try this, yeah?” he stumbled, and for the first time in ages, he too felt nervous. He’d never done this either, and it excited him because he loved Adam. He still had butterflies though. Walking into the bedroom, he dropped the towel and climbed up in the bed, looking over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy.

Adam picked up Nigel’s towel, and then put it, and his own in the hotel dirty clothes. He blushed and walked over to the bed, crawling between his legs and bracketing his head. With a smile, he nodded. “Yes, I am ready, Nigel, as long as you’re still okay with it.”

Nigel felt the air leave his lungs when his gaze met Adam’s. His boyfriend was so gorgeous, and it filled the older boy’s belly with heat, those big blue eyes and thick dark lashes. A wet, messy curl hung in his face, skin pink with heat from the shower. He lay back against the pillow, looking up at Adam. “How do you want me?” he asked, grinning as he spread his thighs.

Adam gazed down at Nigel, and leaned in to kiss him, his body covering him as he laid between the Romanian’s spread thighs. “I want to have sex in this position, at least initially, unless you would prefer to be on top of me, so you can control the depth and speed?”

“Missionary. I’m a little big to get on top and ride, yeah? This way you can control things and ...I trust you, Adam,” Nigel smiled softly, running a hand through his long wet hair and adjusting himself on the pillows. He bent his knees and scooted his ass forward, allowing lots of room for Adam to work. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous, Adam,” he whispered.

“Thank you, Nigel, and okay. Also you are very handsome,” Adam whispered, and then rutted his cock between Nigel’s cheeks, not wanting to rush, he wanted to take it slow, make sure his boyfriend was worked open properly and that they were both heated. “I won’t hurt you, not intentionally. I-I love you.”

Nigel moaned at the feel of his boyfriend’s cock. He was already hard, leaking pre come on his own belly, and he bit his lip looking up at Adam. He handed the lube to the brunet. “Put some on your fingers and you know...you want me to start?” he asked.

Adam slicked up his fingers after backing up a little, and then shook his head. “I want to start for you, if that’s okay,” he said, wanting to be the one to pleasure Nigel. Plus, he would need to know how for later anyway. His boyfriend looked so sexy like that, but then again he always did. He pressed a finger to his hole, rubbing around the rim, and then slowly inserted the tip, feeling the ring of resistance start to give way. “Tell me i-if you need me to stop or slow down, please.”

The blond, lanky teen naturally tensed at the contact, but breathed slower and deeper to relax - in through his nose and out through his mouth. He knew it was just the initial burn, and that it would subside, so he encouraged Adam. “Good, good, baby push your finger all the way in, you’ll feel me loosen up, yeah angel?”

Adam had hurt him in the shower when he’d done this, but this time they had lube, so he was glad about that. He slid it all the way in, doing so carefully, and slowly, eyes alternating between Nigel’s hole and his eyes. The boy really wanted to insure his boyfriend was okay. “I feel it loosening a little. Are you okay?”

Nigel’s eyes opened and looked down into Adam’s sweet, sexy blue eyes. “God, yeah. It feels weird but, okay, doesn’t hurt. Lube helps. Bend y-y-y-your...bend your knuckle, yeah? There’s o-o-o-ohhh. There’s a place that will make it feel good. Slow, slow…” he directed, shifting his hips and reaching down to stroke his cock a little, take the edge off.

Doing as instructed, Adam licked his lips and bent his knuckle. He moved Nigel’s hand with his free one, and then took his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. The boy found a spongy spot inside, and pressed there, rubbing in circles. He wondered if it was the prostate, but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was he wanted to please the other teen.

“Oh f-f-f-f-ffuck,” the blond gasped, hips arching off the bed and jerking into Adam’s mouth. A bolt of heat shot from his ass all the way up his body, a shock of pleasure he’d never felt before, and he knew what it was. The combination of the wet heat of his angel’s mouth in combination made it even more intense, and his fingers tangled in dark curls. “You got it, oh fuck, gorgeous that feels so fucking good…”

Adam was happy, and very aroused too. He continued taking his handsome boyfriend down, and since he was distracted, added a second finger, carefully and slowly. The boy made sure not to hurt him, adding a little more lube, then before too long felt the muscle loosen again, so he pressed once more on that pleasure spot, his tongue swirling as he suckled the unsheathed head between his lips.

He was lost in pleasure, rocking his hips in and out of Adam’s warm wet mouth, rough groans spilling from his lips. “So fucking good, angel, perfect,” he encouraged as his body relaxed more and more to the long slender fingers working him open. “You can do...try three fingers, gorgeous…”

Popping off, Adam caught his breath, licking his lips. “Okay, Nigel,” he said, and reslathered his fingers, going right back to sucking his boyfriend’s perfect cock. Again carefully, he added a third, keeping them together tightly as they went in and out of Nigel’s hole. The sounds didn’t gross him out, and actually aroused him further, so much so that he began to undulate his hips.

“Fuck, god baby that’s so good. Ahhh!!!” Nigel writhed under the younger boy, head thrown back and one hand in his brown curls. After a few more minutes he was close to coming, but he didn’t want to come until Adam was inside him, so he coaxed the boy up. “Come on darling. I’m ready for you to fuck me, yeah?” He begged.

“Yes, I’d like that,” Adam affirmed, and withdrew his fingers, wiping them on a kleenex next to the bed. He lubed up his cock, and positioned it at Nigel’s hole, slowing pressing in. He moaned, the tight heat better than he could have imagined, and kissed the sound into Nigel’s mouth, sucking on his tongue as his body shook from the immense pleasure of it all. “Oh… Nigel…a-are you okay?”

Adam looked so beautiful atop him like this, and he stroked his own cock a few times as he watched him. The distraction helped with the burn; Adam’s cock was of course more to take than even three of his fingers. “It’s good, it’s good angel. Go all the way in and hold still a minute,” he directed, jaw slack and sharp teeth flashing as he breathed deeply.

Adam nodded, and slipped all the way in, to the hilt, pausing there. He took the moment to kiss down to Nigel’s neck, laving over his skin, as his slim fingers trailed down his side, to his chest. There, he stroked a nipple, circling it, and once he felt Nigel relax, he began to move, slowly, making love to him in lieu of hard fucking--at least for now. The boy had been watching a lot of porn, per usual, to make sure he did this right, and he grunted softly, his balls moving inside the sack as he pressed in again, pausing once more. “You feel so good, Nigel. I like being inside of you.” 

It was vastly different, for obvious reasons, being on this side of the equation, completely new to Nigel, and yet it was intimate and powerful in a way he cherished. The tender, intuitive way Adam made love, well he knew he was beyond fucking lucky. Adam was the kind of boy he knew everyone would envy him for having, and filled his chest with love to know this beauty was his alone. He moaned at the stroke to his nipple and reached for Adams cheek to pull him on top closer and kiss him. “Fuckin perfect, baby, just perfect,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Adam whispered back, kissing him slow as his hips moved, cock driving deep inside and back out again. He felt sweat form on his skin, muscles working, and ass flexing below the dimples above his cheeks. The boy’s body pressed against Nigel completely, no space between, but it gave the older teen’s cock the friction it needed while Adam picked up the pace a little, pumping earnestly into his boyfriend. “Oh Nigel… Nigel….”

Nigel pulled his thighs up, knees almost bent to his shoulders, grunting as Adam’s body weight gave him just the perfect amount of friction, and with every thrust against his prostate Nigel could feel the fire building in his spine. “God, fucking god, angel, you fuck me so fucking good,” he panted, completely smitten with the teen. His dark curls, normally combed so flawlessly, were askew and wet, the apples of his cheeks flushed red, and the Romanian grabbed both sides of Adam’s face to kiss him hard. “Fuck,” he gasped against his red lips.

Adam went harder, moaning and panting into Nigel’s mouth, his balls slapping against the other as he fucked him into the mattress. The bed moved, the headboard hitting the wall and the boy didn’t care. All he cared about was how good it felt to be inside of Nigel and to feel the hot constriction around his shaft. He was close, but he didn’t want it to end, he wanted to do this forever somehow, even if it wasn’t possible. “Nigel… wow… “ he managed, then dipped his tongue back into his mouth, arms bracketed on either side of the older boy’s head.

The blond teen bit against Adam’s lips, licking into his mouth and sucking his tongue as his moans grew louder. “I’m going to...come, Adam…” he moaned as his cock jerked and spurted hot come between them, sticky and thick, untouched and throbbing against his belly. His glutes clenched around Adam, abs rippling and legs wrapped tight around the smaller boy. “Adam, oh fuck, Adam!”

“Oh yes-” Adam moaned louder, still thrusting hard, keeping his movements close to Nigel instead of long and slow. The clutch of his boyfriend’s body was too much, and with muscles stuttering, he finally came. He filled his hole with creamy seed, coating the insides thoroughly, kissing Nigel with wild abandon as he exhaled and inhaled again, through flared nostrils. His whole body was hot, covering sweat, but languid after a few more passes. Adam collapsed on top of the older boy, laving his tongue slower as they rode out the waves together. “Nigel…”

Nigel never imagined he’d like this half way as much as he did, though he was positive it was because of how desperately he loved him. “My Adam. God, you’re a fucking revelation. I’m so lucky you’re my boyfriend, baby. This was better than anything I could’ve imagined, you know?” he said softly, brushing Adam’s cheek.

“I didn’t know, but I do now, Nigel,” Adam smiled, leaning into the touch before kissing him once more and then rolling onto his side. He snuggled into the blond, wrapping his limbs around him. “I feel fortunate also. I love you, and don’t want us to ever break up. I didn’t think I could love, or be loved. Well, the option was there, but I wasn’t sure it would happen to me, b-but I’m glad it did.”

“As am I, my fucking gorgeous little angel. I’m so damn in love with you…”

“I am in love with you too, Nigel.”


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later and Adam's father sat both boys down. He told them they were moving to New York, that he was being stationed there. Of course, he also knew he couldn't make Nigel join them, since he was of age now, however he agreed to come. There was no way he was leaving Adam, and the younger teen was really glad. It made it easier for the sixteen-year-old to adapt to the big change, knowing Nigel would be there with him. He wasn't sure how the others would treat him, but with his boyfriend at his side, he'd be protected. 

One more week passed, and they all moved to a sizable apartment in the city. They each had a room of their own, and Adam tested so well in school that he was given the opportunity to graduate early and attend college at the end of the first semester. It actually seemed like Nigel was having a harder time adjusting, so it wasn't a shock that while Adam was studying, he tried to make new friends.

What it boiled down to was, Nigel didn’t feel like he fit in. New York was a melting pot of cultures and creeds, generations, it was like everyone in the world was there, but an Eastern European teenager that had spent his entire life in Bucharest, well, he felt out of place. He was not sure yet if he wanted to go to college, and fortunately Mr Raki had been understanding in that regard, telling him it was an option that was out there for him but he could wait if he wanted to give it more thought. He wasn’t about to just let him be idle though, so the older man he insisted he get a job.

Nigel found work at a mechanic’s shop in Queens, in a Romanian neighborhood. Since he was young and bilingual, it gave him an extra edge, and the old man running the shop seemed to take to him right away. It made Nigel feel good to be able to make his own money, and set it aside for college and his future - which he hoped would include of course his lovely little Adam.

A few months down the line and Adam was on a new routine, halfway to turning seventeen and a early graduation in sight. He walked over to Nigel and kissed him. "I have a couple of different options for collages. I'm excited, Nigel."

Nigel didn’t like the idea of Adam going too far, and his stomach grew tight with fear even as Adam brought it up. “Yeah? Where...uh, where are they, hmm?” he asked, smiling and wrapping his arms around the boy’s slim waist.

“One is in California, and one is here,” Adam said, tilting his head up to kiss Nigel’s lips softly. “I think I’ll go to the one here though, because I don’t want to be far away from you, Nigel. I can learn engineering at either one.”

Nigel nodded quickly, taking a deep breath of relief. “Don’t want you going to California, Adam, if I’m being honest. I think I couldn’t fucking take it, you know? Being apart from you and so very fucking far away.” he nervously rubbed his arm, glad for Adam’s chances at going somewhere local. “You’ll be the best fucking engineer they ever had, that’s for sure. They’re lucky to even have you. Look how brilliant you are. You always have been, angel.”

“Thank you,” Adam blushed, not noticing the nervousness from Nigel. He just smiled and kissed him again, happy that he was happy for him. “I wouldn’t want to leave you, or New York now that I’m more used to it.” A change like that would be hard, but even more so without his boyfriend. He didn’t say it, but he couldn’t handle the thought of not having him in his life either; Nigel kept him safe, they loved each other, and he was deeply embedded in Adam’s everyday life and routine. “You are like… a part… of me, Nigel.”

The slow blink of dark inky lashes over bright blue eyes wound its way around Nigel’s heart, and he felt that familiar pull in his chest, the intense, all-consuming love he had for him. “We’re a part of each other, angel. You’re just as much a part of me, you know? I’d fucking kill anyone who tried to take you from me. I...I need you too. I love you so much,” Nigel said, cupping Adam’s face in both hands and kissing him deeply.

Adam slid his tongue with Nigel’s, holding time around his waist now as he was kissed like that. He moaned quietly, happy to be with Nigel, glad to have him in his life. Where his words came up short, his actions spoke for him, his hands running up and down the other teen’s back. It felt intense, but in a way that the boy was fond of. “I love you so much too Nigel, and I need you.”

Nigel moaned into the kiss from the beautiful brunet, his fingers tangling into dark curls, when a vibrating buzz came the phone in his back pocket. Adam had encouraged him to use an alarm so he’d never be late for work, helping him plan his bus route and schedule. None of that came too easy for him, and it really helped. Unfortunately though it meant it was time for work. Adam had even calculated how much time Nigel would need to walk to the bus based on how fast he walked. “I have to go to work,” he whispered in a near whine. All he wanted to do was make out with his little Adam.

“Okay, yes, and I need to study for tomorrow. Have a good day at work, Nigel,” Adam said, kissing him once more, with a hug, then he let go. He understood totally, and while he wanted to just makeout with Nigel also, he knew they couldn’t mess up their routines and plans. It would hardly be an optimal situation. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

*******

Nigel had been socializing more and more with the other Romanian teenagers working at the repair shop, many of them quite into smoking, drinking, and stealing. He knew Mr Raki would never approve, so he kept it on the downlow, and managed to avoid smoking again, knowing Adam would immediately know, and not wanting anything to interfere with his hot, steamy makeouts with his boyfriend.

He was making good money, decent money, but when one of the boys there told him how he could make even more, Nigel didn’t see a downside to going along. He could put away even more cash for when he’d eventually find his own place with Adam; he needed all the money he could get and besides, he really wanted to do special things for him, buy him gifts and treat him places. They were doing well, with Mr Raki helping them out, but he knew they wouldn’t always have the benefit of Adam’s dad to take care of them.

“I’ll be a little late for dinner Adam, okay? They have a new customer here with a really big job I have to stay late and work on,” he said as he was getting ready to leave for work the next day. It definitely wasn’t a lie, but he didn’t want to implicate Adam by telling him exactly what the job was or who the customer was.

“You will?” Adam asked, not happy that Nigel would be late, but at least he told him about it, and it was for his job, so he could understand that. “How late, Nigel?”

Nigel knew if he gave a specific time, there would be no avoiding upsetting Adam if he didn’t get back by the exact time he’d give. Honesty was the best policy, this he knew. “I don’t know, to be honest, angel. I’ve never done this kinda work before, this, uhh, detailed. But I’ll be home as soon as possible, yeah?” he assured him, leaning down and cupping the boy’s smooth jaw, thumbing over his cheek. He kissed his lips softly, closing his eyes, sweeping his tongue over the soft skin and savoring the taste.

Adam kissed him back, letting his tongue meet Nigel’s before he withdrew it completely. He held onto him tightly, as though he might not get to see him again, which he knew was silly since he’d be home, but just later. He really wished his boyfriend could give him a time, but he understood that on occasions work didn’t offer that option, at least not when working on cars and things. So he nodded, looking into his eyes.  “Please be safe, Nigel. I don’t want anything to happen to you, and garages are dangerous places with all the tools, chemicals, and equipment. I love you and will see you tonight, okay?”

Nigel squeezed him and grinned. “Of course angel, I’ll see you tonight.”

***

It was long past dinner. Midnight, and Adam was pacing back and forth, fingers tapping rapidly at his sides. Where was Nigel? He was thinking it, and said as much out loud.

“Adam, calm down. I’m sure he’s… I’m sure he’s okay,” Mister Raki said, but he was worried too. He didn’t let it show though.

“No! He’s not here, father. He’s not here and he wouldn’t be gone this long. It’s unrealistic to think he’s still working on a car at midnight! I hate his job!”

Adam’s father walked over and wrapped his arms around his son, just as the boy was starting to slap his own head in worried frustration. It was too much, all the fear, all the emotions he couldn’t handle; mostly, he just wanted to see Nigel. When his dad hugged him, he felt a little more together, a tad calmer, but his chest felt tight, and belly was in knots, or it seemed to be. He started to cry.

“We need to go look for him. He could be hurt, I told him it was dangerous there at the garage. He needs to quit.”

Mister Raki was rubbing Adam’s back when his phone rang.

“Adam stay calm, I need to take this. Breathe slowly okay? It’s probably Nigel’s boss.”

Adam nodded, as Mister Raki went to answer it, not saying much other than he understood, but his lips were pressed into a thin line, brows knitted together. When he got off the phone, he pocketed it, walking back to his son as he scrubbed a hand over his face in sad frustration.

“Adam... “

“What? Who was that? Was it Nigel? I-is he okay? When is he coming home?”

“Adam listen… Nigel isn’t hurt, but he’s not… let’s sit down first.”

“NO! Where is Nigel! He’s not what? Why aren’t you telling me where he is and when he’ll be back?” Adam started to cry harder, his face red, and whole body shaking.

“He’s been arrested, Adam. He apparently has gotten involved with a Romanian gang here. He was with them tonight and they got into something illegal, I don’t know the details yet, but he won’t be coming home…”

Adam didn’t say a word. Not at first. He felt anger, sadness, and worry wash over him like a wave of hot lava. It was all too much.

“HAHA! Fooled you! Dumb Adam!” Adam picked up the lamp and threw it, almost hitting his father. “Dumb, dumb, Adam! He lied to me! He didn’t tell me! I HATE him!” Adam made it to the mirror and bashed his head against it before his father could stop him, blood trickling down his brow. His dad grabbed him them, holding him tight as his son sobbed, but calmed at least physically.

“You don’t mean that, Adam. You don’t hate him. You’re upset, just breath and let me look at your head, get you in bed okay? We can go see him eventually, and he may call too. I’ll do anything I can to try to get him out if possible.”

“He left me, dad. Nigel’s gone to jail and he won’t ever come back.” Adam’s chest was heaving, the boy taking big gasping breaths, which made him feel light headed. “He preferred to be with them than be with me.” A pause and then, “I don’t hate him. I love him. I miss him and want him home. He keeps me safe. I even decided to stay here for collage… for him.”

Mister Raki sighed. “Oh son… I’m sorry. This is just something that has happened. I love him too, just like a son, and I tried to spare him this fate, but he just went through too much as a child. It’ll be okay though. I promise.” He knew that Adam’s recovery and adaptation over this would be a very hard one.

“How can you promise me that when you don’t know?”

“I suppose I can’t son.”

***

“I want my fucking phone call,” Nigel barked at the guard, who rolled his eyes.

“Pipe down, kid. You’re in no position to be making demands.”

An older guard walked up, dismissing him, and pulled out his keys. “Wrists out,” he commanded, and Nigel placed his hands through the small window with a sneer while the guard cuffed him and unlocked the cell. “We called your father. I recommend you call a lawyer, if he’s got one.”

Nigel wasn’t listening, just dialing Adam’s cell phone, listening as the bell tone rang endlessly and waiting, hoping he would pick up.

Breaking normal routine, Adam had been far too upset to go to school. He just sat on the side of his bed, staring at the wall. When the phone rang, it jolted him, but he answered, tone weak and a bit hoarse from all the crying and yelling.

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Adam, angel, it’s me. Fucking hell, I fucked up. I don’t even know where to start. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. I’m so fucking sorry,”  _ Nigel said, his voice breaking as bad as his heart did upon hearing his little star’s voice.

Adam had planned out what he’d say, how he’d chide Nigel but he couldn’t, not now, and not when he heard the sincerity in his tone. The boy didn’t read tones well, or often, but he knew his Nigel, in and out, or well, apart from the surprise last night.

_ “I miss you, Nigel. I wish you hadn’t lied to me. I don’t believe in wishes, but I just don’t want you in jail. What did you do? When can you come home? I love you…” _

Adam started to cry softly into the phone. It wasn’t something he did often, but he couldn’t help it now.

_ “I don’t know when they’ll let me come home. I...I can’t talk about the details over the line like this. I still have to talk to the fucking lawyer I guess. I didn’t know it would be this bad. I don’t know what to do, I fucking miss you so bad and I’m so fucking sorry….Adam, I love you…It’ll be okay, angel, I will do whatever it takes to get home to you...” _

An automated voice on the line warned the call would end automatically in thirty seconds, and Nigel grew desperate, trying to not cry and somehow calm Adam down.

_ “No, no, we need more than thirty seconds,” _ Adam began to panic, not wanting the call to end, but he would be strong at least for that much longer.  _ “I love you too, Nigel. Please come home soon, I miss you. Nothing is the same without you. We will try to come visit if they let us.   _

_ “Adam nothing’s right without you either, you’re my best fucking friend, Adam…” _

The robotic voice cut in once more to say  _ “Disconnecting in 10 seconds…” _

_ “Te iubesc, my Adam…” _

The call was over and before Adam could even tell Nigel that he was his best friend too, his boyfriend, his universe. He collapsed on the bed, crying into his pillow, cocooning himself under his weighted blankets.

***

They charged Nigel with drug trafficking and possession of a controlled substance. The good news was, since his adoption by Mr Raki had occured years earlier, he wasn’t at risk to be deported to Romania. The bad news was, since he was over eighteen, he was convicted as an adult. The lawyer had managed to negotiate a reduced sentence of only three years. The worse news - Nigel was going to Riker’s, one of the most infamously rough correctional facilities in the states.

His background growing up on the brutal streets of Bucharest came in handy, and his street smarts, ability to bullshit and intimidate people, not to mention his fighting skills, saved his ass time and again. He fell in with a rough, powerful faction of prisoners there, and it didn’t take long for him to be feared and respected in spite of his youth. Nigel had the ability to make himself seem far older than his years, and the confident swagger that he always had combined with his intense charm and skill at manipulation gained him a reputation as a young man not to be fucked with. He’d got himself thrown in solitary several times for stabbings and beatings, it was worth it even if he’d had to take as bad as he got some days. Fortunately -miraculously - he’d avoided any serious injury.

It was a long fucking way from his idyllic life with the beautiful young Adam and his father.

He only let himself cry in the showers, when no one could tell for all the water flowing down. The pain in the pit of his stomach never ever went away. Adam’s was the first face he saw in his mind’s eye when he woke, and the last one he thought of when he went to sleep.

Nigel had taken to working out every chance he had, pumping iron in the yard when he was allowed for his one hour a day, and doing endless push ups and chin ups in his cell. In a matter of weeks, his muscle definition was very visible. He’d never had the softness his lovely Adam possessed, always being a lanky, thin kid, even as good as Mr Raki fed them, but he became even leaner and more athletic and toned behind bars.

***

Nigel was just sauntering into the showers after yard time, and it wasn’t very crowded, just a cluster of five or six men jammed into one corner and the sound of punches being thrown. Nothing at all unusual, but for a small whimpered plea that cut through the din.

_ “Please, stop, no!!!” _

There was something in that voice that cut through Nigel’s heart. Towel secured around his waist, he made his way to the corner where they were gathered and pushed to the front. “What the fuck is going on here?”

One of the men gave Nigel a side look. “Pretty little fucker is just ripe for getting a thick dickin’ from all our cocks. We’re gonna have some fun. You want in, buddy?”

This scene wasn’t that unusual. Lock a bunch of violent men in a small space for years with no outlet, it was pretty common.

The boy turned and looked up at him with fear, and enormous blue eyes, wide as saucers, brimming red with tears, met his own. The boy had short, close cropped, dark brown hair. He was pale, slim, his cheeks flushed red, plush red lips bitten raw in his terror, and he was shaking hard.

“H-help me, please,” the little thing managed to say through his cries.

Something inside Nigel shattered when their eyes met.

He puffed his chest up and began pushing the men away. “Find someone else tonight. He’s mine. Fuck off, you pricks.”

One of the bigger guys stood up to Nigel with a sneer. “Fucking foreigner boy thinks he can come in and take my fucking hole for the night? You’re gonna bleed for that, bitch,” the man growled, pushing a hand to the center of his chest and backing him against the shower wall.

“Maybe we’ll fuck you instead,” chimed in a particularly obese, greasy, hairy man.

“He’s a fucking skinny, ugly, creepy-looking little fuck, but they’re all the same ass up, right boys?” the first one said, rubbing his sharp cheekbone and grinning with jagged, gray teeth.

Nigel began to think he’d made a mistake, but it wouldn’t be the first time his big mouth got him in a jam. 

“Yeah, you can all fuck me, if you can fight me, yeah?” Nigel said, steeling his voice confidently, chin high in the air.

The first guy led in with a fist aimed at his jaw, and Nigel used his forward momentum to his advantage, jerking out of the way. When his fist impacted the wall, the Romanian slammed him by the back of the head, a trickle of blood slipping down his hideous mug as he wobbled, stunned. The fat one lunged at him next, and Nigel gripped his elbow quickly, bending it backwards until the man screamed in agony and fell to the floor. The next guy tried grabbing him from behind, and he whipped around, kneeing him in the crotch and shoving the heel of his hand to his nose. Another got him in a half-nelson, and Nigel bellowed with effort as he flipped the man onto his back. The last guy standing took off, smartly deciding he wanted none of it.

“You stupid fuck, take him. Just as soon use my fucking sock anyway, his cunt’s probably loose and sloppy from being a fucking slut,” the first one said, wiping blood from his nose and stumbling away.

Nigel was left alone with the boy, huddled on the floor in the corner. He threw him a towel to cover himself. “You gotta be more fucking careful in here, kid, jesus,” Nigel said roughly, wiping the sweat from his brow and offering a hand to help him to his feet. “I’m Nigel.”

With a shaky hand, the boy reached out, letting Nigel help him. “I’m V-Vince,” he said, still crying a little. He honestly wasn’t sure at first if the blond was helping him so he could then rape him, or if he was one of the rare nice ones in the clink, as they called it. “I was just showering. I got here just this morning.” A pause and then. “Thank you. Nigel.”

“It’s a pleasure, though I’d prefer it been under better circumstances, darling. I have to shower first, but let’s get you dressed, and you’re gonna fuckin stay with me. At least let me keep an eye on you, yeah?” Nigel said with concern. This kid was going to be eaten alive, and he felt a little protective, certainly considering what had just happened.

“You’d do that for me?” Vince asked, batting red teary eyes at Nigel. He was surprised, but very happy. With a nod, he let the blond guide him. He’d not been giving his official cell yet, all he could do was hope that somehow it happened to be with the one who’d saved him. “What… um, I know from watching prison movies that favors meant payment. What do I owe you?”

Nigel looked over at the kid and dropped his towel, hanging it on the hook and turning around after looking at him with a smirk. He stood under the spray of water and lathered up, trying to make this as quick as he could. “Maybe just a thank you, angel. Not gonna hurt you, if that’s what you’re afraid of, you got it?” He reached under his armpits, scrubbing them along with his hair and neck.

Vince had said thank you already, but he wasn’t going to mention it, he was too grateful. He did however realize he was staring at Nigel’s amazing body. How was someone like him not spoken for? Maybe he did have someone though, outside of this place. He’d have to ask later. Maybe. “Okay, I understand. Thank you. I really do appreciate it. It would have been… really bad if you hadn’t saved me. I don’t think you’ll hurt me.”

“Good,” he said quietly. Nigel leaned his head back, letting the water rinse away the soap. The water was lukewarm and getting cold, so it wasn’t exactly a luxurious experience showering in this place. Satisfied he was clean enough, he stepped out from the shower and turned off the water, grabbing the towel and drying off.

“You done in there, Zugravescu?” a guard shouted, coming in.

He got dressed again and nodded for the boy to follow him out. “Yeah, here.”

Vince nodded, redressed now as well, already having showered before, and followed Nigel. The guard clapped a hand on the brunet’s shoulder. “Well isn’t this fucking cute! I see you’ve already met your cellmate,” the guard said, eyeing Vince a bit hungrily. He looked at Nigel. “Don’t shank this one, eh, Romania? He’s too pretty.”

The guard winked at Vince, then walked off, smacking the boy’s ass as he did. Vince yelped quietly, but didn’t say anything other than to look at Nigel.

Nigel scowled at the guard, but wasn’t eager for any more fights. He looked around and snuck his hand to the small of Vince’s back. “Well, that will make it easier looking out for you, eh darling?” Nigel said in a low voice meant only for Vince’s ears.

“Yes, it does,” Vince whispered quietly, feeling relief at Nigel’s touch. He supposed that in prison you made friends or enemies quickly. He was glad Nigel was a friend.

They walked to their cell and sure enough, a top Nigel’s bunk were new sheets and blankets folded , a small bag of prison approved toiletries, and a roll of toilet paper. The guard let them in, and Nigel let the boy walk in first. “After you, gorgeous,” he quipped in a deep voice.

“Thanks,” Vince smiled, it made him happy to be called gorgeous, and he blushed, as the guard walked off. He set down on the bottom bunk, rubbing his brow. “How long have you been in here, and when do you get out? What did you do?” he asked, his questions blunt and in rapid fire as he rubbed the scratch blanket on top of the bed.

Nigel raised his eyebrows and leaned against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest. “Drugs. I got involved in something I probably shouldn't have really. I was just trying to make some quick cash. What about you?”

“Also drugs. I was used as a drug mule. Um, I think that’s the word. This man seemed like he liked me. He gave me a cute teddy bear after a romantic night together to say goodbye before I flew back home to the states from Germany. The heroin was in the bear. They arrested me when I got here.” Vince’s voice was a little shaky as he recounted the tale. “I didn’t know, I promise I didn’t. I don’t do drugs or sell them, but they don’t believe me. I hate drugs!” A pause as he flicked his eyes to Nigel, remembering why he was in here. “I mean no disrespect since that is what you did.”

Nigel’s heart stuttered as he watched the fear and sadness on his face. Fuck, he reminded him of his little angel. There was an honest innocence in his big blue eyes, and inexplicably he was angry at whoever had done this to him. It wasn’t right, the asshole picking such a sweet kid for his fucking dirty work. Nigel’s sharp cheekbones heated as the injustice of it maddened him. “No offence taken, darling. I don’t do drugs either. Fucking hate them. It was just something….I was trying to make a better life...just fucking stupid move, I guess,” Nigel said, scuffing his foot in frustration on the floor.

“I think we all make mistakes sometimes. I know I shouldn’t have trusted that guy. Maybe we’ll both get out of here soon.” Vince watched Nigel’s behavior, then looked around the cell as he stood up. That was when he saw it, taped on the wall next to the top bunk. A picture of a boy with dark hair and blue eyes like himself. “Who’s that?” he asked, pointing at the photo. Cute guy, but he had something in those eyes that resonated with Vince. A certain familiarity. Was that why he’d saved him? “He must be important.”

The blond teen blushed even more, his eyes drifting to where Vince pointed. “He is, yeah, that’s my, uh...my boyfriend. He’s in college,” Nigel said, his chest puffing out a little with pride. He paused, looking between the photos. Well, fuck it, he supposed he had a type. He smiled and rubbed his jaw, looking away almost shyly. “You got a...girlfriend or someone?” he asked, not wanting to make any assumptions about Vince.

“I’m gay. No girlfriend, or boyfriend,” Vince answered, a little sad that Nigel had a boyfriend. He looked back at the photo, then at Nigel. “He’s lucky. I’m sorry I was lusting after you when you showered. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend or I wouldn’t have been staring. I shouldn’t have gotten an erection but I didn’t know...”

“Lusting?” Nigel asked with a smirk. The truth was, he’d been there a while already and had just satisfied himself jerking off night after night, not really interested in anyone. And now this beautiful little thing was right here. His new cell mate no less. “Did you really get a fucking hard on for me, darling?”

“I did, yeah,” Vince blushed, looking down at his feet, then back up to meet Nigel’s eyes. Eye contact wasn’t super hard for him, at least not with this handsome new stranger. He supposed that the rules were different in prison, especially since he was going to be here at least a year. 

“Is that bad?” 

“Well, looks like we’re gonna be spending some time together...I guess if I’m gonna be here awhile, doesn’t hurt to have a beautiful view.” Nigel grinned.

Vince took that to mean that it wasn’t bad at all, which made him smile. “Well I like looking at you too. You’re really handsome and also sort of furry, which I like. I guess what happens here, can be just here. I think that’s the expression, though it’s usually referenced for Las Vegas.”

There was something familiar about Vince that tugged at the Romanian, and it wasn’t just those big blue eyes, dark hair and rosy cheeks. “Darling, I have to ask you, have you ever heard of the uh...the  _ spectrum _ ?” He asked. Vince had a very specific, blunt delivery, and he couldn’t help but wonder. He hoped the beauty wouldn’t be offended.

“Oh. Um, yes. I am on it, and have Asperger’s but not as much as some.” Vince wasn’t offended, or ashamed, it was just who he was. It was also the reason he’d been given a shorter sentence than usual though being sent to this prison had been no mercy. Still, having Nigel there to keep him safe was good. “Why did you ask?”

“Adam is too. I know a lot about it because of him. People used to be pricks to him because he was different, but I protected him. I’m glad you ended up with me at any rate. I can help you, you know?” Nigel said, running a hand through his long shaggy blond hair.

“Thanks.” Vince smiled, nodding. He licked his lips and saw the little stainless steel looking toilet in the corner. Was he supposed to do that here? In front of Nigel? Well, he supposed so, or else it wouldn’t be there. “I feel fortunate that you are my cellmate. I don’t believe in fate but it's a very nice happenstance. Um, I need to urinate, if you don’t mind? I guess there’s no other choice though.”

Nigel bit his lip as he watched Vince’s face. Fuck, he really was gorgeous. “I don’t mind at all. We’ll have to do more than just piss in front of each other, ya know,” he chuckled. “Would it help if I go first?” he asked, sliding his hand down the front of his prison clothes.

Vince bit his lip in turn, unknowingly mimicking Nigel, as he shook his head. “Yeah, it would help,” he said, not wanting to think of having to do number two, but this would be a good start. His eyes followed the other’s hand, his cock throbbing in his little orange jumpsuit, which clung to him in all the right places. “Then I’ll go.”

The blond could certainly tell he was being checked out, and made a little show of slowly tugging his bottoms down enough to fish out his cock. Those eyes were enough to make him thicken slightly, and he blushed, tugging roughly to try and relax enough to piss. “Well, harder than I thought,” he quipped with a smirk.

“Yes, you are very hard,” Vince said, softly, breathing out the words. He walked over and unzipped his jumpsuit, pulling out his cock too. Maybe it would relax Nigel if he wasn’t the only one with his out. The boy took his pink shaft in his hand, half hard, and stood near him. “We could go at the same time, but we’ll have to have good aim.”

“Fuck,” Nigel whispered, backing Vince against the wall next to the toilet. “We could, it’s just, now I’m  _ really _ hard...and so are you, hmmm?” He leaned in close, whispering against his ear.

“Yes,” Vince whispered, the wall cool against his heated skin. He was bare from the waist up, the top of his jumper hanging down below his hard cock. He suddenly didn’t care about peeing. “Nigel… I want you, sexually. It might be wrong, but I do.”

And just like that, Nigel captured his mouth in a gruff moan, licking sweet cherry lips as his hands found their way around his waist. His palms felt too rough for the smooth skin, and he pressed his body against Vince. “God damn,” he exhaled when he pulled away for a breath.

Blue eyes turned nearly black with lust at that kiss. Vince wasn’t a virgin, but he’d not had many a romp in the sack. He felt his knees get weak from just how good that felt. He smiled at Nigel, coy and needy, and hooked his arms around his shoulders. “I’d like for you to do that again...please.”

Nigel looked behind him briefly- the guards were luckily not paying attention them any mind, though he knew they couldn’t do much until lights out. “Yeah?” He whispered. Shifting his hips and bending his knees, he reached down between them and held their cocks together in his big hand, rolling his hips forward until they slid against each other, pressed between their bodies. He kissed him again deeply, hungrily, a deep growl low in his throat as he rutted against the boy.

A whimper of pleasure escaped Vince’s lips softly, and he kissed Nigel back with wild abandon, his tongue seeking hungrily. Something about the blond really drove him crazy with lust. He moved his hips, fingers slipping into the other’s hair, and fed from his mouth. God it was so good, he’d never been kissed like this before, and his cock was just throbbing with pent up need. One thing was for certain, he was glad the guards weren’t around. “Mm, yes...”

Nigel loved how fast this sweet little thing melted in his arms, making those delicious, soft sounds. He reached behind him to grip a handful of his warm ass cheek, and he squeezed and kneaded the ample flesh, grinding against him slowly. “Fuck, you feel so good, darling. You wanna feel my cock later hmmm? I bet those pretty lips would look so good on my dick, yeah?”

“Yeah, I really want that, oh wow I’m so turned on,” Vince moaned, all but climbing over Nigel. He didn’t do this for added protection - he already had that - no, he did it because he wanted to. He was on fire for him. It was interesting to say the least, since he normally didn’t warm up so quickly. “You feel so good too.”

“Think I can make you come like this? Just jacking you off?” Nigel spit in his palm and wrapped his hand around Vince’s cock, tugging and holding him still with his upper torso. He ground his own hard length against the boy’s slim hip bone, pre come dribbling from the tip as he covered him with his body.

“Oh...um, yes, god-” Vince all but mewled at that, unable to move. He loved the pressure. It added to the sensation and every nerve ending in him sparked with renewed passion. The boy was close already. “I want you to come too though,” he managed to moan out, beautiful baby blues watching Nigel’s every move.

Nigel nosed his chin up, teeth scraping against his neck, and he sucked a hard kiss. Mouthing the shell of his ear, Nigel huffed another heated whisper. “Don’t worry about that, gorgeous. I’m very fuckin close, too,” he panted, breathing faster. He humped Vince’s hip, his cock throbbing thick and hard as he gripped the satiny flesh of Vince’s dick and jerked, twisting his wrist. “You come first, then jerk me off, yeah?” he asked.

With a shaky nod, Vince took a breath, his muscular but lithe chest heaving, smooth, well defined abs tensing with each pass of Nigel’s fist. He went to Nigel’s mouth and licked inside, panting inside, slow, then fast, and finally he was coming. He shuddered in the quake of his release, spurting out hot come over the Romanian’s fist as he clutched to him. “Nigel-!”

The older teen hummed in appreciation, smirking against his lips and opening his mouth over Vince’s to swallow each moan. “Fuck that’s hot as hell, damn,” he huffed, and stepping back slightly his own cock bobbed insistent and red, throbbing with need. Nigel wiped his hand off on a shirt he had hanging off the end of the bunk and arched an eyebrow at Vince. “Good, hmmm?”

“Oh yes,” Vince husked, trying to catch his breath. He grinned, and then wrapped his slender fingers around Nigel's thicker shaft, starting to stroke slow, then increasing the pace as he kissed up his neck, to his lips.

God, those long slender fingers felt so good, and when he looked down between them, he moaned at how huge he looked in his grip. He was already almost there, his furry balls drawing up, and he ran his hand down Vince’s chest to one sweet little pebbled brown nipple. He rubbed his pectorals and looked up at those wide, innocent blue eyes dark with lust, and he came with a low grunt, hot thick ropes of seed over the boy’s knuckles. It was sooner than he would’ve liked, but he was pretty pent up. “Oh fucking hell, yeah...uhm, hmmm. Sorry. Promise I’m not usually such a quick draw. It’s been awhile,” he said sheepishly.

“It's okay,” Vince assured and began kicked Nigel's spend from his hand. It was all such a hot scene to behold and he really liked how his cellmate tasted - the boy wasn't opposed to that or texture in the least. Leaning in, he kissed him slowly, moaning before moving back to smile at him. “I think we have lots of time to get to do more things, if you wanted to.”

Nigel pulled the dark-haired boy’s jumpsuit up and buttoned his own too, not wanting to draw any attention. He kissed him back and hummed in agreement. “After lights out...you should get in my bunk, yeah?” he said quietly. He have to get some condoms and lube from someone, but that kind of thing was easy enough to get.

“I will,” Vince smiled boyishly, wondering to himself what they would do. He assumed what would happen and honestly was excited. The boy fixed his hair, and  went to pee, since they were certainly comfortable with each other now.


	8. Chapter 8

Nigel had been in jail for a few months, and Adam had graduated high school early as planned. He was starting his first day of college today, and he was nervous. There wasn’t a week that went by that he didn’t write to his boyfriend, every Sunday, outlining the events of the week, and what had happened. It was tough to say the least, but his dad told him he had to focus on his future. Both of them missed the Romanian teen, but nothing could be done, despite Mister Raki trying to get his adopted son out of prison. 

Adam had visited Nigel as much as he could, but it was through glass and with the use of a phone so they could hear each other. It was better than nothing, but he longed to be held by his boyfriend. Be that as it may, today he was starting the first day of school. Taking a breath, he walked into the classroom, taking a seat up front since most people didn’t like that. It assured that he would be able to properly hear the professor, Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

The boy was the first there, which he liked because he had less people to contend with, and the seat he chose was right in front of the teacher’s desk; front row, to the right. Adam smoothed down his tan sweater vest over his crisp white shirt, khakis ironed and creased. He opened his satchel and set out his papers, pencil, planner, and book, ready to start. It was all done in a clockwise fashion, neatly angled to his liking. Psychology 101 was not something he really wanted to take, but it was a requirement for nearly any degree.

Hannibal entered and introduced himself, eyes scanning over the room of students once they arrived. He preferred to keep his classes small; it allowed him more one on one contact, and he reveled in helping to mold young minds in this manner; the future, as it were.

As he spoke, there was one young man who caught his gaze, sitting in front, with enchanting pale blue eyes encircled in thick, dark, curly lashes, and a mane of dark curls combed neatly to one side. He sat up straight in his chair and seemed to stare at his ear or mouth, never quite meeting his eyes. He was instantly intrigued, and when class had concluded, he stopped the boy from leaving right away.

“May I speak to you a moment?” he said, approaching the young man at his desk as the other students began to filter out. “What’s your name?”

Adam nodded, his satchel packed up now. He stood, and offered his hand, noting that this man looked like an older version of how he thought Nigel might look, were he more refined. It was jolting, but helped him to feel comfortable, too. “Yes,” he said in answer to the first question, then extended his hand, following protocol. “I’m A-Adam Raki. It’s nice to meet you, Professor, er um, Doctor Lecter. I’m not sure which greeting you’d prefer.”

He leaned on the desk casually and extended his hand out to shake Adam’s. “Why don’t you call me Hannibal? You seemed very focused, Adam, which I appreciate a great deal. What is your major, if I may ask?” he tipped his chin down, trying to catch the boy’s beautiful blue gaze.

Adam felt his skin heat up a little, and he smiled, nodding. He looked into Hannibal’s eyes as he shook hands with him, knowing that was the polite thing to do, and felt himself almost snared by that familiar yet different amber gaze. He cleared his throat, and let go, rolling the fabric of his sweater vest. “You may, yes, Hannibal. I am hoping to become an electronic engineer but I also am seeking a Bachelor’s degree in Astrophysics.”

“What a smart boy you are, I can tell already. I enjoy taking an interest in gifted students, Adam. I’m eager to see what you have to offer. The brilliance of a sharp young mind is one of my greatest pleasures,” Hannibal said with a smile. “I look forward to teaching you all I can.”

“Thank you,” Adam beamed, his gaze averted but his skin was flushed, and his ears wiggled as he smiled again. He adjusted the strap on his satchel and tried to stand tall, confident despite being a year younger than most everyone of the other students since he’d graduated early. “I look forward to being taught. I hope that this class can help me with my own problems with social interaction, though it’s very speculative, since Asperger’s isn’t really a mental illness. To me it’s just how I am, but I assume you have a great understanding of the condition, though there is always a margin for error and I could be wrong.”

“Albert Einstein, Charles Darwin, Michelangelo, Mozart...some of the greatest minds of human civilization had Aspergers. I don’t consider it a disability as some do, Adam, in fact I believe it actually provides a useful alternative to classic neurotypical thought patterns that often reveal solutions to problems NT’s wouldn’t be able to come up with. I’m sure you already know this though, dear boy. And I’m very open to answering any questions you have or providing any guidance you may require. I will show you where my office is, so you’ll know where to find me. How does that sound?” Hannibal gave him a warm smile.

Adam was entranced, and he nodded slowly, utterly drawn in by the older man. Hannibal really knew… It was amazing. “That sounds very acceptable. Thank you.” So many conflicting thoughts in his mind right now, but none he wanted to say.

*******

Weeks passed and Adam became more accustomed to college. Hannibal helped him acclimate in any way he could, and the boy was really appreciative. He still missed his Nigel, and wrote to him faithfully, talking to him on the phone when he could, but at school with the handsome professor Lecter, he felt comfortable. The older man just had a way of speaking to him, and relating, that Adam hadn’t really experienced much. Nigel was good at it, but Hannibal brought something different. If nothing else he knew he and Hannibal were on their way to a nice friendship.

One day after class, Hannibal had asked Adam to his office, and so he went, not sure what to expect but he was passing all his classes, including Doctor Lecter’s so he didn’t know what he wanted to see him about. With a knock on the door, the boy fidgeted as he waited.

The door opened, Hannibal dressed in a fine, dark blue suit and burgundy dress shirt, his brown hair perfectly coiffed. Perhaps some might find his manner of dress excessively refined, but the Doctor believed in always looking his absolute best, and the classroom was no exception. His face broke into a warm, friendly smile when he saw the boy there, so beautiful. Hannibal dared say Adam was the most lovely student he’d ever had, and certainly among the most brilliant.

“Please do come in, Adam. May I take your bag? Get you some water?” he asked, ushering the lad in and closing the door behind him. Hannibal’s office was certainly better appointed than any of the other professors, though he had some means in being able to afford his own personal touches, such as the leather, Scandinavian chairs and large, heavy mahogany desk.  

“Okay,” Adam said and then handed Hannibal his bag, waiting for the water. He smiled at him, and set down in the chair in front of the desk, his fingers running over the smooth surface of it. It was sure nice in the office, nicer than a lot of apartments, he speculated to himself. “Is everything okay with my studies? I ask because I don’t know, nor have any idea why you asked me here, Hannibal. Not that I mind. Well, unless it’s due to something negative. I’ll have to let you know when we’re further along into this situation.”

The doctor took a heavy, elegant looking crystle tumblr from a cabinet on one side of the room and opened an ice bucket, dropping in a few cubes before filling it with water from another clear glass carafe. He walked over to Adam and handed it to him before sitting on the edge of his desk in a relaxed manner. “Certainly nothing bad at all, dear Adam. In fact, your grades are remarkable. The report you provided me on the amygdala was excellent and very thorough. If anything, I’d say you’re remarkably gifted. No, the reason I brought you here was because I...well, I have a feeling for students, and I feel as though you might deserve a bit of extra attention from me. I think you’re so destined for success, that I’d love to do whatever I can to help you further. I’d like the chance to give you a bit of extra work and tutor you. At no cost to you or Mr Raki, of course,” he added, smoothing the fine wool of his trousers and opening the button on his suit coat.

“Really?” Adam asked with big bright eyes. He was totally relaxed now and he sipped the water, setting it down atop a coaster he saw, that way there’d be no rings on the desk. Hannibal was so attractive, but no, he wouldn’t think of that, except he was, but he missed Nigel. Perhaps that was why he was lusting to such a great degree. Adam decided to focus on the work. “T-Thank you, Hannibal. What extra work do you have for me?”

“There’s a subject which interests me a great deal and I’ve wanted to explore further but I’ve not had time to devote to it. I’d like you to work on it with me, Adam.”

Hannibal rubbed his sharp, defined jawline thoughtfully. It was clear though he was older - a man in his early fifties - he took careful time and effort to maintain his skin, shaving each day and using rich, expensive aftershave and moisturiser, but in the afternoon, a dark shadow of coarse little hairs already began sprouting up, though very subtle.  

“I’m interested in the somatosensory cortex and how our brains process sensory input through touch. I think we can all adjust differently to the loss of other senses such as vision, hearing, taste and scent, however touch is one that is so critical to how we move in the world, how we even exist, or how we perceive our existence. I’d like to analyze this from a scientific standpoint however, and I think that’s where you would be a valuable asset, Adam. To glean information about anything - an event, the space we occupy, an object, a person, we use touch to verify that data. I’m interested in examining in detail how that information is taken in from the skin, fingertips, through receptors and into the brain. Is this something that might interest you, Adam?”

Adam processed everything Hannibal said, not missing how handsome he was, but he was very happy that the intelligent professor thought high enough of him to ask him for his assistance. He smiled, his ears lifting and whole face lighting up. “Yes I’ve read some on the topic. I would like to help you, and I am very interested,” he said, but then furrowed his brow briefly, “but h-how I take in information through touch is different than how NTs do. I would not want to cause a deviation in your project due to my Asperger’s. I… I’m not sure I can know exactly how NTs do. Granted, the brain is the brain, but mine is wired differently.” He wanted to help very much but he just had to be totally honest.

Hannibal smiled warmly at that. “I don’t think that will impede your success at all. In fact, I believe you are even more perfectly suited for my project. Correct me if I am wrong, but do you not possess a special propensity for tactile sensations? Find particular stimulation pleasing, even soothing? It may prove to provide a different perspective for neurotypicals, as it were.” Hannibal moved from where he was perched, not wanting to crowd the boy at all, as he knew he would be especially sensitive to that. He was also careful not to force eye contact. “I’d like it if you’d try and see if you can make time in your schedule for me, say after class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, for one hour. Can you look at your schedule at let me know after next class, Adam?” he asked, knowing he’d need time to plan and prepare and not wishing to pressure him.

Adam was grateful for everything that Hannibal was doing with his needs in mind. He wanted to answer the questions in order though. “Thank you, Hannibal. I do find some things pleasing to touch, others soothing, and then there are some things that make me recoil. I don’t like velvet, or scratchy fabrics for example. Silk is nice, but it’s hot to wear. I like soft weighted blankets also.” The boy looked at Hannibal’s tie. It looked nice. He wanted to touch it but knew that was a boundary, so he didn’t. “I will let you know, yes, but I think it should be a good time to come by after class.”

“Excellent, dear boy. I will see you then to firm up the details. Have good day,” he said, moving back behind his desk and nodding at him. Sometimes, he knew people on the spectrum were uncomfortable with social gestures like hand shaking, so he kept his hands loose at his sides and paused to allow Adam to begin if he chose and not make it awkward for him if he decided not to.

Righting his stance, Adam nodded, and looked at Hannibal’s eyes for just a second before looking down again. “I will attempt to have a good day. I hope you do as well, but neither one of us can know that for certain.” He smiled a little, joking. It was his way of saying he wasn’t uncomfortable at the moment. The boy then realized that he probably should shake hands with Hannibal. His dad told him that was the professional thing to do, and touching Hannibal would be a tactile experience which was what the project was about, so he stuck out his hand. “I will see you soon. Outside of class I mean, since I’ll see you there first.”

Hannibal had to admit the gesture pleased him very much, and he pressed the warmth of his palm against the young man’s, giving a brief squeeze before releasing. The eye contact too was enormous, and he recognized it as such; those wide, impossibly blue eyes captivated him. He briefly thought to himself he’d like to sketch the boy later, perhaps from memory. He was as lovely as a living Botticelli with his porcelain skin, rosy blush and dark curls. His speech patterns and shyness really only made him come across as charming, not awkward, through Hannibal’s eyes, but he knew that to people who couldn’t see past certain behaviors to the beauty of his mind, the brilliant boy night frequently experience misjudgement. It was the ignorance of an uneducated and rude society that always dismissed the world’s most advanced minds.

Recognizing the clever joke, Hannibal chuckled and winked. “You’re right! Well, we will have to give it our best, then, and regroup tomorrow to analyze the results,” he said with a wink. “See you tomorrow, Adam.”

Adam liked the wink, and the feel of Hannibal’s hand. It was softer than most men’s but strong and skilled, or so he imagined. It was good he was leaving now, as he didn’t want become aroused, maybe he just missed Nigel too much. Realizing he was just staring, he nodded with a almost shaky breath, and smiled. “Y-yes, tomorrow, Hannibal. I will see you tomorrow.” With that, he hurried outside, bumping into the frame of the door a little clumsily as he left. He was glad he was going to go visit Nigel this afternoon.

***

It was lights out, and Nigel was in the top bunk, waiting for the guards to walk by and the hall to go mostly dark before he slipped his rough thick cotton prison issued bottoms off under the blankets. He laid there breathing, palming himself and already hard thinking of the boy in the bunk below; it had been almost four months since he’d fucked anyone. It was Adam. There was a hole in his chest the size of a crater from missing his angel, a hole nothing but Adam could fill, but right now he was just horny, and needy and Vince was so gorgeous and had those blue eyes and dark hair. He was a good kid, needed him in here and obviously was attracted, so why the fuck not?

He clicked his tongue as softly as he could, the signal they’d worked out for when Vince would crawl up onto his bunk. The boy did, already naked and out of his jumpsuit. He slipped under the covers quietly and hooked his creamy, lithe limbs around Nigel. “Hey.” He smiled and ran his fingers over the Romanian’s chest, starting to kiss on his neck. “I like this very much, Nigel.”

“We have to be quiet,” Nigel whispered, afraid he’d come too fast just having the weight of the soft-skinned boy on top of him like this. Fuck, but he felt good. “Gonna be hard when you feel so fucking good. I’d love to hear how I could make you scream, gorgeous.” He tilted his head back, allowing him access to his throat as his hands roamed over him, kneading the round globes of his ass and slipping his cock between his thighs.

Vince rutted slowly, clenching his thighs to give Nigel’s cock more friction as he licked over his neck and began to suckle. His teeth scraped the tanned skin as he exhaled through his nose. He was so aroused he could hardly see straight and the blond’s hands felt so good on his body. Kissing up to his mouth, the boy licked in between his lips, only parting to utter a breathy plea, “Please fuck me now.”

Those words from such sweet lips made him crazy, and Nigel palmed the lube he’d gotten and flipped the over so Vince was on his belly with Nigel behind him on top. Whispering close to his ear, he parted his round ass cheeks dumped some carefully between them, spreading the fluid with his fingers and rubbing around his hole. “If I just fuck you right away, darling, it’ll hurt way too much, in fact I could injure you. I don’t want it to be bad. Want you to like it, yeah? Gotta open you up a little first, okay?” he explained, and as he did, he rubbed with more and more pressure, teasing the tip of his finger inside. “If it’s too much tell me and I’ll go slow….”

Vince had had sex once before, but it had been a while. He was glad that Nigel was going to work him open. When he felt that tip, his pucker closed around it, throbbing with anticipation, and he pressed his face into the pillow to stifle a moan. “I-It’s good,” he managed, quietly, whispering the words as his balls twitched. He was leaking from the tip, right down onto Nigel’s mattress. “Mm… Nigel.”

Nigel’s dick was rock hard and leaking, pressed into the back of Vince’s thigh as pressed his finger deeper, first to the knuckle, in and out, in and out, then all the way, then crooked it just so, listening for Vince’s respiration and the little tell tale signs. He’d only ever had sex with Adam, as far as boys went, but he was sure it had to work mostly the same. He squeezed a bit more lube and tried to add a second finger slowly. “You okay baby?”

“Yes,” Vince moaned, starting to open up for Nigel. He could feel the pressure and burn lessening and it was feeling very good. He began moving his hips to press his ass into those fingers inside of him, wanting more, needing it. “Oh… Nigel… it feels so good.”

On each inhale he felt the resistance and then on the exhale, he slipped the second finger inside, finding the sexy little brunet far more relaxed as time went on. Of course these were incredibly inopportune surroundings but Nigel couldn’t have cared less. He leaned down to the back of the boy’s neck, grazing his teeth along the skin there and sucking hard kisses as he drove two fingers inside, moving them faster and twisting his wrist a little. The short little hairs from Vince’s freshly cut hair were prickly against his tongue as he licked and teased him.

“Please,” Vince begged, his body writhing and heart racing faster. It felt better than he could say and the anticipation was killing him--not literally of course, but he was ready. The boy angled his head to try to look at Nigel, showing just how turned on and ready he was, as his hole clamped down around the thick fingers inside of him. “I really want you to penetrate me now.” 

In the dim light of the cell, he could still see those hooded blue eyes, dark, sinful, thick lashes batting at him, what once looked so innocent now most definitely expressing nothing sort of unbridled, raw lust. Fingers nearly shaking with arousal, Nigel quickly tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it down his engorged flesh, adding more lube for good measure. He helped Vince roll to his back, and shifted between his legs. Laying down so he could whisper close to his ear, he lined his cock up, pushing the tip in. When that first ring gave way he sank in completely and buried his face in Vince’s shoulder, struggling to not come immediately. “Fuck…” he whispered.

When Vince felt Nigel enter him, he let out a shaky, but pleasured sigh, his limbs wrapping around him. He raked his nails down the blond’s back, feeling every ridge and inch of his perfect cock. It only burned for just a second or so, then it gave way to nothing but bliss, and the boy had to keep from crying out in ecstasy. “Nigel…” he whispered back, making sure it wasn’t too loud, but he needed him to know just how good it felt, and that just in that one plunge he already felt more satisfaction than he ever had before.

Fuck, but his tight little body felt fucking perfect. Silky, hot, velvety walls massaged every inch of his cock as Nigel moved in and out slowly at first. That lasted only a minute before he started rutting faster; it just felt too good. He sought Vince’s mouth, biting at those full, bee-stung lips and sucking his tongue heatedly. The soft sounds of their heavy pants and skin slapping was all that could be heard in the otherwise silent cell.

Vince had never felt pleasure like this, and his orgasm swirled in his belly like a pool of lava ready to erupt. His hole pulsed, and skin formed a fine sheen of sweat across the expanse of it. The boy didn’t say another much, not wanting to be caught by the guard, but it was evident just how much he was enjoying this by how he kissed Nigel and his fingers sought purchase amidst sinew and fur.

Nigel wrapped his broad palms around each wrist and pushed them above Vince’s head, using their hands to cushion him as every thrust drove him further up the tiny mattress. Nigel’s thick thighs flexed as he pumped in and out faster and harder, knowing it would be close. He whispered into Vince’s ear, “Do you want me to jerk you off while I’m inside you, gorgeous?”

“Yes,” Vince replied , turning his face towards Nigel as his ass was fucked perfectly. He felt on fire, his body sparking with pleasure as that climax climbed the ladder towards the heavens of his release. “Oh, god… Oh, Nigel.”

Nigel panted against Vince’s neck, biting kisses that left blooming bruises in their wake, and moved one hand down his sweat slicked torso between his legs. Gripping the boy’s cut, pink cock, he tugged fast and rough, the only goal in mind to make him come hard. He twisted his wrist in rhythm with his hips, pumping as his ground into him. “I’m gonna fucking come too, baby. Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Nigel’s teenage appetite’s drove him over the edge and he drove into the brunet hard, erupting inside the sheath of the condom with a muffled moan.Vince was overstimulated in the best way and as Nigel came, so did he. He spurted warm come over his fist and up his chest, moaning quietly but audibly. He licked into the Romanian’s mouth, exploring the hot cavern there, and held onto him tightly as every inch of his body was drowned in waves of unbridled passion. “Nigel, ungh, oh yes-!”

The Romanian stroked him through his orgasm and kissed his swollen lips, his hips shaking as a second orgasm rippled through his body. “Fuck that was good, yeah?” he whispered with a soft laugh. “Prison won’t be so bad after all, hmm?”

“Not with you,” Vince smiled, giggling a little bit as they kissed and held each other close in the afterglow. It was amazing actually, and while he didn’t want to be in prison, at least he was here with Nigel. The boy liked him a lot but he knew they couldn’t ever be more than what they were in here, plus there was still Adam waiting for Nigel. It was hard to think about really, as he’d love to have someone like the Romanian but he knew their lifestyles weren’t compatible in the long run. Maybe one day he’d find his own Nigel, but for now, he had this . “That was really good, very much so, yeah.”

Nigel could feel himself being tugged into sleep but didn’t want to let Vince go...it was too risky getting caught though...but maybe a few hours wouldn’t hurt. He held Vince tight as he fell asleep, not much room for them, but he figured if Vince was uncomfortable he’d roll down to his bunk soon as he felt like it. “Was fuckin amazing, darling. Sweet dreams, hmm…”

“Yes it was,” Vince sighed and kissed Nigel once more before he fell into a deep sleep with the handsome Romanian.

***

The next morning was visitation. Adam was excited to get to see Nigel again; it had been a while since he’d gotten to. He’d go to class after and then meet with Hannibal when he was done to help with the project. The boy had already been researching and compiling a folder of data and notes to show the professor. After getting ready and taking a bus, he got out and went to sign in. Finally it was time and he smoothed down his blue sweater vest over his white shirt and jeans and walked inside to sit at the chair in front of the glass divider. He pulled out a wipe and cleaned off the phone that would allow them to talk as he waited for Nigel to show up.

Nigel was wearing standard issue prison garb when he came out to the phone, excited to see his angel, and he sauntered to sit at the small cubical, smiling through the glass when he saw his curly-haired beauty dressed in his blue vest that set off his beautiful eyes so well. He picked up the phone. 

“Iubitu...Adam, it’s been too long, Te iubesc….how are you, angel?”

Adam smiled brightly, happy to see his boyfriend who he missed so much, he stared right into his eyes, nowhere else yet, and licked his lips. He wished they could have sex but conjugal visits were only for those who were married. The boy noted that he looked a little tired though, he hoped he was eating and sleeping enough.

“Hi Nigel. I love you too. I’ve missed you very much. I’m doing well, I am passing all my courses and my professor, Doctor Hannibal Lecter-- he looks a little like an older you--he wants me to help with an extra project which I think will be pivotal for people with Asperger’s, as well as NTs,” Adam rambled, as he often did when he was excited, then he as Nigel moved his head, he caught sight of a purple looking bruise on the side of his neck, it looked like… was it a…. Hickey? Immediately, the younger man started to tap his thigh. “N-Nigel… w-w-what is on the side of your neck? I was going to ask you how you’ve been, but now I think this is a better question.”

Nigel was so happy to see Adam, with his cheeks flushed pink and blue eyes bright. He wished more than anything he could take him in his arms and kiss him. He furrowed his brow at the mention of the teacher, noticing he looked down and his ears wiggled and lashes fluttered a little, but he was talking to fast for him to interrupt and ask before he began staring at his neck. He touched it self consciously. “My neck?” he asked, honestly puzzled until he brushed his fingers over the area. Immediately he knew what it was, feeling the soreness and realizing it was a bite mark from Vince. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, Adam, things are...things are weird in here, it’s, it doesn’t mean in here what it means outside, yeah? It’s nothing, I love you and I miss you so fucking much,” he started, his voice getting louder and more panicked. A guard shot him a warning look.

“What doesn’t mean the same thing in here that it means outside?” Adam asked, his fingers tapping more rapidly. Did it mean what he thought it meant? The volume from Nigel and tone was different, one the boy recognized as panic, which often came when someone felt guilty. Add to that the confessions of love after Nigel had already said as much. “Y-y-you’re cheating on me, Nigel? You had sex with someone else?” Adam’s tone was about as loud as Nigel’s now and he dropped the phone as he stood. Then he realized he wouldn’t be able to hear, so he picked up the receiver again.

Nigel knew he couldn’t lie to Adam, that it would only make shit worse, and he knew he’d fucked up already. “I can’t fucking lose you, Adam, please. In here the rules are fuckin' different. There’s this kid like you, he was going to get fucking killed, they were gonna rape him and I had to protect him, and it just...it just happened but I don’t love him or nothing, yeah? People are fucked up in here, the men are brutal, they fucking kill each other in here, there’s rape and beatings and it’s violent, like it was in Bucharest angel, try and understand, please?” Nigel pled, trying to keep his voice down but not doing well at it. He knew Adam was getting upset. The guard walked over, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Keep it down, Zugravescu! First warning, understand?” he said gruffly, and walked away.

Adam threw the receiver at the glass, “No! No! No! You could protect him without sex! There is no excuse! I’m just dumb, dumb, for waiting for you! I hope he gets killed, because I hate him! I hate you! I’m going to have sex with Hannibal because I don’t love you anymore Nigel! I HATE YOU!”

The boy still loved Nigel, and he wasn’t lying, but rather yelling out of pain and anguish, feelings that he couldn’t handle. A guard came over then and pulled Adam back roughly, unaware of his condition, leaving Nigel to simply witness it.

“Calm down! You can’t do that here!” The guard said as Adam screamed and thrashed. One guard pulled out a taser, preparing to use it on Adam, but the one holding him held up his hand. “I’ve got this under control.”

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” Nigel shouted, knocking his chair backwards and punching his fist at the bulletproof plexiglass, and the guard that had warned him was on him in a flash. As big as Nigel was, the guard was far larger, and had his arms locked behind his back easily as Nigel fought him.

“Let go of him! I’ll fucking kill you all!!” Nigel screamed.

“Leave me alone! Nigel!!!” Adam called out to him, even though he was mad, and hurt, but he was panicking. Finally the boy blacked out and was ushered away from the glass to the lobby, where Adam’s father was called to come get him.

A second guard came out and did use the taser on Nigel then, and he passed out as well, the two men carrying him to solitary for disciplinary action where he would remain for three days.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Adam was silent as his father drove him back towards school. He rubbed his son’s back with a firm yet loving grip. 

“Son, you can miss one class. I think you should come home and rest.”

“N-No, I have to go to class. I can’t… I-I can’t deviate anymore from things than they already are,” Adam finally said, rolling the fabric of his shirt. “I have to talk to Professor Lecter.”

Mister Raki sighed, and nodded, knowing there was no use in trying to dissuade his son when he was like this. Maybe class would prove to be a distraction. He’d spoken with the guards and was informed that Nigel would be in solitary, but he didn’t tell Adam that yet.

“Whatever you need, Adam. It’s going to be okay. The pain will end soon enough.”

Adam made it to class and was barely present through it, only doing the minimum, which was rare. He was too distracted and upset, but at least he was there. When the class was over, he walked up to Hannibal’s desk.

“Are we going to go to your office now?” Adam asked, his voice shaky and eyes cast down, distant.

Hannibal was quite aware of just how disturbed Adam was, though of course he didn’t know why, and to anyone else, it wouldn’t appear much of anything was different. “Please, yes. Follow me.”

Once they’d arrived inside, he closed the door. “Adam, you seem very upset. Am I wrong?” he asked gently, turning towards the young man, his voice deep with concern.

“No you’re not wrong. I am very upset,” Adam replied, his fingers fidgeting at his sides. He was on the brim of tears all over again. “My boyfriend Nigel is in prison for gang related activities. H-h-he cheated on me. He had sex with another young man in there, and then said the reason was he was saving his life from rape or death. I hope whoever the other boy is, dies. I don’t care about him. I hate Nigel now too, we broke up.” He felt the urge to slap his head, but he took a shaky breath, trying to not do that. “I’m s-sorry. I don’t think I’ll be much help today on the project, Hannibal.”

“You don’t need to think about the project right now, Adam. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, and while I am both a doctor of Psychiatry and a professor, I am concerned for you and know that deep touch pressure can provide sensory relief from the anxiety you’re experiencing right now. What I’m suggesting is, perhaps if I put my arms around you and embrace you, with solid pressure, it may help you feel better.” Hannibal spoke in a soothing tone, quietly and evenly, not moving to allow Adam to make the choice. “Then we can talk about Nigel more, should you wish to.”

Adam walked over to Hannibal, closer, needing that touch more than anything. He nodded his head, his weepy eyes looking up to meet amber. It was a silent plea before he expressed it, still feeling the hot waves of anger and pain under his skin, like a volcano ready to erupt. Yes, he really did want this. “Okay. I would l-l-like for you to embrace me, please.”

The boy was so exquisitely beautiful and fragile, like a flower that might break into a thousand pieces, and Hannibal gathered him against his chest, wrapping strong arms around him. The wool of his blazer was soft and warm, his cashmere sweater vest too, and he held tightly, his breathing slow, steady and deep, encouraging Adam to do the same. “You’re safe. When you feel your respiration steady, I’ll get you a glass of water and we can just sit and talk, alright, Adam?” he explained, knowing that giving him parameters and a trajectory would give him something to focus on. He couldn’t resist inhaling deeply, the scent of clean soap, his shampoo, nothing strong, mostly his own delightful natural organic scent. Very pleasing indeed.

“Okay,” Adam murmured into Hannibal’s chest, also taking in his scent without meaning to, and wow, did he smell amazing. Of course the boy couldn’t name everything he smelled, but he just knew it was clean and yet unique, but also manly. It was very appealing and that, coupled with the embrace itself, served to calm him. It was the first time since Nigel had been in prison that he’d felt such ease. Honestly, he didn’t want to let go, but he knew it was likely inappropriate if he didn’t let go eventually, but he’d just let his professor decide - he was the doctor after all. “You smell good and I am feeling a lot better already,” he stated, unable to keep that much to himself.

Hannibal hummed deep, from his chest, a pleased sound, and rubbed his back soothingly, daring the liberty, since after all, Adam did say he felt better and wasn’t really moving away. He let the hug linger a little longer before loosening to see if Adam might reciprocate. “I’m very glad you’re feeling better, and that you like it, Adam,” he said in response. “Would you like that water?” he asked.

Adam let go when he felt Hannibal loosen his hold, and then nodded, his skin flushed. He didn’t realize his nipples were hard under his sweater vest and button up, not until he felt them brush against the soft fabric there, but he was also half hard, so it was plausible that he was more focused on that aspect. “Yes please, and thank you,” he finally said, angling his body so that the slight lift in the bulge area of his trousers hopefully wouldn’t show.

Hannibal saw it and smiled to himself when he turned away to fetch the glass of water. It pleased him very much to know the beautiful little thing was interested, especially since his wayward and no doubt unworthy no-good “boyfriend” had been unfaithful.

Coming back towards him with two glasses of water, he nodded to a small sofa in front of his large desk. “Please sit down, Adam. Be comfortable.” he handed him the glass and waited from him to sit before joining him. “If you feel like it, you may tell me what happened.”

Adam took the water, then had a sip, licking his lips. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. When Hannibal joined him, he took a breath. “I fainted because I got overloaded when I went to visit Nigel in jail. I saw a hickey on his neck and he confessed that he’d copulated with another man. He said it didn’t mean anything, but it means everything to me. I got upset and guards restrained me until I passed out. Then my dad came to get me and brought me to class. We’re not together now. I am going to write him a letter to tell him I don’t want to be his boyfriend ever again.”

Hannibal moved subtly closer to him measure by measure. His eyes focused on Adam’s lips and the sweet pink tongue that darted out to lick, his smooth, soft, dewy skin, and the little curl that formed in front of his elfin ear. “That’s a very traumatic experience. It’s not abnormal for young men to form homosexual relationships behind bars, though without knowing him, it’s difficult to gauge his sincerity. What did you say he’d done to end up in such a situation?” Hannibal asked, taking a sip of water and setting it on a coaster.

“He was involved with a Romanian gang, and his charges were drug trafficking and possession of drugs,” Adam answered, watching Hannibal’s mouth as he spoke. He took another sip of his water and set it down on the other coaster. The boy was much calmer now. “I think he was being sincere, yes, but he was unfaithful to me, there is no excuse for it and I can’t forgive him.” Taking a breath, he looked into Hannibal’s eyes for a few seconds. “I think I’m probably talking too much about Nigel. You’re likely busy and have things to do that are more important.”

Hannibal took another risk and laid his larger, dark olive hand firmly over Adam’s, and gave a reassuring squeeze. “You are my student, yes, but I’m also very interested in you as a person. You’re a fascinating, smart, intriguing young man, with remarkable insights beyond your years as you’ve shared in class and with me privately.” He dipped his chin, looking sincerely at the boy with golden,deepest eyes. “If I can help, I’d love to. This time with you is as valuable to me as any.”

Adam felt his skin heat again as Hannibal touched his hand, and squeezed; blue eyes dilated, and lashed fluttered with intrigue. The boy reciprocated, and didn’t let go. “Thank you. I find you very interesting also. Apart from being very intelligent, you’re handsome.” He couldn’t help but be honest, it was after all his trademark quality, among others. “How would you help?”

“Thank you, Adam. I find you are very attractive as well, but I’m certain you must be very aware of your youthful charms,” he said with a smile. “As to how I can help, well, have you determined what you might do about this situation with Nigel? For example, how long is he supposed to be incarcerated? You have your entire life before you, with a great many possibilities for happiness, not to mention future successes both academic and personal. It’s clear his indiscretion has wounded you deeply. Perhaps it would be wise to weigh the pros and cons as it were of remaining in a romantic relationship with this young man?” Hannibal continued the touch, his fingers curling around Adam’s long, smooth, pale digits sensually.

“Thank you,” Adam blushed, enjoying the way Hannibal’s fingers felt. He smiled, looking at his mouth, and then their hands. “I’ve already mentioned I don’t view us as together. I’m going to write Nigel and let him know when I get home tonight. I think the pros and cons list will be helpful and I will tell him too.” There was a lot to consider, but Adam didn’t feel he could be with someone he couldn’t trust. Nigel had broken a promise and that was the same as lying in his mind, even if he had admitted to the affair. Would Nigel have admitted it if Adam hadn’t seen the mark on the side of his neck? Why should he wait around and suffer when his ex had already had coitus with another? “I would like to be happy.”

It was so very tempting to imagine this nubile young beauty strewn across his bed, taken apart in ecstacy, naked and splayed out for his pleasure, and Hannibal could picture it all behind his eyes, but he tried to remain focused. After all, he was the boy’s teacher, and it would be against the rules. Of course, no one need know…about anything untoward, that is.

“Do you need any assistance in composing this letter? I would be more than happy to help. Perhaps you’d let me prepare a meal for you, and we could discuss it and then maybe work on the project I asked you to work on? It could help get your mind off of everything,” Hannibal suggested kindly, his voice warm like honey.

Adam sat with the proposition for a moment, always liking to consider things before responding, or usually at least. He nodded, a wayward curl falling into his eyes, which he then brushed back with his free hand. “I accept your offer, Hannibal. I would very much enjoy it, or I think I will. I’ll let you know at the close of our evening.” Was it a date? He hadn’t said it was a date, likely just a friendly get together. “I eat macaroni and cheese, chicken, and broccoli for dinner usually. I don’t like seafood, mushrooms, bananas, onions, or gelatins. Oh, and I don’t like anything that has an overly pungent smell, like cabbage or collard greens. Please and thank you.”

Hannibal lifted an eyebrow and nodded in acknowledgement. “I know just the thing to make, exactly what you will enjoy. If you provide your address, and advise what time you like to eat dinner, I can pick you up in time so you need not worry about transportation. Would that be acceptable, Adam?” he asked. 

“Yes, that is acceptable,” Adam answered with a cherubic smile. He pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his bag and wrote down his address, as well as his phone number, just in case he didn’t have it. The boy was excited about their dinner, but he was still sad and angry at Nigel. Fortunately, he was very singular minded so it was in the background at the moment. “I always eat dinner at six-thirty.”

Hannibal knew he’d need to paint this angelic face at some point quite soon, dressed or not. He was simply too exquisite to not be rendered to paper in permanent form to be remembered forever for his beauty. “Wonderful. My home is approximately fifteen minutes away. I will arrive at six o’clock to allow for any unforeseen events and allow time to relax before dinner. Does that sound alright? And Adam, you can continue to talk with me now, just because we are making plans doesn’t mean you have to leave yet,” he finished.

“Six sounds good, yes,” Adam agreed, happy that Hannibal was giving him all of the details. He speculated that he would be exactly on time, which was nice. The boy was also glad that the professor had let him know he didn’t have to leave yet. “Do you want me to stay? I ask because I would like to, but I just wanted to make sure because sometimes I have mind blindness, so I assume people are feeling the same thing as myself. I have to remind myself that that isn’t always the case.”

Hannibal picked up his glass of water again and Adam’s as well, rising to refill them both. “I’d very much like it if you did, Adam. I enjoy conversing with you. I find it quite stimulating. You’re a joy to be around, did you know that? Your company is refreshing and invigorating,” Hannibal said, returning with their waters and rejoining him on the sofa.

Adam took the water and smiled. “Thank you. I didn't know that. I like being around you too. You do not bother me like a lot of people do.”

They spent another hour just talking and getting to know one another before Adam went home to get ready for later. He was growing very fond of Hannibal already. 

***

Adam’s simple request had Hannibal hunting immediately for only the finest and freshest local, organic ingredients, and though it was indeed easy to prepare, he put no less effort into it than he would anything else he made. Hannibal loved cooking, being a passionate gourmand, and Adam didn’t know it, but the teacher was quite well known in social circles for throwing lavish dinner parties.

He timed the food just perfectly so everything would only need minimal heating once they arrived, and dressing himself before the full length mirror in his master suite, he turned and gave himself a once-over before taking his suit-coat from the hanger and grabbing the keys to his Bentley to pick up Adam.

At the door of Adam’s father’s apartment, he knocked twice and waited, hands behind his back.

Mister Raki wasn’t home, and Adam opened the door right away. He was wearing the nicest suit he owned, a midnight blue suit with a white shirt and constellation tie. Looking at Hannibal, he smiled. “Hello, Hannibal.” The boy stepped out and locked the door behind him. “I would give you a tour but there’s not much to see and I know dinner is likely waiting.”

“Of course, I’m sure some other time, I’d like very much to see it, as well as meet your father. A fine man I’m sure he must be, but for the moment, we ought to be going,” Hannibal said smoothly, extending his arm to the hall in a gesture indicating they should exit. “I’m eager for you to eat the meal I have made for you.”

Adam smiled once more and nodded, walking with Hannibal down the hall. “You must really enjoy cooking,” he noted, his belly rumbling at the thought. He was really hungry in truth. The boy also had to admit that Hannibal looked quite handsome. “Thank you for cooking for me, and picking me up. I wouldn’t mind you meeting my father either.”

“I am certain we can make time for that someday quite soon.” Hannibal offered his arm as they walked out to his sleek black vehicle, and he opened the door for him. The interior was upholstered in leather and cherry wood and Hannibal waited until he was securely buckled in before he closed the door.

Coming around to the other side he got in as well and started the car, barely a hush as the quiet but powerful engine came to life, and they were well on their way. The teacher smiled over at Adam, admiring the rosy blush blooming over the apples of his cheeks and the way his suit complimented his eyes. “You look very handsome, if I may say, Adam. That color is perfect for you,” he said, smiling.

“Thank you, so do you, Hannibal,” Adam blushed deeper, adjusting his seat belt and letting his fingers run over the interior of the car. It smelled and looked nice also, he was impressed, even if cars weren’t really his thing. He sat back and watched the elegant professor from his periphery.

Adam was not very demonstrative, though Hannibal didn’t expect him to be, but with his keenly attuned senses he could still tell the beautiful young thing was very impressed, and he was thrilled. The elegant doctor steered the vehicle towards his home, through the neighborhoods and into the very expensive side of town. They wound their way through the streets until they reached Hannibal’s penthouse; he owned the entire building, of course, and pulling up, a man in a tuxedo quickly met the and came around to open Hannibal’s door and take his keys. Hannibal thanked him and went to open Adam’s door and help him out.

“This way, shall we?” he said, offering his arm again and gesturing up the steps.

“Yes,” Adam nodded, not having known what to say about Hannibal’s car, but he liked it, and he’d ran his fingers over it with admiration. It was just how he was, Adam wasn’t one to give into the vanity of another because he, himself, was not vain. What he offered was pure and honest, without inflated ego or expectation. Still, when they finally made their way inside, he looked around and whispered a breathy ‘Wow’, again not knowing what else to say except that and, “You have a nice home, Hannibal.”

Hannibal brought him inside and led him to the living room. “I will give you a proper tour after dinner,” he said, pouring the boy a glass of water and gesturing to a chair. “Please make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes, if you’ll excuse me?” he asked.

Adam thought it was strange that Hannibal didn’t say ‘thank you’ to the compliment, which was why the boy often didn’t say such things to NTs, but he wasn’t offended. They were just so hard to understand. He nodded and went to sit down, fingers tapping on his thigh nervously as his other hand held the water and sipped it slowly.

After a few minutes, the older man emerged from the kitchen carrying several platters. “Please, come join me in the dining room, Adam. Dinner is served,” he said with a proud smile.

Adam got up and walked into the dining room, noting the wonderful aroma that was wafting from the platters. “Okay, Hannibal,” he said, giving him a smile as he went to sit down at the table. “It looks and smells very good. What is it?”

“I have prepared pasta ai quattro formaggi with shredded baked chicken, and steamed broccoli on the side,” he announced, setting the platters on ceramic trivets on the mahogany dining room table and removing the covers to reveal steaming plates of delectable looking food. “I’m not certain if you drink wine, but you have your choice of pinot grigio wine, sparkling, or still water,” he finished. Normally he might have served several courses, however with this being a new experience for Adam, he didn’t want to overwhelm him with so many new choices, so he new keeping things familiar would be best for now, particularly since this was a new environment, and he wanted him to want to return, as well.

“I’ll try the wine, with a glass of still water in case I don’t like it,” Adam stated, wanting to have the full experience since he was trying to start anew without Nigel. He looked over the food and his belly rumbled, waiting for Hannibal to sit down before he ate or drank. The boy looked at the handsome professor and smiled, his ears wiggling. “Thank you for all of your hard work. It really does look good. I hope I’ll like it.”

Hannibal found himself completely entranced by the boy’s precious charms, finding every bit of him delectable in every possible way. He longed to nibble and kiss his elfin ears, and he smiled fondly, finding himself melting bit by bit with every passing moment. He really needed to get ahold of himself. “Well, the proof will be in the tasting.” He lifted a forkful of pasta and grinned nodding at Adam to begin. “Bon appetit, my dear friend,” he said, taking a bite so the boy would do the same.

Friend. _ Dear friend _ . Well at least Adam knew they were friends. He supposed it meant this wasn’t a date though, or if so, it was a  _ friend’s _ date. That was okay; it was better to have a friend than not. Plus, he did still love Nigel very much, even if he also felt he hated him. He refocused, realizing he was quiet, then smiled. Honestly, he wanted to kiss Hannibal too, let all of his pain melt away into it, and find real peace - if only for a little while. With a steady hand, he lifted the fork and brought it to his red lips, taking a small but wholesome bite. He chewed and swallowed, making a humming sound as blue eyes flicked to amber. “Wow. This is the best pasta dish I’ve ever had. I really like it. Oh and um, Bon appetit, Hannibal.”.

Hannibal’s eyes focused on that perfect, sweet little pout, ruby lips opening like an “o” and wrapping around his fork, chewing and savoring his food, swallowing slowing, his adam’s apple bobbing down the tempting length of his neck. The doctor couldn’t refrain from the lustfulness of his predatory gaze; while Adam remained fairly stoic to the untrained eye, Hannibal knew Adam did in fact enjoy the food, and it gave him pleasure to watch. He observed him carefully, forgetting the fork in his hand for several moments as it remained suspended mid-air, his eyes taking on a hypnotized look, somewhat unaware of himself as he watched the boy transfixed with a smitten expression.

Adam didn’t need an expression to convey his love of the food, since he’d told Hannibal outright he liked it. When Hannibal didn’t say anything in return, the boy furrowed his brow in confusion. It was the second time in one evening that Hannibal hadn’t responded to a thank you, or a compliment. It was fine though, he’d make a note of it and not do it again. The boy was a fast learner. The look on the professor’s face was equally confusing. He looked happy or pensive, but again, not a word was uttered. It was too much to focus on, so he just didn’t. Instead he resumed eating, wishing he’d brought his laptop to watch his usual dinner program.  

Hannibal remembered himself and took a bite, clearing his throat. “Forgive my manners around you, Adam. Your beauty, I’m afraid, is something I find very distracting. I’m doing my best to remain focused and not allow it to cloud my judgement but, it’s become a greater challenge than I’d predicted, I must confess,” Hannibal said, taking a sip of wine as a mild blush colored his high cheekbones and he looked down with feigned shyness.

“Really?” Adam asked, trying the wine then in a mimicking gesture. He liked it, especially after a second sip. He took another bite and when he chewed, and swallowed, he wiped his mouth. Hannibal thought he was beautiful, he looked a little flushed, and was he…. Shy? This made Adam feel better, much better in fact. It gave him a sort of comfort that he couldn’t explain. If someone like Hannibal was shy, then Adam had no reason to be. “It’s okay. I think you are very handsome, as well as sexually appealing. I’ve not said as much because I didn’t know what the boundaries were, or if there were any.”

Hannibal smiled fully then, looking up at Adam. “That brings me great joy to hear. I’m undeserving of such praise from such a beauty as yourself, one so young and breathtaking. As to boundaries...well, I think there are certainly social boundaries. But perhaps what others don’t know won’t hurt them?” he suggested with a playful smile, brow arched as he took a sip of wine. “I do not imply outright lying of course. But if people do not ask, and we do not volunteer information, surely no harm can come from seeking pleasure and comfort in one another, do you suppose?” The words flowed like honey from his lips, so sweet and smooth and convincing, he hoped they would flow over Adam like ambrosia and be received easily, but of course he couldn’t be certain.

Adam contemplated Hannibal’s words. It wouldn’t be a lie as long as no one asked. The professor was right, but by that thought, did it mean that Nigel hadn’t lied about whoever he had sex with? Either way he’d still betrayed him, plus the boy reasoned that was different since he and Nigel had been boyfriends. That settled that. He refocused, taking another bite, and sip of wine. “I think you make a valid point, Hannibal. If no one asks, I think its okay. We are referring to engaging in sex right? I just ask because I’d to have sex with you, but I needed to make sure you were referring to the same thing. I often think others want the sames things I do. If you didn’t mean that, just disregard the offer, but you’ll then need to tell me what you did mean, please.”

Hannibal choked on his wine, startled at the open and frank admission from the lovely creature sitting so near him. He shouldn’t be surprised, of course, still it was music to his ears to hear the acceptance come so quickly and easily. Clearing his throat, he smiled and nodded, dabbing the corner of his mouth with his fine fabric napkin. “Perhaps what I have on my mind is something that would gradually lead to those activities, but yes, I can’t deny I’ve been certainly having lascivious thoughts about you, Adam. Difficult to avoid, my dear. You’re extremely tempting...but I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you in a vulnerable state, please,” he said, setting his napkin back down in his lap and extending his hand towards Adam’s.

“I don’t think that. If I didn’t want sex, I wouldn't have offered. I’ve wanted it since shortly after meeting you, but I had a boyfriend. I don’t now, and since you’ve expressed interest in me sexually, I see no reason to wait unless you wanted to. Gradual is fine, I just need to know the steps you wish to take,” Adam explained, very matter of factly, though he was quite aroused. He finished his food, then the rest of his wine, his skin heating from it, and the aforementioned lust. The boy was happy to hear Hannibal had sexual thoughts about him, so he thought he should reciprocate. “I’ve thought of you when masturbating several times.” A pause and then. “Oh… I’m sorry. I’ve been told it’s impolite to say that while eating.”

Hannibal licked his lips and could feel the blood filling his cock at the words. Even though they were said in the boy’s stiffly monotone way, the image of this nubile, dewy-faced angel touching himself was quite sufficient to arouse him. “Not at all, not at my dinner table, not during a private meal like we are sharing, Adam. We’re close now, and we can discuss anything we please. Intimate conversation is completely acceptable, in fact, I invite openness between us,” he said. He set his fork down as well as his napkin, and took a long drink from his wine glass. “But I wonder if it might soon be time for us to allow us to digest our dinner so we can explore these possibilities, do you suppose, Adam?” he said with a conspiratorial smile.

Adam wiped his mouth then set his empty wine glass down, along with his fork. He nodded and licked his lips as well, both mimicking and out of wanton need. He wasn’t in a hurry per say, but there was something very alluring and appealing about Hannibal. Was it because he reminded him of an older, more refined Nigel? Nigel who he missed very much? Maybe that was part of it, but it was mostly just due to the growing attraction he felt for his professor. “Okay. I think that is all acceptable. I would like that very much.” He waited for Hannibal to either refill his wine, or lead the way to where he wanted to do what he’d just suggested. Either way, the boy was hard and excited.

“I’d like you to be lucid for whatever we do, Adam, but I can give perhaps just a splash more wine. But then only water, is that alright?” Hannibal asked, wanted to make completely certain the boy would be able to consent when the time came. He stood and began to clear the table, his half, the outline of his erect cock clearly visible through the fine fabric of his wool dress slacks.

“Yes, that is alright,” Adam answered, understanding what Hannibal meant. He appreciated it since he could feel a slight buzz, as it was often called, already. What the boy didn’t miss out on seeing was the older man’s erection, which made him whisper an audible, ‘oh’. He had an impulse to reach out and touch him there, but he didn’t. Instead, he stood and began helping to clear his half as well, his hard on also visible through his pants, pressing tight inside the little space briefs that were hidden within. “Thank you, Hannibal. I-I-I’ll help you, if that’s okay?”

“Thank you, Adam,” Hannibal replied. It took all his willpower to restrain himself when he heard the small gasp escape the boy’s lips, and a smiled curled at his lips as he picked up the plates and nodded at the glasses for Adam to take them and follow him.

Setting them on the counter, he turned around and waited for Adam, who came up behind him a moment later. The boy set the items down, then rinsed them, and set them in the dishwasher, hoping that was okay. He washed his hands and then took a sip of the wine Hannibal had refilled for him before having departed the table. With his pink tongue, he licked his lips, still very much aroused. “You’re welcome, Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s eyes drifted to Adam’s wet lips, and he knew he could wait no longer. He took the glass from Adam’s hand and set it down carefully, and moving close, he backed him against the counter, wrapped a large hand behind his head, weaving his fingers into soft, silken curls, and bracing him there, pressed their lips together with a heavy exhale. He pulled away only a fraction of an inch after a second, gauging the boy’s reaction. “I just couldn’t resist a moment longer,” he admitted, still close enough for his breath to remain hot against his cheek.  

Adam smiled, his hair tousled a bit, and then without a word, moved back in to show his reaction, he hooked his arms around the professor’s shoulders, licking into his mouth hungrily with a soft, breathy moan. He loved how Hannibal tasted and while it was odd, kissing someone that _ wasn't _ Nigel, he really enjoyed it. “I like it, Hannibal,” he whispered over the older man’s lips, rubbing their noses together. “Alot.”

Hannibal moaned into the kiss as he savored the lingering sweetness of the wine on Adam’s tongue; he’d specifically selected a  _ Vendages Tardives _ variety of Pinot Grigio, one of the only types of the vino that he knew the boy might favor, being slightly more dessert-like in nature.

He had chosen well, as it tasted even better blended with the flavor of the nubile boy. Encouraged by his favorable reaction, he pressed with slight pressure, exploring his mouth gently. “I like it as well, dear boy,” he whispered. “Would you like to move to the living room? Or, somewhere more comfortable?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Adam agreed, his fingers feeling the fabric covering Hannibal’s shoulders. It was soft, and felt expensive, something Adam wouldn’t be able to afford likely. He was very taken with his teacher, from his taste to his words, to his scent, and just how he made him feel; he hadn’t anticipated him being such a skilled kisser either. With a blush and smile, he looked at his lips. “We can go wherever you think is best.”

“I have a very large, lovely sofa and bar with non-alcoholic refreshments in my master bedroom. I think we might go there, it’s quite comfortable,” Hannibal suggested, removing his suit jacket as they walked and guiding Adam up a staircase and down a hall to a set of large double doors.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Hannibal opened the doors to a master suite decorated in masculine, dark tones of browns and blues. In the center was a four poster, king sized bed, a large mirror mounted overhead. In one corner was a large armoire; beside it, a chest of drawers, both in a dark cherry finish. Another corner held a midnight blue, velvet sofa, and beside that, a long, matching cherry wood bar.

“May I hang up your jacket, my beautiful boy?” he asked affectionately, stealing another kiss and pausing for his answer.

Adam giggled softly, preening to Hannibal’s affections and nodded. “Yes, please. Thank you,” he responded, coy and sweet as he turned around so Hannibal could remove his jacket and hang it up for him. It was a lovely bedroom, very elegant, just as the rest of the place was. The boy’s eyes went right to the bed, and the mirror across from it, his cock twitching.

Hannibal took the garments and walked to his closet, opening the heavy doors and hanging them both up carefully and neatly. He unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling up the sleeves as he strode to the bar and smiled and Adam warmly, exposing tanned, well-muscled forearms. “Would you enjoy a beverage, Adam? Something uncaffeinated and non alcoholic, of course?”

“Do you have orange soda?” Adam asked, looking at those forearms. He imagined how it would be to have each one bracketing his head as he took and kissed him. The boy walked over, his ass shaking a little as he got closer once more, leaning on the bar - but not sloppily. “I would like one of those if you have it, please, Hannibal.”

He reached down, noticing the appealing curve of his backside before moving behind the bar and retrieving two glasses. “I do in fact have some. You might like it. It’s Italian Blood Orange soda,” he said. “See if you do.” He poured some then, the creamy, fizzing liquid frothing up as he set it on the dark wood before the boy. He poured some for himself too; it wasn’t his usual choice, but he wanted it to be a shared experience.

Adam took the offered glass and smiled, though he wasn’t sure how blood would taste. He reasoned it wasn’t real blood. That would be silly. The boy took a sip, and licked his lips. “Oh wow, this is really good,” he said, happy it wasn’t bad. He continued standing, not sure if he should sit on the couch with it or not. “Thank you.”

Hannibal wanted Adam to relax, so he took him by the hand, seeing his uncertainty, and guided him to the couch. “Sit and be comfortable,” he said, placing two coasters on a small solid wood table in front of the couch and setting his glass down. He sat and guided Adam down, leaning close and inhaling as he did so, taking in the slightest scent of dewy sweat on his skin from his elevated temperature.

With a nod, Adam relaxed and settled on the plush, yet elegant couch. He set his drink down and turned to glance at Hannibal.

“Thank you,” he said again, always remembering his manners. He’d learned they were needed in everyday social interactions - even if most people didn’t follow them. He spread his thighs, then closed them, not uncomfortable with Hannibal, but he just wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do next other than be comfortable. “What are we doing now? I’m still not totally clear on what’s allowed and what’s not.”

Adam knew what he wanted though, but Hannibal had expressed being slow, which really could mean a lot of different scenarios.

Hannibal eyed Adam hungrily. He could see from the blush and dilation of his pupils exactly what he wanted. “Do you want to kiss more, Adam? Anything and everything is allowed in my bedroom, dear boy. Nothing is off limits, you should know.” He smiled and leaned closer.

“But you said we needed to be slow,” Adam reminded, not wanting to go against Hannibal’s wishes. He smiled though, leaning closer too in a mirroring gesture; also because he wanted to. “I would like to kiss more, yes, b-but only if you want to. I don’t want to make you feel pressured just because I asked.”

Hannibal took the back of Adam’s head firmly in his hand and cupped his jaw with the other, and decisively swept his tongue over the boy’s plush, red bottom lip before softly kissing him again. He pulled back for a fraction of a second. “I can assure you, there’s nothing I’d rather be doing more right now, Adam,” he said quietly, before kissing him again, pressing him back into the sofa as he did.

Adam made an ‘Mm’ sound as they kissed, wrapping his lithe arms around Hannibal, back arching to press hardened nipples against him. He was glad to know that they wanted the same thing, which lead him to shifting his jaw and seeking with his tongue more hungrily, soft moans escaping his throat as his cock leaked through his little briefs and into the fabric of his pants. He was rock hard, his balls aching, and hole begging to be filled. “Oh wow,” he finally managed to murmur.

Hannibal scooted back just enough to pull Adam’s legs up and lay him flat against the plush sofa, his large hand cupping the defined jawline of the teenager as he parted his lips and his tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring every corner. He could feel Adam’s erection pressing into his leg and he rocked into him, provide friction even through their clothing. “You taste like heaven itself, beautiful boy,” Hannibal whispered.

“I like how you taste, also,” Adam whispered back, hooking one leg around the back of Hannibal’s thigh to give even more friction. It also would show him just how much he wanted him. He kissed him again, sucking on his tongue with a groan, finding comfort and pleasure in everything they were doing. “Oh, Hannibal…”

The way Adam seemed to melt against him elicited a deep growl of approval from the teacher, and he sat up slightly, slowly undoing the first few buttons of his own shirt. He thought it would be best to undress himself a little first, so Adam wouldn’t feel so vulnerable. “Perhaps you can help me take this off?” he asked, picking up Adam’s hand and guiding it to his chest.

Adam nodded, first skimming his fingers through the exposed chest hair he found there. It was soft, and he liked it; he refocused and button by button revealed more, finally aiding Hannibal and removing the shirt completely. He took it after moving to sit against the arm of the couch, folded it neatly, and laid it over the back, and then took his shirt and tie off, doing the same. What was revealed to the doctor was smooth, creamy skin, a few freckles, taut abs, and a smattering of hair around each pert, pink nipple. “I hope it’s okay I took mine off too.”

Hannibal’s jaw shifted, lips parting in awe at the sight of Adam’s naked torso; not in the most exquisite of ancient classical paintings had he seen more angelic perfection rendered. “Rodin, Michelangelo, Botticelli, Caravaggio, the angels in the heavens would fall to the ground and weep for the beauty rendered in your flesh, Adam Raki. Your perfection and grace are unmatched,” he whispered, touching Adam from his neck to collarbone, down his pectorals and over his nipples. He was careful to use a firm touch, not light, knowing that would make him anxious. He moved Adam’s hands down to his belt buckle carefully.

“Oh Hannibal…” Adam moaned, barely touched yet, but he was burning for the older man. He slipped off his pants, along with his briefs, and laid spread out on the couch, ripe, soft, and warm for the taking. The boy’s cock and nipples were rock hard, the aforementioned laying flat against his belly, leaking there as big blue eyes watched Hannibal’s every move. He’d never felt so cherished before, in all honesty. “I would like to see you naked too. If you want. I really am very aroused. Oh and I think you’re handsome also, but I can’t describe it like you did me. Thank you, by the way.”

Unable to resist, Hannibal kneeled before Adam and lapped the glistening drop of pre come from the boy’s navel, his tongue brushing the head as he did so. He leaned back on his heels, eyes closing as he savored it with a deep hum, and then rose, slowly unbuckling his belt and pulling it free. He opened his eyes to watch Adam as he unzipped his slacks and pulled them down. His silken boxers tented out obscenely, and he licked his lips as he looked down and back up again, teasing Adam with a smirk as he gripped himself through the thin fabric to show him the size before revealing it.

Adam watched every single move Hannibal made, very aroused, his cock twitching just from seeing everything he was doing. “You’re big,” he stated, and grasped his own shaft, starting to stroke slowly, giving the professor something to study as well. With his other hand, he reached out and slipped his hand into the waistband of Hannibal’s boxers, trailing inside and along it. “I think these need to come off too.”

“Do they? I think you’re right, lovely boy,” Hannibal purred, and slid his hand in further, pushing them down completely. His very thick, veiny, erect cock sprang out, slapping against his belly as he let the silk fall to the ground around his ankles. Kicking them to the side, he stepped free.

The older man then took Adam’s hand and placed it on him, letting slender finger touch hot, turgid flesh. “What do you think? Do you like it? Much different than yours, although if I may be honest, I quite like yours, and want to taste it very much if you’ll let me,” he said in a deep voice, accent thick as honey.

Adam slid the silky foreskin back and forth over the head, being careful not to hurt him, and licked his lips. Nigel had foreskin too, so he knew how to handle it. “I like it very much. I will let you. Maybe we can taste each other at the same time,” he suggested, also wanting to have Hannibal in his mouth. He was so aroused and the older man seemed like a statue depicting the gods of olympus - even though he didn’t really believe in religion.

Hannibal decided that would be a perfect way to begin. “We can try, why don’t we come to the bed, where it’s more comfortable?” Hannibal suggested. He pulled him up, leading him to the bed, and laid down first. “Lay opposite me, facing me, on your side, like me, see? So your cock is towards my mouth.” He smiled invitingly, letting his furry thigh lay one to one side, the other leg straight. “Use my leg as a pillow.”

The boy nodded, smiling and blushing before getting into position. He liked how Hannibal explained things and stated exactly what he wanted and how. It was much easier to communicate in all honesty. “Okay,” he whispered, licking his lips as he pressed his hips in offering once the professor was in place too, and held his cock in his smaller hand. Adam leaned down and first tasted the head, the precome glistening there, then he went down to lap at the older man’s plump, furry balls. “Mmm.”

Hannibal’s cock twitched involuntarily, bobbing against the boy’s soft cheek, and he gasped. Regaining his focus then, he took Adam’s pink-tipped, cut cock in his hand and sucked it between full lips, the head and down the length to the root. Oh, how sweet he was. Feeling that youthful tip at the back of his throat, he moaned deeply.

Adam moved back, moaning abruptly at just how wonderful it felt. Hannibal knew what he was doing. It was the skill and expertise that only someone his age could have - not that he was old either, but certainly not as youthful as he was. “Ohhhhh.” He couldn’t help but suck in a sharp breath, his hips canting forward of their own accord, fucking the professor’s mouth wantonly, and needily. The student remembered himself, uttered a ‘sorry’ and then did the same to Hannibal. He swirled his tongue around the head, then took him down as far as he could, opening his throat to accommodate. As he did this, he cradled his balls, bobbing back and forth along the length of the other’s heated shaft.

It was exactly perfect, Adam’s youthful lust, holding nothing back, simple, unfettered desire without any of the things that held back older lovers. Adam was sweet and perfect, a delicacy Hannibal hadn’t indulged in since he himself was a lad in Florence.

He tightened full lips around the base of Adam’s shaft, groaning his encouragement as he pressed his tongue along the throbbing vein running along the front, swirling the tip and back down again. He popped off the tip wetly, laving beneath to roll his balls in his mouth and pull up one round ass cheek, his tongue exploring the seam between his sweet little pink pucker and scrotum. “Delicious,” he murmured, his deep voice muffled from between Adam’s thick, creamy thighs.

“Hannibal,” Adam moaned again, his hips moving just a bit as he did the same, going for the spot in between the professors balls and hole. It was tricky, but he managed a rhythm so it would work to their mutual advantage. He was on fire, ever caught up in everything they were doing. The boy was very focused that way though, but in this instance, it wasn’t just that, he truly was fully enjoying their time together.

As Adam was so distracted, he used it to his slight advantage, gripping the globes of the boy’s ripe ass in his large hands and parting his cheeks to lick over his hole, tongue pressing over the opening before travelling back up, palming his cock and pulling it between his legs to suck between his lips once more. It was a rougher maneuver, slightly more demanding, and one he paired with a growl. As he released his cock again, he grazed his teeth over the soft tender skin of his inner thigh with a heavy exhale, and lapped over his hole again. “Adam,” he whispered harshly, “Has anyone ever put their tongue inside before?” he asked, wanting to be sure and communicate everything explicitly so as to not surprise or upset him.

“I’ve been licked there, but never had someone put their tongue inside,” Adam gasped, sweat forming over his skin in a fine mist. He mouthed over Hannibal’s balls, really liking how they smelled and tasted, then licked up his shaft, suckling the tip once more. The growl was sexy, as was everything the older man was doing to him. It was something he hoped they’d do again in all honesty, especially since he was single now. “Please… I think I’d like that.”

“Very good,” Hannibal whispered. He curled his tongue then, narrowing the tip into a point and wiggling it over the quivering opening. He flattened it slightly before poking ever so gently, pressing it inside. There was firm resistance, which he allowed for several seconds as he continued to masturbate the boy’s cock with his hands. But after a short time, he tried again, this time pushing harder, the rigid muscle succeeding in breeching him. He didn’t hold the position long, retracting and then penetrating again, in and out in a soft, gentle rhythm. HIs tongue was a good introduction as his finger gently introduced itself, joining in. He moistened his finger with his tongue, quite the obscene sound, but Hannibal was shameless in the pleasure he took in this boy’s gorgeous innocence and sin. Pulling away for a breath, he tried to decipher Adam’s reaction. “How does it feel?”

Adam’s moans were answer enough, but he still wanted to give a verbal confirmation. “Oh it’s feels very good. I like it a lot and hope you don’t stop.” The boy took Hannibal down again, slathering up his cock with his tongue and lips. He’d been fingered and fucked before of course, from Nigel, but this was a different experience altogether. It was strange doing this with someone he didn’t love, but maybe with time he would love Hannibal, and vice versa, which he hoped would remove his ex-boyfriend from his heart permanently. They’d grown up together though, which made it harder. That was all thoughts for another time.

Cheeks hollowed and Adam sucked him in earnest, making lewd slurping sounds with one of his legs hitched over the professor.

Hannibal admired the skill and focus Adam exhibited as he developed a coordinated ability to synchronize his movement on the teacher’s cock with his digits slipping in and out of his body. Soon he was able to add a second finger, and he could feel himself leaking copiously in Adam’s mouth, struggling to keep his hips from bucking and choking the boy. “Adam’ oh...Adam,” he whispered against his increasingly wet ass cheek.

Adam took a breath and licked back down to Hannibal’s balls, then to his seam, and the beginnings of his ass. He wanted to taste him the way he was being tasted as well, but maybe that would be another time since it was a little hard to reach at present. Instead, the boy licked under the back of his cock head, then bobbed up and down faster, mewling with passionate abandon as his hole was worked open. “Hannibal… please.”

Though he knew it would certainly render the boy sore, he had to have him then and there. “Adam, I’m going to take you now, it’s time, alright?” he declared, moving backwards to shift their positions. He moved on top of the boy facing him, and kissed up his neck to his ear, sucking sensitive skin between his teeth and savoring every shivering gasp. He rutted their cocks together before slipping his body down Adam’s and pulling his legs up. “MMmm…”

“Yes, I would like that,” Adam said, the words coming out on a moan as their cocks slipped together. He didn’t mind that he’d be sore honestly, it seemed therapeutic somehow, though he wasn’t entirely sure in what way. He’d research that later. For now, he let Hannibal move his legs, blue eyes locked onto amber for a little bit. It was exhilarating, and his chest rose and fell more rapidly. “You are very sexy.”

“As are you, dear Adam,” Hannibal breathed. He pulled his thighs up higher, hooking one leg over his shoulder, and teased him, at first pressing the bulbous tip of his cockhead inside. He teased back and forth a bit. “Adam, look at my forehead and inhale, count to three, and exhale as I enter you, “ he instructed gently. “It will feel pleasurable after only a moment…”

Adam nodded, doing exactly as bidden as Hannibal entered him. He groaned, his nipples pert as he stared at the older man’s brow. Heart beating faster, he tried to still himself, letting his hole open as much as it could, wanting to take all of him in. “Oh Hannibal-”  
Hannibal wanted to be gentle, but Adam felt too good, and he drove in fully, relishing the squeeze as every inch was sucked in by the angel’s sweet body. He held still, seated deeply inside, bracing Adam’s quivering hips against his body. “Adam...oh Adam, yes...keep breathing, deep, in and out slowly...oh you feel divine, divine…”

“Hannibal…” Adam breathed out in response, unable to say much more than that. It hurt a little, how hard he was taken, but he wasn’t a virgin either way. True, he wasn’t overly experienced by any means but he liked this, it was what he needed. The boy kissed Hannibal, fingers slipping into his hair, gripping almost too tightly.

The way Adam pulled his hair, slender fingers woven twisted into the short tendrils, only served to build a deeper hunger in Hannibal. His tongue left no corner of the boy’s mouth unexplored, suckling and swirling as his hips rolled and undulated over and over. His muscles glistened with sweat in the golden light of his bedroom, and he imagined what the scene must look like to the beautiful angel in the mirror above them, the lovely boy flushed pink, inky black curls spilled in disarray across his pillow as Hannibal took him hard and passionately.

Adam liked how it looked, he’d been looking off and on, and it only serve to bring him nearer to the brink. Blunt, well manicured nails scratched down the older man’s back, to his ass, where he held and squeezed. He wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him back just as hungrily, not wanting this to end yet, but oh was he close. The bed shook, lewd slapping and grunting noises filled the room, the scent of sex and sweet musk ever present. It was entirely debauched and beautiful, primal, yet innocent.

Hannibal kissed Adam hard, and moved over to his ear, sucking a soft lobe between his teeth. How he’d stared at those delightful, tempting little ears, and his tongue traced the shell as he exhaled heated gasps. “I want to make you orgasm while I’m inside you Adam. Do you want that too?” he asked, and rocked in and out of the boy, feeling the sticky trail of pre come dribbing from the tip of his very hard cock.

“Y-yes,” Adam moaned again, running his hands up and down the length of Hannibal’s back, to his chest. He leaned up and licked his neck, sucking there and accidentally making a slight bruise. The boy didn’t realize it of course, and he nodded again. “Oh… Hannibal, please I’m really close… and…” It was all he got out and then he was coming, hot and thick between them.

The bruise was all Hannibal needed. He grunted and as soon as he felt Adam come undone beneath him, he too climaxed, ejaculating hard and fast into him, a nearly pained howl released against his pale shoulder. Panting, he tenderly kissed his mouth, stroking his cheek gently. “Oh Adam. Perfectly exquisite...please tell me you can stay a while, yes?” he asked.

“Yes I will, if you want me to,” Adam answered, since Hannibal wanted to know if he could. He smiled and kissed him back, slowly, massaging their tongues together. He ran his fingers over his body, enjoying the moment they were sharing together. “I’d like to stay a while. I also would like to know what this means between us.”

Hannibal was a bit surprised by that, however it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary. “What it means? Do you mean, in terms of a relationship, Adam?” he asked, returning the languid kisses and careful to continue touching him with firm pressure and not light touches.

“I suppose so yes, but I’m not implying we have to enter into a relationship. I just want to know what the boundaries are. Are we just doing this once, more than once? Friends who have sex, or are we dating? I just like to know so I can react accordingly and am not surprised later.” Adam was thankful for the firm pressure; he looked the professor in the eyes, awaiting his answer. “I am sorry if the abrupt nature of my query makes you feel uncomfortable.”

Hannibal smiled. “No need to be sorry. Setting expectations helps people with boundaries. When it comes to emotions, surprises can certainly be unwelcome. For myself, I know I greatly enjoy your company, outside the context of our sexual relationship, so I would most certainly enjoy continuing our friendship. I also greatly enjoyed what we’ve done this evening, and would love to do it again. I think perhaps if we remain friends, and enjoy the physical pleasure of each other’s company, perhaps deeper feelings may come from that in the future. I’m open to that possibility. How do you feel, Adam?”

“I think that is a responsible and honest answer. I agree. I still love Nigel, and I need to let go of that before I venture into anything new, even if I wished I didn’t love him.” Adam kissed Hannibal again, not trying to make him feel sad or invoke jealousy, but he wanted to be sincere. “I would like to continue being friends and having sex while we get to know each other better and I rid myself of the residual Nigel feelings.”

“Adam, love is a very complicated emotion, and you can’t expect overnight to be rid of it. It will take a bit of time, but I am more than happy to help you navigate your way through this situation. And time will help, as well,” he added, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. “Now, would you like some hot chocolate?”

"You are right, Hannibal, and that makes perfect sense. Thank you for your help and understanding,” Adam said, quite enjoying the way Hannibal’s hands felt on him. At the mention of the cocoa he lit up even more. “Oh yes, please. I really like that, but no marshmallows if you don’t mind. I don’t like the texture.”

Hannibal swung his long legs out of bed and slipped his silk boxers up, reaching over to rub Adam affectionately. “Come with me to the master bath. I’ll clean you with a warm washcloth and give you a robe, then we’ll have hot chocolate. Later you can have a proper soak in my jacuzzi tub. Does that sound nice?” He asked with a smile.

Adam nodded, taking Hannibal’s hand and standing. “That sounds very nice, yes. Thank you.” He let the professor guide him to his large and very clean bathroom. It was decorated elegantly, just like the rest of his home, the boy noted, really enjoying how it looked and smelled. “Wow. You must make a lot of money being a professor.” A pause before he added, “I’m sorry, dad says it's not polite to talk about the money people make, have or don’t have.”   
  
Hannibal smiled and took a thick, soft washcloth, running it the warm water. “No need to apologize, not at all. My family in Lithuania was quite well off. My uncle was something of royalty there, a Count, and I am one of two living relatives remaining, so I have most of the Lecter fortune in my care,” he said with a chuckle. “I don’t believe in flaunting to excess, but I do believe in a degree of hedonism, to the point of never denying yourself pleasure, when presented with the opportunity to indulge,” he added, carefully cleaning Adam, wiping off the excess lubricant and body fluids, cleaning him of sweat and then drying him off with a fresh towel.

Adam felt better now that he was cleaned up. He furrowed his brows, thinking. “So that means you’re a Count too?” The boy thought he’d ask at least, wanting to make sure. He studied up on a lot of things but Lithuanian royalty wasn’t one of them - not yet at least. He’d have to look into it though. “I like indulgences too, sometimes. It depends on a few factors of course.” After a moment, he smiled, waiting for the robe. “Thank you for everything you’ve done tonight. I wanted to tell you now, so I wouldn’t forget later.”

“It’s one of those pleasures I wouldn’t dare deny myself, doing these things and watching you enjoy yourself. Thank you for allowing me the joy. Now, follow me to the kitchen and we’ll have some of that hot chocolate,” he said, taking Adam’s hand in his own, weaving their fingers together palm to palm.

Adam put on the robe Hannibal offered him, then took his hand again, smiling. “Okay, thank you,” he said, definitely under the professor’s thrall, so to speak. He followed him to the kitchen, letting the elegant man lead their course. The young man felt a sense of relief being with him though, safety, and security, but inwardly, he still missed Nigel.

In the kitchen, after taking careful time and painstaking preparation, Hannibal sat two perfect mug of rich, steaming chocolate before Adam. “You’ll want to let it cool a bit, but it will be perfect in approximately 10 minutes. In the meantime, here’s some fresh milk and a cookie, if you like?” he offered, setting a glass and plate in front of him.”I made them last night. Pecan shortbread.”

“Thank you,” Adam hummed, and took a bite of it, just to try it. He hoped he’d like it because he didn’t want to offend Hannibal. The cocoa smelled amazing. As he chewed, he decided it was really good, so he followed it with a sip of milk. “You are really good at cooking and baking. Also sex and teaching. What are you bad at? I don’t see there being much you would be subpar in.”

Hannibal laughed at the simplicity and beauty in the boy’s observations. “Well, I’m sure there are areas I stand to improve in. I’m quite flattered at your opinion of me though, precious boy,” he said, coming up behind Adam and wrapping his arms around him, kissing him affectionately on the neck. “When I set about to do something, I try my best to succeed at it, that much is true.”

“I do too, but you seem to excel in ways even I can’t or haven’t yet.” Adam ate the rest of the dessert, after a giggle, and leaned back against Hannibal, lolling his head to the side to give him space to do and kiss as he pleased while the cocoa cooled. He felt sort of spoiled right now, and he really appreciated that. “I like it when you laugh too.”

“You bring me great joy, beautiful, sweet boy. You’re very special.” When the beverage had cooled, Hannibal blew on it and took a sip to see if it was enough to drink. “It’s perfect. Try it, Adam,” he suggested, watching him closely to see if he’d like it.

“You make me happy too,” Adam assured, then took the drink, taking a slow sip of it. It was amazing, as everything Hannibal made seemed to be. “Oh wow, this is really good. I’ll need to drink water after this because of all the sugar. Or we can burn it off with more sex.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow coyly and smirked. “I believe I like the second idea, tempting boy,” he purred, coming around behind him and kissing the back of his neck, playfully biting his earlobe.

***

Vince paced the cell, waiting for Nigel to get out of the hole or the shoe, as some called it. He’d pretty much just been staying hidden in his absence, though he’d narrowly avoided getting raped yet again since his…. boyfriend ? lover, wasn’t there to keep him safe. Something had to have happened though, but he didn’t leave the cell long enough to ask anyone. He did overhear that he’d be let out and back into general population today.

Nigel hadn’t cried since he’d been a very young boy, since his days in the orphanage that Mr Raki had rescued him from, from the night’s he’d huddled terrified in his cot, covered in bruises, a scared, beaten child, but laying on the cot alone under the glare of light in solitary, he found himself crying for the first time in years. He was alone, completely alone with his thoughts, and devastated. He’d hurt Adam, he’d hurt Vince, and he didn’t know what to do.

Finally, in what could have been minutes or hours, Vince heard footsteps and the clinking of cuffs, then Nigel’s voice. He was being lead back to their cell, which made him happy. He’d get to see him and be held by him, or so he hoped. Nonetheless, he’d just be happy to see him. The boy wasn’t in love, it was far too soon for such a thing, but he really was fond of him, and the sex was great. Still, that wasn’t at all the main thing for him.

The guards released Nigel back to his cell and he shuffled over to his bunk. Seeing Vince sitting there on the bottom mattress, he looked at him with sad eyes and he sat beside him, sighing. “I’m really fucking sorry about all this. Are you okay? Did everyone leave you alone?”

Vince wrapped his arm around Nigel and kissed his cheek, not knowing what was allowed and what wasn’t after he’d had a visit with Adam. One that apparently didn’t go to well, or if it did, he wasn’t sure why he’d ended up in solitary. Nonetheless he nodded. “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything to me, Nigel. I… yeah, I was almost bothered, but I was able to get away because a guard came up. I’m okay. I’ve just been in here mostly.” He licked his lips in thought. “Are you okay? What happened? I’m glad you’re back.”

Nigel kissed Vince on the cheek and put an arm around his shoulder. “Well, the visit with Adam didn’t go so well, as I’m sure you heard. He saw the mark on my neck and I told him about you and I, and he got mad, naturally, I think. I...I lost my temper and the guards had to restrain me, and they threw me in there as punishment. Vince…” Nigel turned to look the boy in the eye. He knew it wasn’t comfortable for him, just like with his Adam, and he wouldn’t force it. “Vince I want you to know, I’m gonna keep protecting you and be your friend in here, yeah? I just don’t think...the sex…” he paused, and rubbed Vince’s back soothingly. “I’m very much in love with Adam, and I don’t know if he’ll ever even talk to me again, and it really fucking hurts right now, ya know?”

Vince held Nigel’s eyes until then. He took a breath then nodded. “It’s okay. I speculated you might eventually say that. I know you love him. I don’t love you or anything. I had no delusions about what we might be even if we had continued sex.” He leaned against Nigel, thinking it was fine since friends could do that sort of thing. “We don’t have to have sex. Thank you for still protecting me though. I think one day I will find someone. I hope you and Adam make it too and I wish I could help you to stop being sad.”

“I...I just think...thank you,” Nigel said then, holding Vince’s hand, eyes darting outside the cell, though it didn’t matter anymore. He tucked his hand close. “You’re a great kid, you’re very special. I’d...I’d really like to keep getting to know you, if you want, yeah? We’re gonna be here awhile anyway. And of course I’ll protect you. Honestly, you don’t belong in a place like this. It’s not fucking fair. “

Vince did like Nigel. He wished things were different and they could maybe be together but fortunately this had all happened before any feelings had happened. With a squeeze of his hand, the boy nodded, smiling at Nigel. “I’d like that too, and thank you. I think Adam will forgive you, you’re special too. I’m sorry what we did caused problems for you both but if he’s at all like me, or like how you describe him, I think you just need to not give up. Keep trying and he’ll come back. He’s lucky to have you even if you did mess up.”

“You didn’t do anything worse than what I did, darling. It takes two, as they say. And honestly, in other circumstances, I think you two would get along. You seem like a really smart kid, and he’s a fucking brain. If you went to college, what you want to study?” Nigel asked with a smile, studying the boy’s face.

“Computers,” Vince answered. He’d learned not to get into too much detail with those who didn’t know computers, so it was usually just easier to be vague. He offered another smile, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. “I like coding too, but now I’m here. I am sure your Adam is very smart.”

Nigel nodded. “Yeah he is. That sounds pretty good. He’s into engineering and astronomy, like astrophysics or something.”

“That’s good,” Vince said, rubbing his chin. He sighed, leaning against Nigel. “Let’s get you settled in, okay?”

Nigel gave the boy a chaste kiss on the cheek and nodded. “Sounds good. Thanks for...thanks for everything, Vince.” he said, giving him a sincere smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Hannibal and Adam were growing closer, but the professor couldn’t help his growing concern for the boy. He seemed withdrawn at times, and was clearly depressed, showing him letters from Nigel, quite preoccupied and conflicted with his feelings for the troubled teen. Though he did his best to try and soothe and reassure him, Adam couldn’t seem to move on. It wasn’t much of a surprise given that they had grown up together from young boys, he was clearly his first love and they had a deep bond. 

To complicate matters, Nigel had written the boy that he’d stopped having intimate relations with Vince. They were still friends, as they shared a cell and he wanted to continue protecting the boy, but he vowed there was no more sex. Adam had decided that likewise they shouldn’t have sex until everything was figured out. If Nigel weren’t an issue, Hannibal would certainly be someone he’d want to engage in a relationship with but he couldn’t seem to pluck his ex from his heart. It was stressful for Adam, and while selfishly Hannibal enjoyed elements of Adam, he knew deep down it was clear there was that piece of Adam he’d never have, and seeing the boy like this was troubling him.

It was because of this he decided one day to go pay this Nigel a visit at Riker’s. He used his title as Psychiatrist as a way in, telling them he was there to evaluate both Nigel and Vince. He wanted to determine what sort of young man Nigel was - was he worthy of the good-hearted, intelligent, beautiful boy Adam was? If so, perhaps he could facilitate a reunion. If not, if Nigel was abusive and cruel. he would need to perhaps utilize other measures to purge Adam’s memories of this teenager.

Was Nigel telling the truth about his relationship with Vince? Hannibal determined he would be able to find out by speaking to each of them independently.

With his camel-colored woolen overcoat and three piece suit, hair slicked back and coiffed perfectly, Hannibal strolled into the correctional facility confidently to the visiting area to first meet with Nigel. He was rather surprised to face a scruffy-looking young boy that looked remarkably like a very young version of himself, had he been a wiry, but muscular ruffian from the wrong side of the tracks.

Hannibal thumbed open the button of his jacket and sat down, sitting with a placid smile. “Hello, Nigel,” he began.

Nigel looked at him with a scowl. “Who the fuck are you?” he growled quietly.

Hannibal stared evenly at him, his gaze unwavering in the face of Nigel’s open aggression. “I’m a psychiatrist and professor of psychology at NYU. The school your...your boyfriend is attending. Or perhaps I should say, ex-boyfriend?” he said with a thin smile.

Nigel narrowed his eyes at him. “Congratulations. What the fuck does that mean? How the hell do you know that?”

Hannibal’s nose twitched almost imperceptibly. “You may consider perhaps lowering your voice considering what occurred the last time you had a spirited conversation here, Nigel,” he said in a smooth voice.  

“Adam and I have become...quite close, as it were, and I know you’ve been writing to him. Before you beat your chest, I feel I should point out to you, I’m aware of your dalliance with young Vince. And I’m also aware you claim to have discontinued the affair. I’d like to know if that’s true, Nigel.”

Nigel gaped at him as his face turned nearly purple with rage. Hannibal merely cocked his head and looked over at the guard and back at Nigel. “I believe your friend Vince would like very much if you’d stay out of solitary, so I think it wise for you to retain control of yourself. Besides, I can help you, and right now, you have no one else to speak to Adam on your behalf. Your adopted father might, however we both know he’s quite busy with his job. But I can help you. There’s  _ much _ I could possibly do to help you Nigel, if you can show me you’re worth helping. Are you  _ good _ for Adam? Do you love him? Do you mean all those things in your letters?” Hannibal leaned back in the metal chair and crossed his legs casually, staring at the teenager.

Nigel ran a hand through his long hair, looking back with equal confidence at Hannibal. Adults, even ones like Hannibal, didn’t intimidate him. He always held a certain confidence about him that aided him well in life and got him through things. Never show weakness. The only person he ever let his guard down with really was Adam.

He was pissed as fuck that this much, much older man had laid a hand on his angel; in fact it made him see red. He’d clearly taken advantage of him. But Nigel was smart enough to see from the way this fucker was dressed and carried himself that he was a big shot. Rich, powerful. He couldn’t fault his darling Adam for this. His blood boiled with rage, but he wasn’t stupid. He didn’t trust him, but part of him was also curious where this was going. What could he have to gain here?

Nigel leaned close to the glass and lowered his voice ominously, eyes dark as blood and focused on Hannibal. “You listen very fucking closely to me,  _ Hannibal _ . What I did with Vince is fucking over. Done. I’d swear on my own life. Adam is the only fucking thing in my worthless life I’ve ever given a fucking damn about. I have no goddamn idea what he’s told you, but we grew up together. He’s my best fucking friend. I’d die for that kid. I don’t have a life without him. There’s not a fucking thing I wouldn’t give him, or do for him. If he...if he truly doesn’t want to see me again, there’s not a fucking thing in this world that hurts me fucking worse than that, but if there’s anything I can do to get him back, fucking name it and it’s done.” The teenager’s eyes were red and wet from tears that didn’t fall, his knuckles white from gripping the phone.

Hannibal watched him calmly and carefully, no emotion on his face as he observed. “I’m quite grateful for your honestly, Nigel. I promise you, I’ll be in touch again very soon.” he rose and replaced the phone in the cradle, nodding with a smile at the guard to indicate the visit was over.

Nigel felt numb with a bit of shock and confusion, rattled at how short and cold the man was, but he knew it was probably some sort of power play, some kind of psycho way of showing control, and he stood and walked way with an aloof shrug. Inside he was a tornado of emotion, torn apart with anxiety.

***

A few minutes later, the guard called Hannibal back out for a short visit with Vince - he wanted to briefly meet with him just to see what he could ascertain from the boy, verify if Nigel was telling the truth about the nature of their relationship.

When the boy heard he had a visitor, he was surprised. Who would be coming to see him? Maybe it was his lawyer, he thought to himself as he walked around the corner. What he didn’t expect to see was a very handsome, well dressed older man waiting for him. He was taken aback by how much he looked like an older Nigel. Was it his father? He didn’t know, so he went to sit down, picking up the phone after wiping it on his jumpsuit to try to get rid of any germs.

Only meeting his eyes for a second, Vince cleared his throat. “Um, hello, sir. I’m sorry, I don’t know you.”

“Hello Vince. My name is Hannibal Lecter. I’m a professor of Psychology at NYU and a Psychiatrist. I’m Adam Raki’s teacher, and his friend. I came to see Nigel, but I wanted to speak to you as well. How are you faring in here?” Hannibal spoke gently to the young man. He was painfully young looking, with big, innocent blue eyes and jet black hair, and he could see exactly why he needed someone looking out for him.

“Oh. I’m doing as well as can be expected I guess. Nigel keeps me safe but we haven’t had intercourse since Adam found out. No kissing or oral, or even handjobs. We’re just friends. He misses him very much,” Vince offered in a rapid nervous string of words. He wasn’t as far on the spectrum as Adam but he still got uncomfortable with new people or when situations like this one were sprung on him without notice. At least this man was handsome. Maybe that was adding to the nerves. “Will you tell Adam I’m sorry? I shouldn’t have… with Nigel… but I was scared and just lonely in here. I needed some sort of foundation. Anyway, I’m sorry. I ramble when I’m nervous.”

How charming, and clearly on the spectrum, as Nigel had speculated. That was immaterial at the moment however. Hannibal felt quite certain he was not lying, as there was little reason for this boy to lie to a complete stranger much less disclose intimate details without provocation. He was nervous. “There’s no need to be sorry, or nervous, dear boy. I’m not here to interrogate you, and you’re in no trouble. And I will certainly express your apologies to Adam.” Hannibal leaned forward slightly with a smile. “Adam is not angry with you, just to assure you.”

Vince let out a breath at that and smiled, looking closer at Hannibal. He mimicked his posture and leaned forward too, without realizing it. He wondered what was the older man’s purpose for coming, if not to interrogate him. “Okay. I’m glad cause I wouldn’t want to upset anyone. He seems like a nice guy, from what Nigel tells me. Thank you for letting him know and all too. So you just came to see how I’m faring?”

“Well, I believe you’re an honest young man, Vince. I have come to care a great deal about Adam, and I wanted to see if Nigel was being forthright or not. Since I’d not met either of you, I thought the only way I’d know was to meet you for myself. So, while not here to interrogate you, I did want to see if Adam’s feelings were at all misplaced. Vince, are you in love with Nigel?” Hannibal asked, blunt but not unkind. It would be good to find out now rather than later if Vince would pose a problem or not, even if Nigel was truly being as sincere as it seemed he was.

“No. I could have potentially, but since we’ve established boundaries, I don’t see him in that way anymore. It was only sex. Are you in love with Adam?” Vince asked, figuring it was okay to ask things like that. He also thought that might be something Nigel would need to know too, but he wasn’t being malicious, he was just honest, and direct. The young boy looked into Hannibal’s eyes, a little better with that than even Adam was, and licked his lips as he waited for an answer.

Hannibal’s own lips curled into a subtle smile, drawn to the unconscious action of the unquestionably attractive young man. “We’ve enjoyed the pleasures of one another’s company, sexually speaking. But I think Adam is far more invested in his childhood friend, and truth be told, I’d rather see him with someone who’d make him happy than with me pining for another. I simply want to be sure Nigel isn’t going to bring harm to him. I don’t, however, harbor deeper feelings for the boy myself. I care for him certainly…but I can’t feel more for someone so bound to another,” he said with a shrug and a raised eyebrow.

Vince took everything in and nodded. “I think that’s a smart decision. It’s the same reason I decided to only see Nigel as my friend. I mean he initially said no sex, but I made sure I wouldn’t feel anything for him so I wouldn’t get hurt. I want him to be happy too. Adam too, even if I don’t know him, oh and you also.” Vince laughed then, blushing at himself, running his slender fingers through his raven locks. They’d grown a little, not overly so but enough to hang in his eyes a touch. “I am direct but not usually so much like I’m being now.”

Hannibal nodded sympathetically. “Very good. I’m glad, and I’m quite sorry you’re in here, but hopefully it won’t be for long. It was quite good meeting you Vince.” He rose and looked at the guard, hanging up the phone. There was no point  in getting the boy’s hopes up for anything until he considered his options.

With an awkward wave, Vince got up and went back to cell, but an impression had certainly been made. He’d talk to Nigel though, report everything to him, since he was loyal to his friend who protected him all the time.

***

Hannibal arranged a date with Adam, inviting him to his home for another of what had become a fairly regular schedule of dinner dates. It usually involved studying and discussion, and occasionally but not always ended in sex. Not since they’d slowed down on that per Adam’s request.

This night, Hannibal decided to tell Adam about his visit with Nigel. He hoped it would go smoothly and not upset the boy. He decided to tell him right away, certainly before Nigel could write him, knowing he would most certainly tell him.

Sitting him down in the living room after their meal, he placed an arm around Adam’s shoulders.

“Adam, I wanted to speak to you about Nigel,” he began softly.

Adam looked over at Hannibal, much more comfortable with eye contact with him now, though it still wasn’t all the time. He leaned into the embrace and took a breath, his tone not unfriendly but just flat as usual. “Okay. What is it, Hannibal?”

“I know how much you’ve been focused on him, and the letters he’s been writing you, and your previous relationship. How he’s said he discontinued his sexual relationship with Vince, but there was no way to be sure he was telling the truth. And I can see how much this has been causing you pain, the entire situation.”

Hannibal took Adam’s hands in his own and held them, looking at him soulfully as the boy nodded, enjoying the feel of Hannibal’s hand in his own. So far Hannibal was only stating what he already knew. In his bluntness, Adam wasn’t sure how this was a useful conversation. Not yet anyway. “Yes. You are correct.”

“I care so much for you Adam, but I know you love Nigel, and I wanted to be sure he wouldn’t end up causing you further pain. I went to see him, and Vince, to see if I could determine if he was being truthful or lying. After doing so, I do believe he’s being honest. He’s certainly troubled, but it’s clear to me he loves you deeply, and he is not in a sexual relationship with Vince. Adam, he’s been truthful.”

Adam furrowed his brow, unsure how to respond to that at first. He was a little bothered that Hannibal hadn’t asked him first, but there’d been no lying at least, and the boy knew his professor only did it because he cared. The news from him was good also. If he didn’t think Nigel or Vince was lying, then Adam felt fairly confident they weren’t. With a breath, he looked into the doctor’s eyes. “I care for you too, Hannibal. I… I’m sorry if my feelings for Nigel has caused you pain or disappointment. If it wasn’t for him, I would like to be with you, but yes, I do love him.” He took another breath, licking his lips. “Thank you for going to talk to them both. It’s good news but I still need to think about it. Nigel hurt me very badly. Um, what does Vince look like? Are they in a romantic relationship? I know you said not sexual.”

Hannibal rubbed Adam’s wrist soothingly. “You have only brought me joy, my dear boy, certainly no disappointment in any way. I regret nothing we’ve done together. And interestingly, Vince appears to be on the spectrum, quite a bright boy. He’s clean cut, dark hair.” Hannibal hummed to himself, thoughts brewing in his head. He wondered if he could do something to get the boys out sooner. Maybe he should speak to Mr Raki.

“When does your father get home, Adam?” he asked.

“In two hours,” Adam answered, enjoying the firm yet gentle glide of Hannibal’s hold against his skin. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to have sex, but he knew it was just lust, and as such, the boy really needed to figure out things with Nigel. That was what was fair, especially since his ex was no longer engaging in sex. It was interesting that Vince was also on the spectrum though, he wondered if that was maybe why Nigel had been drawn to him in the first place, just as he was initially interested in Hannibal due to his similarity to Nigel. “I’m glad I’ve not upset you.”

Of course Hannibal detected the arousal in Adam and it was incredibly tempting to take the boy to his bed. Quite a moral dilemma, but he in this rare instance took the high road and listened to his superego, deciding it best not to create more conflict in the sweet young man. “I’ve made fresh chocolate gelato from scratch that should be the perfect consistency right now. I’ll go serve some for us, if you’d like? “ he suggested, squeezing Adam’s hand and rising before things became more challenging.

“That sounds very good,” Adam agreed, thinking that the chocolate might fulfill the need inside of him since it was scientifically proven to increase endorphins. Getting up, the boy padded after Hannibal, a question on his tongue. “Why did you ask when my father gets home, Hannibal?”

“I would like to speak with him, dear boy, when I bring you back home.” Hannibal said matter-of-factly. There may not be any way out of telling him what was on his mind to discuss with the elder Raki...

“Oh okay,” Adam answered, not asking further. He had a lot on his mind anyway. “Do you need help with the chocolate gelato?”

“That would be wonderful. Can you get out the bowls and spoons?” he asked. He’d had the gelato in a temperature controlled section of the freezer where it wasn’t quite as cold so it could be served soft, the way it was in authentic Italian homes.

“Yes,” Adam answered, getting the things asked of him out, since he was familiar with the home.

Using a spatula, Hannibal gently shaved and scooped the rich creamy dessert into the bowls and smiled at Adam. It would make a nice treat, then they could go.

***

As it had turned out, Mr Raki had not been home when he’d gone to drop the boy off, so he arranged to meet him privately the following day while Adam was in another class. He discussed his visit with Nigel, and even Vince, and talked about his connections with a few high ranking, well respected and rather expensive defense lawyers who he felt might be able to get his adopted son out sooner rather than later. He explained that he saw great potential in Adam and it was clear that he and Nigel were close, and not having him near was a distraction. Additionally, he thought perhaps the additional time spent behind bars would make Nigel’s future hopes dimmer as time wore on.

He also went on to talk about Vince, the boy who showed quite similar aptitude as his own son Adam, and how after looking into his supposed crimes, he too seemed very ill-placed and badly needed legal assistance. Hannibal also didn’t think he’d last long without someone like Nigel to help him, and being an orphan it seemed terrible for such a bright young mind to be lost to the criminal underworld.

After deliberation Mr Raki agreed and Hannibal insisted on taking care of everything, with his parental consent and authorization of course, for Nigel. He explained his fortune and that no exchange of money was needed.

Before moving forward further, Hannibal decided it was time to talk with Adam, since he’d gotten permission from Mr Raki to move forward. Adam went, once again, at Hannibal’s house, and knocked on the door, so he could see what it was the handsome professor wanted to talk to him about.

Wearing a soft red sweater and grey woolen slacks, Hannibal opened the door, smiling warmly. “Please come in, Adam. I’ve made tea for us, already brewing in the living room.” He took the boy’s hand and led him inside. “Thank you for coming over on short notice.”

Adam let Hannibal guide him to sit, and so he did, looking over at him curiously. “You’re welcome. I am happy to see you. I’ve thought about you a few times today already. I also wondered what was wrong, if anything.” The boy liked the smell of the tea, and he licked his lips.

“Nothing’s wrong, actually the opposite. You might wonder what I wanted to talk to your father about. I spoke to him of an idea I had, but I needed his permission to pursue. It’s about Nigel. I have resources and means to try and get him an early release. No matter the outcome of your relationship with him, I do think he has remarkable potential for a good future, and it’s growing dimmer being locked away with bad influences and lost opportunities for one youthful error in judgement. Beyond that, it’s clear to me you both do mean a great deal to one another, and in a way are still family though of course not in the traditional sense. In any event, your father agreed with me and I can’t make guarantees, but I’m going to work to get Nigel released.” Hannibal said, handing Adam a cup of tea and pouring some for himself.

Adam blinked, once...twice...three times, opening his eyes wide at the end. He barely registered the tea, but he took it all the same and swallowed. Leaning forward he almost set it down, then remembered he was going to drink it so he picked it back up, then sat back, unsure how to process the two things at once since the news about Nigel was so jolting. It wasn’t bad at all. It was an immense joy he felt, but also trepidation. What if they didn’t work out? What if he cheated again or what if this didn’t happen at all because Hannibal couldn’t get him out. “I… wow. Thank you. I understand this isn’t definite b-but I hope he can be released. I also want to explain that I would still like to be friends. I hope I haven’t , well you said I hadn’t, but I hope I haven’t hurt you. I am surprised you’re doing this for me, especially since what it means.”

Hannibal took Adam’s hand and held it as he had many times before, looking into his eyes. “Adam, I have meant every word of it when I’ve told you I care for you. Enough to see clearly that your heart belongs to another, and enough to want you to have true happiness with him. He’s not had it easy, but he has a good heart and doesn’t deserve to suffer due to one mistake. He can still turn his life around. As for you and I...you will still be my student and friend. I’m not abandoning you, please count on that dear boy. You’re far too brilliant,” Hannibal said with a broad smile.

Adam nodded happily and set his tea down long enough to hug Hannibal warmly. “I’m happy to hear you say all of that. How long do you think it might take to set everything up, if it works?”

The boy batted his lashes curiously, taking his tea again and blowing on it, finally taking a sip. He knew it was good, the professor had served it to him before. 

“That is the rub, it may take months, however considering he’s still looking at three years, it’s considerably better. The team I’ve assembled is starting Monday drawing up paperwork and meeting with the judge, and I will keep you abreast of developments. We’re letting Nigel know as well. Have you considered getting back in touch with him, Adam?”

“I have been contemplating that, yes,” Adam answered, wondering if he should talk to him before or when he gets out. Face to face without glass would be easier, but maybe they should talk first. He wasn’t sure honestly, he was just happy he’d maybe get to be with him again in a few months. “That’s okay about the time. I really am just happy there’s a chance.”

Hannibal kissed Adam on the cheek and smiled. “It will be good for everyone. I think there’s a good case, particularly since it was his first offense. I have very good lawyers.” He smiled and leaned back, crossing his legs again.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled, his cheek warm from the kiss. He nodded, and then sat back also, tea in hand, and crossed his legs too. “I am hoping it will all work out.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hannibal set his team of lawyers to work, meeting with Nigel first to let him know that they were going to be working to get him released. The teenager was shocked and excited to say the least, and Hannibal made an agreement with him that if they were successful, and he still didn’t want to go back to college, he would find gainful employment or training for him in another field, suggesting he try being a sous chef, since he enjoyed working with his hands. Nigel agreed, just happy at the prospect of getting out, but he expressed his concerns about his friend Vince. The professor had been thinking about Vince all along, and agreed. He intended to work on his case as well.

During the process of working things out, Hannibal had visited Vince several times and struck up a friendship with the boy, fascinated with his mind and intelligence. It was clear the situation of his imprisonment was the result of a neglectful justice system. Since he wasn’t a minor but had nowhere to go, Hannibal decided to take him in and give him a place to stay until he could get on his feet. Of course, he’d covered this with Adam, who was more than fine with that idea; he even thought maybe the two of them - Hannibal and Vince - could find happiness together.

Months had passed, and with the paperwork finally completed, the judge had set the boys release date. The day had finally arrived, and Mr Raki and Hannibal each drove out to Riker’s to pick the boys up and bring them to their respective homes. Of course they thought it would be best to give them time to adjust in their new surroundings, for Mr Raki to bring Nigel home to Adam while Hannibal took Vince to his home.

Nigel’s hair had grown quite long during his time there, and he was a bit on the skinny side, but he was full of both excitement and trepidation at seeing Adam again. He really hoped the boy would at the very least have forgiven him, but he didn’t know. He missed Adam so much, it hurt down to the soles of his feet. Adam missed Nigel too, and he paced back and forth, practicing what he was going to say to Nigel after Nigel spoke. His dad was going to drop him off, so the boys could have time alone.

When Adam heard his father’s car, the door shut, and the car leaving again, he took a breath, looking into the mirror to check himself out. He practiced a ‘Hello Nigel’ and a smile, pressing down his dark sweater over his jeans. Then came the front door, followed by footsteps. Nigel was in the house. It was nerve wracking, but exciting too. The young boy walked downstairs to greet his ex, and childhood love.

Nigel hadn’t ever been this nervous in his life. He wore a jean jacket, backpack slung over his shoulder. He hadn’t seen the boy since their big fight. He stepped through the doorway and saw Adam at the foot of the stairs, standing, looking so handsome, gorgeous, breathtaking really. Fuck, he wanted to cry, he wanted to run, he wanted to hold him, and he felt a lump in his throat, his face hot and his eyes burning as all the emotions felt they’d well up all at once. He didn’t want to overwhelm him though, so he set his bag down and walked forward slowly, smiling crookedly, sharp teeth flashing, his cheekbones ruddy with a slight blush as his long hair hung in his face.  

“Hello, Adam…”

Adam wanted to run to Nigel, but he’d practiced what he was going to say. He really looked handsome though, and he liked how his hair was longer, though he was thinner than he remembered. “Hello, Nigel. Welcome home.” The boy stepped closer, as though he were simply drawn to him, stopping about three feet away. “Did you want to start? I’ve practiced this with you starting.”

Nigel moved closer to him, looking him up and down, his eyes huge, and he licked his lips. “Adam...I want to hug you so badly. You...you know how badly I missed you? I’ve written you so much...I fucking missed you...I love you...I’m so sorry,” his voice cracked and tears spilled hot down his face, his hands reaching out for the shorter boy as he fought his body’s impulse to grab him and embrace him.

When Adam saw Nigel reaching out and the tears coming down, he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around him, his own eyes wet with emotion. “I missed you too Nigel. I love you. I never stopped. I’m sorry too,” he said, burying his face into his chest, near his neck. He felt like home, and smelled like it too. This wasn’t how he’d planned to have a conversation but he thought this was actually better. “I wanted to write you, but I wasn’t sure what to say or how to express it, so I thought in person was better.”

The taller teen buried his face in Adam’s soft, dark curls and inhaled. He smelled just like he remembered, and it smoothed him like nothing else. He sniffled and smiled, eyes closed, still holding him tight. “It’s okay. This is better. We can go talk, just want to hold you a minute more, yeah? You smell so nice, Adam.”

“So do you, Nigel,” Adam said softly, nodding his permission to be held into Nigel’s chest. He closed his eyes too, feeling the heartbeat inside of his chest against his cheek. It was really nice being held by him, being in his arms. He still needed to tell him about Hannibal though, and that they’d had sex several times. Not right now, in a few minutes he would. “Don’t ever go to jail again, okay?”

Nigel chuckled. “Yeah, that was fuckin' awful. I promise I will work hard not to ever again. Hannibal is a nice guy. He’s gonna give me a real job. But we should...well, we should go talk now, okay?” he said, loosening his hold on Adam and leaning down to kiss his cheek gently. He took his hand and walked him into the living room so they could sit down.

“He is and we should, so we will,” Adam said, sitting down. He angled his body towards Nigel and looked at him. “I had sex with Hannibal. A few times actually. It was because we were broke up. I didn't cheat on you. I'm sorry but I never loved him romantically.”

The blond teen nodded. “Hannibal told me, actually. I’m not mad, Adam. I mean, after what I did, it wouldn’t be fair for me to be mad at you. And he did all this, got me out and made the effort to get me back to you, you know? I know you didn’t, just like I didn’t really love Vince that way either. He’s my friend is all, and I think Hannibal’s gonna help him out, too.” Nigel picked up Adam’s hand and turned his wrist over to kiss the inside of his palm as he looked into his eyes, his own beryl-colored ones glimmering. “God, I love you so fucking much, Adam. I swear, I don’t ever wanna be apart from you again, okay?”  

“Oh okay. I didn’t know if he’d told you. Thank you for not being mad,” Adam said softly, looking at Nigel’s handsome face, into his eyes. He liked the feel of his lips against his skin, he always had, and no matter how charming and good looking Hannibal was, no one could compare to his Nigel. “I love you too, and I don’t want to be apart from you either. I think he might have a crush on Vince. I think they might start having sex soon. I hope so anyway. He’s my friend, Hannibal I mean, and I’m glad because as you said, he brought us back together. I forgive you and I’m glad we’re okay.”

Nigel laughed, eyes twinkling, always amused at how blunt his beautiful star was. “That’s pretty fuckin' awesome actually, cuz he came to see Vince every time he visited me. They got to be friends and he kinda got a thing for him; you’re right, it was funny.” he shook his head with a grin. “I’m really glad we’re okay too. I promise I’m gonna stay on the straight and narrow, angel. No more screwing around. I’m never goin back to that shit hole, ever again. I’ll never do anything like that, I swear.”     

Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around Nigel, happy as could be. Nigel had sworn, and Adam didn't forgive more than just one mess up. Still, he probably always would for him. Hopefully they'd never have to know, and despite the time spent apart and what had happened, the boy trusted him. "I believe you. I am glad for them too." He kissed him twice, utterly in love and drawn to him. Adam also liked how he smiled. "Are we boyfriends again?"

Nigel rubbed Adam’s back as they embraced, kissing his right ear...oh how he’d missed every single bit of the younger boy, but especially those magical ears. “Of course we are, abso-fucking-lutely. You know, Dad said he’d be out awhile to give us time to make up. Maybe we should go finish making up, upstairs, yeah?” he said with a sly grin, his hand creeping lower to squeeze Adam’s flank suggestively.

Adam crawled onto Nigel’s lap, wrapping arms around his shoulders, and then kissed down into his mouth. He licked down to his neck, noticing a tattoo there. It was the constellation Virgo, for Adam’s zodiac sign.

“I’d like that a lot. Did this hurt?” Adam asked, rolling his hips, and pressing his warm, round ass into his boyfriend’s groin.

Nigel groaned and palmed Adam’s backside, his cock swelling in response. “Not really. I needed something that would remind me of you. Permanently mark me and cover the...the thing that caused...ya know. It faded of course but this will never fade. It’s your birth sign, Virgo. It’s the stars, and it’s how they were aligned when you were born, and I wanted a part of you on me all the time,” he explained.

Adam felt his breath hitch at that, and he kissed Nigel for it, hard and passionate. The air between them was thick and laden with loving desire. Their want was unfettered now, nothing to stop them. No guards, no bars, no glass. Just time and freedom. The fact that Nigel had gotten that tattoo, canceling out the mark Adam had seen that horrible day, made him claw and writhe wantonly. “Thank you. I really like it, Nigel. I love you, please take me upstairs. I need you.”

Nigel picked Adam up, lifting with his thighs and upper body. While he was still lean, he’d been lifting a lot of weights in his time in prison and had gotten very, very strong. He could bench press two hundred pounds. “I’m taking you there right now myself, darling…”

“Mm, Nigel,” Adam breathed out, holding on with impressed amazement. It turned him on, and his cock pressed into Nigel’s body as he was taken upstairs. As they traversed upward, continued licking, kissing, and biting at Nigel’s neck, wanting to drive him wild with lust, since that’s how felt too.

Nigel kicked open Adam’s bedroom door and took him to his bed, setting him down and pulling his own clothes off quickly. He help Adam as well, marvelling at how much Adam had changed and grown in the time they’d been apart. He’d gotten taller, filled out more, become more muscular, hair had grown in places it hadn’t been before...Nigel loved every single bit of it, and wanted to taste and explore all of it. But right now, he just need to be with him, skin against skin, and ready him for sex.  

Adam spread his thicker thighs, muscles flexing as he laid there nude and hard. The boy took in Nigel’s appearance also, aroused and ready for sex. He was glad they were back together, that things were working out. It was his hope that Hannibal and Vince were getting along but right now he couldn’t think about that. With a tug of his own cock, he beckoned him closer. “Touch me.”

Nigel crawled between Adam’s legs and licked over his balls and up his shaft, desperate to taste his angel again. He suckled the head of his cock, lapping at the clear pre come already forming at the tip. “Mmmmm, so good, yeah,” he said, laving his tongue down and back beneath the furry mounds, lifting them to lick at his quivering pucker.

“N-Nigel-” Adam moaned, his head pressing firm back into the pillow as deft fingers gripped the sheets white knuckled. He was glad his father wasn’t home so they wouldn’t be heard. It felt indescribably amazing, having his boyfriend back between his legs, licking him in ways only he knew how due to experience with him, and years of connection.

Nigel silky, long hair draped over Adam’s thighs as he bobbed up and down Adam’s cock, swirling up and down and back down to his hole. He gradually worked his fingers inside the boy, finding some lube in his dresser drawer and quickly coming back to drizzle some of the fluid over him. Pressing a finger inside, he watched Adam worshipfully as he pumped a finger in and out, biting his own lower lip while he finger fucked him.

“Don’t stop, oh please, mm,” Adam moaned, writhing as he looked down at Nigel and held his gaze. He brought his hand to his nipple, rolling it between forefinger and thumb as he licked his ripe, ruby lips. His eyes were hooded, blown black, and goose-flesh spread across his porcelain skin in a beautiful waves as dark curls made a small halo on the pillow. “You feel so good, add another, I need to feel you. I-It’s been too long without you. Ohhh.”

Brushing swollen lips over Adam’s fat balls, Nigel did just that, pushing a second long finger inside his lover, watching with love and lust as his delicate, gorgeous hole sucked him in. He bent his knuckles, stroking over him inside, and took hold of his cock with his other hand to help ease along the relaxation. “It’s been way too long, Iubitu, and I’ve done nothing but miss the feel of you. I can’t wait to be inside you again…”

Adam began to pant, taking in deep pleasure filled breaths as he was taken care of how he needed. “Oh Nigel, it has, and I can’t wait either.” He like the sounds it made, the way his boyfriend breathed, the timber of his tone, all of it. The boy was lost to the experience, and in the love of his life. No one would ever come between them again, nor could any replace him - Nigel meant everything to Adam, he was his whole universe. “I… I may come soon… I want to do it when you’re inside though.”

Nigel was all too eager to fulfill his beautiful angel’s request, and carefully withdrew his fingers from the boy’s body, climbing up the bed and rolling him to his side. Turning his chin to kiss him deeply first, he angled his hips and quickly sank inside him, gripping his hip with a slippery hand to brace him for leverage, groaning into his mouth at the tight, hot clench. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he cursed against Adam’s red, wet lips.

Adam wrapped his limbs around him, moaning loud and almost whorishly as Nigel slipped in. Oh he felt so so good. There weren’t adequate words enough to express just how much, so he held on, his fingers trailing up and into his long ashen strands, holding his head where it was so he could kiss him again. It was long and passion, tongues and teeth colling, skin starting to slip against skin as dewy sweat formed over him in a fine sheen. His hole responded, clenching and winking, throbbing around the other’s thick shaft. They were made for this, made for each other. “Ohh… Nigel, ungh, yes!”

His lisp and accent growing thicker, sweat began forming along his brow as the teen fucked his boyfriend in earnest, fingers leaving pale imprints in Adam’s thighs as he pulled them up. He changed position, pulling Adam on top then. “Ride me, I wanna watch you, yeah? Please? I’ve thought about you, when I touch myself, I picture you like this,” he begged raggedly, hands fastening around Adam’s muscular waist.

Adam nodded, a curl falling down into his eyes as he licked his lips. He leaned down aggressively, kissing Nigel again, hips starting to move. He bobbed up and down, in a circle, then ground hard into his groin, feeling the changes and taps against his prostate. “Oh, fuck-” he cursed, not one to do it often but it slipped out, which was odd. He didn’t care, he kept at it, the bed moving a little from his ministrations. Fast, hungry swipes of tongue laved against Nigel’s, then traced his lips, and licked down his jaw to his neck, where the boy made a mark of his own on the tattoo free side. “Tell me how much you like it,” he commanded, again referencing in his mind, lines he’d heard in porn. “Tell me whose cock this is, Nigel.”

Nigel’s eyes widened at the filthy words coming from his innocent little angel’s mouth...they seemed so much dirtier and he loved it. That dark ringlet hanging in heavily lidded blue eyes, lips red from Nigel’s constant biting kisses, fuck...it dimly crossed his mind that perhaps Hannibal had taught him a few tricks, and a shot of jealousy shot through him for the briefest moment, before he let out a dark little growl and flipped Adam over once again. This first time back after months of separation was going to be an athletic one, that was for sure. With Adam flat on his back, Nigel bared his sharp teeth over his neck and bit the boy. “It’s my fucking cock, your one and only Nigel, that’s who, gorgeous...yours and yours alone,” he rasped, pounding mercilessly at the brunet’s prostate.

The boy let out a cry of pleasure, and raked his nails hard down Nigel’s back, arching his back as much as he could to press pert nipples against the fur on his chest. He grabbed the back of his head, tightening fingers into his hair and held him over his neck. “Yes, all mine, and I’m all yours. No one else better ever touch you, Nigel. I’m serious,” he breathed out, not really scolding but more letting out primal feelings of possession and lust, all wrapped up in a lot of love. Nigel knew just how to fuck him, how to make his body scream, so he all but did, moving with him in time, sweating heavier now, the hair under his arms damp, just as the curls on his brow were becoming. “Harder, oh please, harder-!”

Nigel pushed Adam’s arms above his head, panting hard as he shoved his nose under one heated armpit, inhaling deeply and licking at him like a wild animal. It was primal and feral of him, but he had to have every single drop from the boy he could get, every bit of sweat, every taste, all of him. He nosed at him passionately, one side and the next as his hips slammed into him over and over, before finally releasing his arms and starting to jerk him off, biting at his neck and grunting. “Hard as I can, angel, fucking come on my thick cock, give it to me, give it to me, I’m gonna fuckin’ come, Adam, oh Adam…”

Adam pushed Nigel, with a lot of effort, back onto his back, and started riding him like a wild man, his cock slapping against his belly, begging to be grasped once again. He kneaded his chest with his hands, pinching a nipple, the reached back behind himself to fondle his lover’s furry balls. The boy wasn’t done. He wanted to savor all of him too, he needed it all. “I’m close too, Nigel, I… ah… oh…” he trailed off, huffing out ragged breaths, lewd slapping and squelching sounds filling up the bedroom as he rode that dick like he was made for it. “Do you like this? I like it very much.”

The long-haired teen was breathless - it was the wildest most rough sex they’d ever had, and he loved it. He’d never seen this side of Adam. “I fucking love it, my fucking god Adam...oh fuck...you’re so fucking sexy like this...I never want to stop, never…” he arched off the bed at the tweak to his chest, head thrown back with a moan, raking his fingernails down Adam’s taut, toned torso and fastening his thumbs to his hips. Bouncing Adam up and down on his cock roughly, the bed slammed against the wall repeatedly. “Fucking yeah, oh Adam…!”

“And I love you,” Adam moaned, whorish and loud. He never wanted to stop either, and proof of that was when he braced his palms on Nigel’s chest and began bouncing hard on his cock, orgasm welling up in his balls, to his loins, promising to spill all too soon. There wasn’t anyway he could hold it for longer, and as he felt his seed start to spill, he grasped Nigel’s hands, lacing their fingers and flattened himself to his body, grinding his cock against his boyfriend’s belly as the warmth spurted between them. He kissed him hard, deep, and passionate, his hole seizing around the perfect cock he was riding. “Oh Nigel, N-Nigel-!”

“Te iubesc, te iubesc Adam, Adam, Adam!” Nigel howled as he came, his orgasm ripping through his body, voice raw from screaming. He drove hard into the brunet, almost pushing him right off him, though his hard grip on his hips kept him firmly locked in place, leaving bruises on his hips. Fierce amber eyes stayed open throughout, watching as his beauty climaxed, lips parted, red and wet, sweat dripping down his long, pale neck dotted in bite marks as his chest bloomed pink from the strenuous workout. Nothing was more gorgeous than his perfect Adam, and he’d never loved anyone more and knew he never would again. “I love you so fuckin' much,” he gasped again, pulling the boy down once more to kiss him.

Adam kissed him back just as passionately, his body slowing, working to a stop. He panted against Nigel’s mouth, leaning into his chest. “I love you too, Nigel. That was so good.” The boy was lacking words, but he felt so much, and was so happy.

*******

Hannibal was on the way from Riker’s back to his home. Vince was a little nervous, but grateful, hoping he’d not let the handsome professor and doctor down. He really was happy though, he was free, and getting to start over with someone very handsome. The boy missed Nigel, but only in a platonic way; he only wanted for his happiness. During the months Hannibal had spent working with his lawyers and Mr Raki on the boy’s cases, he gotten to know Vince quite well and developed quite a fondness and friendship with him, so much so that when the time came, it seemed quite natural that he offered his home as a place for him to get on his feet.

The professor saw as much potential in Vince as he’d certainly noticed in Adam and Nigel, and even offered Vince a scholarship opportunity at NYU. It would be something he’d have to earn, taking a battery of exams to test out on, but if he passed, he’d be able to earn a degree of his choosing and work to a real career path. It would be a bit of hope, and a light considering how badly things had gone for the bright young man. It became clear to him early on too, that he was deeply attracted to Vince as well, but he didn’t want any of that to get in the way of their cases or their goals of getting the boys out, and he remained focused on the work. Even now driving him home, Hannibal could certainly feel the tension in the air, but wanted to get him settled and not force anything until he was ready. It did seem clear to him though that the boy reciprocated the attraction, as he could the lovely blush in his cheek when he looked his way.

As they pulled up to Hannibal’s luxurious estate, he put the Bentley in park and opened the door, coming around to get his bags and the door. “What do you think so far?”

Vince got out, looking around at everything, his lips parted in wonder. He helped with the bags, walking with the handsome man to the front door. “It’s… wow, it’s really great. I never thought I’d be staying in a place as nice as this.”

Hannibal smiled and offered his arm to the handsome young man. “Well, I’m happy to offer it to you, dear boy. Your friendship has been a wonderful gift, and seeing you succeed will be its own reward. Come, I’ll show you to your room,” he said, leading him inside.

Hannibal’s house was of course exquisite, and he showed Vince to his guest bedroom, a simple but finely appointed room decorated in neutral earth tones. There was a queen size bed, armoire, desk, dresser, private bathroom, and small balcony.

Vince set his bag down, next to the others, and ran his fingers through his coal colored hair. He smiled and sat down on the bed, looking up at Hannibal. “This is really nice. I am so grateful. Thank you. I wish there was some way I could repay you.”

Hannibal looked down at the boy, his youthful beauty so very tempting, even the bashful blush in his cheek and his words - he might be flirting, he might realize how coy he sounded. “That’s incredibly thoughtful of you, Vince. I’m certain someday you will. For now, we will focus on other things. For one, why don’t you unpack, wash up, get comfortable. You must be hungry, and I have a delicious meal planned for us for dinner. I can’t imagine what they fed you in there, but starting tonight, your diet is about to radically improve. I’m in peak health, dear boy, and one way I guarantee that is by being very careful of what I put in my body. I prepare all my own meals, source all my own ingredients.” He moved closer to Vince and placed a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half. Take your time and come down whenever you like.” He smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

Vince licked his full, pouty lips, and peeled off his clothes, walking naked into the adjoining bathroom. He showered once he’d placed his clothes in the hamper, shaved, and dressed a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms. He didn’t put on the top. Not yet. Jail had really been helpful in getting into shape though. The boy was proud of his six pack, and the cut in his hips. He thought he looked very acceptable, and finally did put on the top, slipping on house shoes, walking downstairs to find Hannibal. All he had to do was follow his nose. He smiled when he saw the elegant professor. “It smells really good. I like these pajamas too, thank you.”

Hannibal couldn’t conceal his lustful gaze as he looked Vince over. His wardrobe choice was perfect, the deep blue of the silk brought out his strikingly sapphire eyes perfectly and contrasted with his jet black hair and peachy complexion. “You look….very, very handsome, Vince. I’m glad you like them. And I hope you will enjoy the meal I’ve prepared as well. Wine is breathing on the table,” he said.

“I think I will if it tastes as good as it smells,” Vince said softly, the left corner of his mouth twisting into a smile as he averted his eyes. He blushed deep, the fabric of the top keeping his nipples hard underneath it, and leaned on the counter next to the elegant man. “You look handsome too. I haven’t said so before, but since you just did, I figured it would be okay if I did. Should I go sit down?”

Hannibal set the food down and walked quite deliberately behind Vince - too close - inhaling deeply to breathe in his clean scent. He moved behind him to pull out the chair, nearly pressing himself against him from behind, but not quite, relishing the reaction he was hoping he might see. “Please allow me to be a...proper host.”

Vince did notice, and he swallowed hard, trying not become erect especially in such thin, silky pants. When Hannibal wasn’t looking, or so he hoped, he pushed down on his groin, all but scolding it, and turned back over his shoulder to smile. “Oh thank you,” he said sweetly, backing into Hannibal’s groin a touch before sitting down. The boy wanted the handsome older man to bend him over the table and take him hard - he’d been locked up for what felt like an eternity and the only sex he’d had, had been with Nigel at the beginning.

Feeling the soft curve of Vince’s backside through the thin silk nearly drew a growl from Hannibal, but he managed to control himself for the time being. It would be a shame to let the food go to waste, and it was important for the boy to be well nourished, after all.

Hannibal sat across from him at the table, placing the napkin in his lap and rolling up his sleeves. He poured them each a glass of wine, still water already served, and raised it to toast. “To your new life, a new beginning and a very bright future, dearest Vince, į sveikatą, cheers!”

“Thank you. To new beginnings, cheers,” Vince offered, not attempting to say it in Hannibal’s native tongue. He raised the glass to his lips and sipped, not knowing the proper way to drink wine really. It was still good. He liked it, even if he didn’t drink often. The boy looked at the food that had been placed on the table, and took a fork in hand. “Is this beef?” he asked, thinking it looked like it could be beef wellington, which was his dad’s favorite ironically, though they only got to eat that like once a year.

“It is, as a matter of fact. Beef tenderloin smothered in mushroom duxelles and baked in a puff pastry crust. Do you like beef?” he asked, cutting a portion and taking the first bite so Vince might relax, knowing it was acceptable to begin eating.

It did help Vince a lot actually, since he could tell Hannibal was big on social protocol and manners. That much was very apparent during the time they’d spent  together, even it he had been behind thick bullet proof glass. “I do,” he answered finally, and then cut a piece as well, taking a medium sized bite. He hummed around the fork, liking it a lot. “Oh wow, this is great.”

“If you’re not fond of wine, there’s still water. I did select a milder red, though you’re certainly under no obligation to drink it. Red wine does aid digestion though. It assists in breaking down the protein of the red meat, but perhaps more importantly, it tastes quite good,” he chuckled. Hannibal couldn’t help but watch Vince as he ate, admiring his very soft looking, full, plush lips. He seemed unaware of his beauty, much like Adam had been, and it was a completely bewitching quality.

“No, I like it,” Vince assured, taking another unskilled sip. He was happy about the digestive advantages too, so he took another bite. He looked up, seeing Hannibal’s eyes on him and blushed hard, dipping his chin. With a laugh, he wiped his mouth, as though he subconsciously knew his lips were being stared at. “What, um, I mean… “ he giggled, fidgeting with his napkin. “You are looking at me.”

Hannibal looked down at his plate as though caught, an amused expression on his face. “Difficult to avoid. When I see beauty, I’m captured by it. You’re exquisite, Vince, and what makes you even more alluring is you seem to be unaware. You have the nascent comeliness of a Rodin, like a Renaissance painting in a Roman or French gallery. Drape you in fur and recline you on a chaise, cast you in canvas, you’d be immortalized and worshiped a couple of hundred years ago,” Hannibal said with a soft, admiring smile, taking another bite of food.

“Wow. Um, thank you,” Vince said, his voice cracking with so many feelings. He had never ever been talked to like that, and he really liked it. Blushing furiously, his eyes seemed a more vivid blue from the contrast, and he grinned again, his white teeth flashing before another bite was taking, followed by wine. “You are aristocratically and elegantly handsome. Like some sort of powerful war god. I… I can't really string my words like you do, but I am very attracted to you. I like your eyes, your cheekbones, and your lips. I imagine they’re very soft.”

Hannibal chewed and swallowed his food slowly and deliberately, watching Vince as he did, quite certain now that he would have him tonight. This boy was clearly willing and the desire grew hotter in his veins with every passing moment between them. “Well, it certainly is a mutually strong attraction. I wonder what’s to be done about that,” he said, taking another sip of wine with a teasing smile playing around his lips.

“There are a lot of things that can be done about it I would speculate,” Vince smiled, finishing his food after a few more bites. He sipped his wine, and then set it down, wiping his mouth. Even he could feel the sexual tension between them, and it excited him, making him grow hard under the table. They’d built up a repore during the visits, having learned a lot about each other and forming that mental connection that he’d come to learn Hannibal needed before anything sexual could occur. It was usually how Vince was too.

Hannibal hummed deep from his chest around his fork, setting his utensil down and loosening his tie. He undid the top button only, smiling before picking up his wine glass again. “You make it...very hard to finish this meal, Vince. Though finish, we will. Patience is important, as much as I might want to make quite a mess of the dining table,” he said in a low, teasing tone.  

Vince had already finished his, and was just working on his wine. He’d eaten faster than intended but it was so good. It honestly wasn’t even because he wanted to be taken, it just had a wonderful flavor. Still, he was patient, they had nowhere to be, and were alone. “Oh I understand, I wouldn’t want you to make a mess. I will make sure to not make it hard on you anymore,” he smiled, not offended, but he was just being logical. The show of his chest didn’t make it easy on the boy though.

Hannibal finished his meal in due course, the conversation peppered with flirting, some of which he knew Vince didn’t quite pick up on, but the tension in the air was such that it was very evident what was going to transpire.

“That was good,” Vince reiterated, done with his wine now too. He leaned back, letting everything settle and smiled at Hannibal. He hadn’t noticed much of the flirting but he’d enjoyed the meal and conversation. It was certainly much better than he’d had before. “I am not good at cooking.”

Hannibal smiled at the handsome boy and stood to collect the dishes. “Well, I am certain there are a great many things at which you excel, and I think we’ll enjoy exploring many of them together, don’t you?” he said, carrying the plates away to the kitchen.

“Sure. I think so,” Vince answered, smiling, and  getting up to help Hannibal clean up. It was a vague comment, but he supposed it was meant to be that way, since that is what exploration was all about. It was an exciting concept.

Hannibal set the plates down and rolled his sleeves up further. He tugged his tie down a bit more, pulling the edge over his shoulder, and handed a towel to Vince. “I’ll wash, you dry?” he invited. The activity would help them digest their food and relieve a bit of the tension, he thought to himself, and he picked up the soap and began washing the dirty dishes in one side of the sink.

“Okay,” Vince agreed, and began drying the dishes that Hannibal cleaned. He was glad they’d have to time to digest their food before…. Well anything. He wasn’t even sure what that anything was, or what it might entail, but he was just focusing single mindedly on the task at hand. It was how he was wired anyway, and it gave much needed relief from all the questions swimming around in his head.

Hannibal washed and rinsed the dishes beside him, occasionally touching him “accidentally on purpose”, until finally they were all done and cleaned up. The sauve doctor pulled his tie off slowly and undid more buttons on his shirt until chest hair could be seen, and smiled at Vince. “Would you like to join me in the living room, dear boy?”

“Okay, yes,” Vince whispered, his breath hitching when he caught sight of that chest hair. He mimicked him though, undoing the top few buttons of his top, the silky fabric opening halfway down his torso to reveal a smooth muscular chest and the beginning of his abs. He smiled, and splayed out on the sofa, looking a bit like a model when he did so. “This is nice.”

The professor’s eyes darkened as he took in his smooth, well toned, flawless chest, dotted with lovely beauty marks, soft full lips parted and bright blue eyes blinking up innocently at him. He looked like the perfect feast to be readily consumed. “Indeed. It’s remarkable. You, Vince, are remarkable.” Hannibal sat beside him on the sofa, touching him, one hand grazing his cheek and tracing his lips gently as his eyes roamed over him hungrily.

Vince stuck out his tongue to sweep it over Hannibal’s finger, then wrapping his lips around the tip. He suckled it, his eyes meeting amber as his cock grew to full hardness in his pajamas. He let his pearly teeth lightly scrap over the skin, and then popped off, smiling with a fresh blush on his face. His nipples were hard too, all tell tale signs of his arousal which was more than evident. “So are you, Hannibal. I… “ he trailed off, not sure how to express himself, so he just undid the rest of his top, opening it up so his torso would be fully revealed to the older man.

A flawless, chiseled six-pack led down to temptingly defined hip bones, the blue silk of the pajama bottoms Hannibal had provided riding low and showing just the slightest peek of dark hair. The older man’s breathing deepened through his nostrils as he watched Vince lick his thumb with a hypnotic mix of seductive innocence that filled his cock so quickly, it made him lightheaded. He continued to move his hand down Vince’s body, slowly, not wishing to break the spell as his fingers traveled first to one rosy nipple, teasing it to a peak between thumb and forefinger, reveling in his reactions.

At that, Vince took that finger back into his mouth, then rubbed it on his lips, his hips rolling slightly at the stimulation to his nipple. He moaned around the digit, his eyes closing and opening again. A damp spot was forming where the head of his dick pressed, precome present, and musky. With every second passed he was becoming more wanton, needing the man who was arousing him so greatly. Popping off, he licked his lips. “Oh… Hannibal. I like that alot.”

“Vince, you were created to be pleasured and worshiped. Did you ever realize that?” Hannibal asked, and he leaned down, not giving him a chance to answer, captured his lips in a deep kiss. He hummed with need, one large hand wrapping around the back of his head, the other around his waist to pull him against his body.

“No I didn’t, but I… well the way you say it makes it sound plausible,” Vince said, answering once he finally did have the chance. He suspected it was rhetorical, but he had to answer or it would drive him bonkers, as the slang went. Once he’d done that, he kissed him again, urgent and needy, straddling his lap. “I want to pleasure you too though.”

“We will both be satisfying that need to completion many times over tonight, lovely boy,” Hannibal said in a husky voice, running his hands up the backs of Vince’s thighs. He slid them beneath the waistband, over soft skin, mouthing over his neck, hard kisses knowing he might not like softer ones. “You can touch me if you like, too,” he offered.

Vince was glad that Hannibal had clarified. He smiled and then moaned, leaning to lick at his neck. He ran his hands down his shoulders, then to his pecks as he sat back, tracing the fur, and eventually his nipples. The boy ground his ass against his groin, then kissed him passionately, only moving long enough to take off his pants and then sit back down again. “I am happy to hear that. I want you very much.”

The naked boy in his lap was utterly flawless, a perfect specimen of nubile male beauty, writhing wantonly against him, his erect, curved, pink-tipped cock bobbing against his taut belly, a small, dense patch of dark pubic hair above. He thumbed over the tip, enough to gather a bead of clear pre come, and brought it to his lips, eyes locked to his, to taste him. “Delectable. I want  _ you _ , Vince,” he said in a deep, thick lisp.

With another moan, Vince leaned in to kiss him, tasting his own fluid there on his tongue. It just made him that much more aroused, and he started sucking the slick muscle inside his mouth. The boy kissed down to his neck, his hands seeking, and hips moving. “Oh please, Hannibal, please… take me to bed.”

Hannibal groaned, his own cock beginning to leak at the eagerness and need of the gorgeous boy. He got up, and picked Vince up off the couch, collecting him bridal style, and carried him to the master bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Being carried by Hannibal was really hot, and  Vince made sure to say as much as they were on their way to the bedroom. He loved the older man’s strength and show of power, kissing him all the way there. When they were inside, and Vince had been laid down on the bed, they helped each other be rid of the remaining clothing that bound them, clashing their bodies together on the accommodating mattress at once. The boy wrapped all his limbs around Hannibal, licking hungrily into his mouth.

“You’re...you’re so sexy.”

Strong shoulder muscles rippled under the shadows cast by the warm, golden glow emanating from the recessed lighting in the ceiling above. The mirror overhead reflected the scene of hedonism; for all of Hannibal’s pristine composure in his daily life, he withheld nothing when it came to pleasures of the senses, be it food, art, music, or sex.

The older man plundered Vince’s mouth, holding his thighs apart with his own and grinding their cock’s together with his hips, moaning. “And you’re a temptation I can’t resist, nor would I want to…”

“I’m glad you don’t want to, because I don’t either,” Vince whispered, rolling his hips up as much as he could, his heels planted and pressing into the mattress. He looked at the mirror, taking in the scene there, and ran his fingers down his muscular back, his cock throbbing and body aching. Licking back into his mouth, he all but whined, his chest rising and falling with each pleasure filled breath.

“Tell me what you’d enjoy most, Vince. What do you wish to feel?” Hannibal asked, sitting up for a moment to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. He opened it and squeezed some onto his palm and began masturbating the beauty, rolling his balls in his hand and wrapping his hand around his shaft to slowly stroke - not enough to come, just enough to stimulate.

“Oh.. Mm… I….” Vince wasn’t sure. He really wanted it all. It was a question he hadn’t been anticipating, which was always hard. He was quiet for a minute, just enjoying the hand on his cock which also distracted him from how he’d answer. “You. I wish to feel you.”

Hannibal leaned down, kissing down Vince’s body, starting at his lips, then his neck, leaving hard, dark bruises as he did. They were utterly beautiful against his skin, and he made his way to each nipple, lapping at them and teasing with his sharp teeth. “Feel me, you shall, my beauty,” he murmured in a dark voice.

When Hannibal found his way between Vince’s muscular thighs, he pushed them wider and rubbed the pad of his fingertip over his hole, pressing in to the first knuckle and watching the beautiful, ravishing reactions of the sweet-faced, wanton boy.

The lubricated digit felt so good. Vince moaned whorishly, long breaths drawn out as he looked at Hannibal. “Oh, god… that feels really...Mm…. good.” The boy’s hips rolled down, seeking for more of that, and his hand ran down his defined abs, and back up to his nipples. Every fiber in his body sang, and he was already starting to perspire slightly. “Hannibal…”

Hannibal’s mouth watered to watch the perfectly toned body beneath him writhe, and he dropped to one arm beside him, kissing over each freckle, beauty mark and mole as he pushed his finger deeper, adding a second when he felt his body give way to allow it. He allowed Vince to control the depth, letting him move up and down at will on his hand, using Hannibal’s fingers at the angle and depth he liked, moving with the hitch of breath and sighs coming from him. “God, you’re breathtaking…”

“So are you,” Vince offered, though he really thought Hannibal was far more attractive. He continued moving, taking more and more in, slim hips working until he couldn’t take any more. So he pulled him closer, with some effort. “Please, please. I need you inside me. I...I want you so very badly, Hannibal. “

Hannibal withdrew his fingers and poured lube into his palm, covering his thick, meaty girth in the clear fluid and stroking himself until he was thoroughly coated. He leaned down to passionately kiss Vince, licking into his mouth hungrily, moaning and sucking his tongue before pushing up one leg and entering him with a breathless gasp, filling him immediately as he breathed hard against his mouth. “Vince, oh Vince…”

“Hannibal-” Vince groaned, his fingers curling around Hannibal’s arm. He sucked his tongue as well, licking every bit of the inside of his mouth, and then nipped at his lower lip. He grinned, coyly, breath coming ever faster, their bodies starting to slap together in a beautiful rhythm. The sounds and scents only added to it, which turned the boy on even further. The mirror proved to be equally useful.

Hannibal stared into those beautiful vivid blue eyes in the moments he could allow himself to pull away for a breath. The velvety grip of Vince’s body massaged every inch of him, and groaning, he nosed beneath his chin to kiss his neck. The professor’s hips pumped slowly at first, but as he felt the boy relax his pace grew rougher. “God you feel so good…”  

“So do you,” Vince whispered, clinging to Hannibal. He panted, his body a blaze as the older man tapped his prostate perfectly. It did feel so good. Like they were meant to do exactly this, and everything else just seemed to fade away into the background. The boy’s hole gripped him tighter, his head to the side to give Hannibal room to do exactly as he pleased as he slipped his fingers into his hair.

At the tighter grip in his hair, Hannibal growled, grazing his teeth over Vince’s pulse, licking his adam’s apple, to the hollow of his throat and the sweat gathered there. He bracketed his arms beside his head and began pounding him faster, feeling his hard cock bouncing between their sweat-slicked bodies.

“Oh god,” Vince grunted, panting louder, his moans echoing the room. He raked his nails down his back, hard enough to leave marks as his release boiled in his core, moving up and down his spine. It wouldn’t be long until he was coming. “Yes, just like that, oh Hannibal…”

Hannibal canted his hips just so and reached between them, leaning up on one arm to support himself, and jerked Vince off fast and sure, his fist gripping him in a perfect tight, wet channel from the lube still covering his hand. “Come for me, my beauty, come on my cock, come for me, Vince…”

That was all it took and the boy spilled, hot and thick. He moaned over and over, chanting Hannibal’s name like a prayer as his body convulsed and tensed with pleasure. Seeking his mouth, he kissed him like his life depended on it, the come still spurting out until it finally stopped, hole throbbing with it. “Hannibal-!”

The boy’s spasming body milked the come from Hannibal, and he thrust hard into him, three, four, five times, spilling deep inside, groaning out his climax in a torrent of words in his native Lithuanian. Finally gasping to catch his breath, he slipped from Vince’s sweet body, capturing his mouth once more and whispering his name. “Vince, oh Vince,” he said, tucking his arm beneath him and holding him against his body.

“That was…. Wow,” Vince said, softly, breathing slower as his heart rate slowed. He kissed him gently, his hair damp and skin the same. It was even better than it had been with Nigel, though he was really good too, but there was something about Hannibal. “I really like you. I hope this isn’t just about sex because I do like you. Nigel only wanted sex and then just friendship. I would like to know what you want. If you need to contemplate that, I understand. I’m not proposing we rush things either, but I’d just like to know where you see it heading, if anywhere.”

“You’ll be living here, Vince, and I think we certainly have quite a unique connection. I would certainly love to continue to get to know you, I find your mind, heart and body to be beautiful, fascinating, compelling,” Hannibal said, stroking Vince’s soft, pink-hued cheek with his thumb with a soft smile. “I would also love to see where this goes…”

Vince smiled at that, leaning into the touch. He really was happy to hear it it in all honesty. “I am glad. I feel the same way. I like you alot, as I just said, and would also love to see where it can go.”

They had time, there wasn’t a rush, but at least they were on the same page there.

***

Knowing Nigel wasn’t fond of the traditional college setting or testing, Hannibal took him under his wing as promised just to see if he’d take to cooking or even like it, and began to train him in the absolute basics of working in the kitchen, from how to clean and store tools to using them, rudimentary tasks, gradually increasing the complexity of skills as he went. Nigel did like working with his hands, and enjoyed having a goal in mind and concrete steps to achieving them. It was actually hard work, and where he went into it having a slightly preconceived notion that it would be easy, he quickly discovered it wasn’t at all, and he did like it, so he decided to stick with it awhile. Plus, even though he and Hannibal were completely opposite in personality, the professor had a way of disarming the teenager and relating to him that made him somehow comfortable.

At home, Nigel settled back in to a good routine, doing chores around the house to help out Mr Raki and spending as much time as possible with Adam when they were together, just like before. Of course things had changed, but it had deepened, the bond between them, and truthfully Nigel was working towards getting them their own place soon. As soon as Hannibal had taught him enough skills to be competent to work in a kitchen, and he agreed to it, Hannibal found him work and Nigel started saving up money, setting it aside for them.

Adam was still friendly with Hannibal, and was doing well in school. He’d even spoken to Vince and become okay with him too. He was happy that Vince and Hannibal had finally entered into a relationship, and that Nigel was doing so well. The boy was never happier than he was now. Especially since tonight he and Nigel were going to the planetarium and maybe even central park. He dressed in a button up, a sweater over that, and jeans, hair combed neatly as ever, then went downstairs to see if his boyfriend was ready.

“Nigel?”

Nigel wore a tee shirt under a soft, buttery tan leather jacket and jeans, running a hand through his shaggy hair as he shifted from foot to foot by the door waiting for his boyfriend. When he caught sight of him, his face broke into an awestruck smile. While they’d fallen back into their comfortable routine, the Romanian was so smitten with his beauty, and he felt his heart pound in his chest and his stomach fill with nervous butterflies. Adam was just so beautiful. Handsome, smart, thoughtful, generous, and his very best friend in the whole world. He reached for his hand. “Adam...you look fucking amazing, darling,” he said, leaning in to kiss him.

Adam blushed at that, lacing their fingers together as he kissed him back. He licked his lips and pressed his free hand against Nigel’s jacket, then his chest. He felt his heartbeat, took in his scent, and everything about him. The boy was utterly in love also, and nothing would tear them apart every again, he hoped anyway. With one more pick, he smiled, “You look very handsome also, Nigel.”

“I’m really excited about our date. I think it’ll be...uhm...romantic,” he said with an almost shy smile, a ruddy blush warming his high cheekbones, and his kissed Adam’s hand and led him out the front door to his motorcycle. Hanging from each handlebar were two helmets, and he took one off, carefully putting it on Adam, beaming affectionately as he fastened it beneath his chin.

“Me too,” Adam said, looking at Nigel with wide blinking eyes. He was used to the motorcycle by now, even if at first it had sort of scared him. Now, it was nice, and he thought it was sexy to see Nigel on it. Whenever his boyfriend would come home, he knew right away because he could hear the bike. It was an irritating sound initially, not anymore though, it was the sound of his beau, which was always good. “Romantic? Oh okay. I am excited too.”

The blond teen nodded and put his own helmet on, climbing on the bike and turning to look at Adam. “You can get on now, angel,” he said. “I packed our food already in the back.” He had a little carrier on the back of the bike that was just large enough for small items like a lunch bag and a couple of bottles.

Adam nodded, climbing behind Nigel, his thighs gripping the bike as his arms went around his waist. He hummed to himself, then finally responded. “Okay, thank you, Nigel,” he said, smiling happily. It was harder to see the stars with the helmet, but safety first. Besides, they could look soon enough.

Nigel shifted his heels on the pedals and brought the engine to life, heading down the street. First stop- the planetarium for a show and look through a new telescope that had recently been installed. Then a picnic and if there was time, a walk through Central Park. When they arrived, Adam took off the helmet and set it in its place, once he’d gotten off too. Then after Nigel was ready, he offered his hand.

“Wow, this is going to be fun, I think.”

“There’s going to be a meteor shower and some sort of special planet we can see. You’ll know more than I will once we get in there, I bet,” Nigel smiled, squeezing his hand as they walked in.

Adam knew that part already at least, but he was happy Nigel knew. “Okay,” he said, staying close to his boyfriend when they went through the doors and then into the big main room of the planetarium. He leaned over and kissed his cheek with a smile. “Thank you for bringing me here, Nigel.”

To say Nigel was nervous was an understatement, and he was not usually so. He was always confident as everyone knew, certainly Adam, but tonight he had a little bit of a surprise for the boy and was hoping he’d like it.

As soon as they got inside, the tall boy headed to the counter to get their tickets for the show in the auditorium. “They are doing that first, and after the sun goes down we go to the roof to see the telescope,” Nigel said with a smile. There weren’t too many people there yet, which he was glad for so Adam could select their seats. He might even get to sneak in some kisses.

Adam picked a spot in the back, in the corner. They could still see and hear, but at least it would be away from most of the people. He smiled at Nigel, sitting down with him back there, and then leaned against him, “Thank you, Nigel. This is nice and fun so far. You went to a lot of trouble it seems like.”

Nigel stretched his arm over the back of the seat behind Adam’s head and tucked the younger boy close to him, kissing him. “We haven’t had a real date like this in a long time, just the two of us. It’s selfish really, but I wanted you all to myself, angel. We’ve both been so fuckin busy lately, ya know?” He tucked two fingers under Adam’s chin and smiled, turning his face closer and softly kissing his lips. He didn’t care who saw, besides, the lights were dim in the auditorium anyway.

Kissing him back, Adam softly swept his tongue over Nigel’s lips, then nodded. “We’re not alone right now, technically, but I know what you mean. It has been a while. I’m happy we’re doing this tonight.” Adam felt his heart beat faster, his skin hot from just the proximity of being next to his boyfriend. He always knew how to make the boy feel loved, and special. “I love you, Nigel.”

“Te iubesc,” Nigel smiled under his lashes at Adam, speaking in Romanian as he hadn’t in a long time.

People filtered in, and soon the lights dimmed and the show began, constellations swirling overhead to the music of Gustav Holst as narration from a booming voice described astronomical phenomenon. Nigel was actually transfixed; since their boyhood together he’d been fascinated with Adam’s interests, so this was as exciting for him even if he didn’t know as much about it as his handsome boyfriend did. Adam was really enjoying himself. The sights and sounds, along with Nigel’s presence was more than enough to keep him distracted from those other people. He was having fun though, and he occasionally remembered to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek throughout the show.

When it was over, Adam was led upstairs to the roof by Nigel. He smiled at him when they were out on top, the air cool and accommodating, stars shining brightly.

“Wow,” Adam marvelled, always astounded by the beauty and wonder of the night sky, even if he’d seen it many times before.

Nigel tugged at Adam’s hand, lingering until most of the crowd had thinned out. “Come here, Adam. I wanna show you something,” he said, leading him around the side of the roof. No one was on that side of the building, and it was dark but for the stars twinkling over head, illuminating the night sky above. They had relatively minimal light pollution, and it was quieter now.

Adam was grateful for that, and once they were alone, he turned his gaze from the sky, to his Nigel. It was peaceful, and beautiful, totally what he liked and felt comfortable with. Especially with his boyfriend there. Things were going really well so far tonight, a very good date. “What do you want to show me, Nigel?”

Nigel’s heart was truly pounding now, palms a little sweaty, but he finally stopped walking and turned to face Adam. “You know I love you more than anything in the whole world, right Adam? You’ve been my best friend since we were kids. Since I saw you sitting by yourself on that bench in Bucharest. Being away from you was the worst fucking thing that's ever happened to me, and you know I had a fucking rough start in life, angel. I never wanna be apart from you again. I gotta just, I have to get this all out before I lose my nerve, Iubitu,” Nigel said, his voice breaking a little, and he dropped to one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a titanium ring with a bright blue band in the center glittering like sapphire, and held Adam’s hand, looking up at him earnestly. “Adam, will you please marry me and never leave me as long as we both are alive? I will love you forever, and protect you always?”  

Adam at first had been curious about why Nigel’s tone had sounded off. When he saw him get down on his knee, even more so. Then the ring was presented and the question. One he never really thought he'd hear. He reached out a shaky hand, and touched the band, then Nigel's handsome face. “Yes, Nigel, I'll marry you,” he said with a smile. It was weird but he realized his eyes were damp. He wasn't sure what to do so he got down on one knee and kept his finger extended. “I love you. I missed you too and I don't think I'd want to spend my life with anyone else.”

Nigel suddenly realized his face actually fucking hurt, he was grinning so hard. Harder than he ever had in his life, in fact. He laughed for joy and slid the ring on Adam’s finger, stuffing the empty box in his pocket, and took both sides of his face in his hands, kissing him hard. “Te Iubesc, te iubesc, te iubesc, te iubesc, te iubesc, te iubesc, te iubesc, TE IUBESC!!!!” He leapt to his feet, pulling Adam up with him and laughing loudly, jumping. He thought his heart would explode for joy from his chest, and holding onto the shorter boy’s hand, he began jumping and laughing excitedly. “I love you, Adam Raki!!!”

Adam had never seen Nigel so happy. It made him jump at first, the sound and sudden movement, but he didn’t mind. He was just as happy, even if he didn’t react the same way. “I love you Nigel!” The boy tried to convey his excitement, mimicking a little, but it didn’t look like his… fiance’s. Still, he giggled, and then after a moment, furrowed his brows pensively. “You’re so happy. Is it because we’re engaged? I assume it is, but I thought I’d make sure.”

Nigel kissed him again, slipping his arms around his waist and smiling more. “It  _ is _ , gorgeous. I’m the fucking happiest person in the universe right now. In the whole fuckin galaxy, because I’m gonna marry THE Adam Raki, the hottest, sexiest, smartest, most fucking amazing person ever,” he exclaimed, a little out of breath from jumping around so much.

Just then a flashlight came jostling around the corner and a high-pitched voice broke out from behind it. “Excuse me, who’s there? We’re closing soon and is someone there? Hello?”

Nigel stepped forward, moving Adam behind him, and saw an older woman in her sixties, with greying hair and glasses. “I’m very sorry ma’am. We were here for the show and I just, well, I just proposed to my boyfriend here and he said yes...I got a bit excited and was making some noise, we didn’t mean to bother anyone, and we’re going,” he said, trying to be as polite as possible and not wanting any trouble on the very best night of his life - of both their lives.

Adam was nervous, he’d not even considered that they were being too loud, but he stayed behind Nigel, peeking out over his shoulder. At least it was an old woman and not some burly security guard. He’d have to get a better look at the meteor shower later at the park since they’d been interrupted by the lady. Honestly though, he was too happy to focus on even that right now.

The woman flicked a switch and some outside lights came on, illuminating the back deck, and she smiled brightly at both of them when she was able to get a better look. “Well aren’t you boys adorable! A proposal right here at our planetarium! We haven’t had one of those in a while, and we used to all the time!! We are closing up, but why don’t you come in through my office. You’ll have to go through the lobby to get to the parking lot anyway….and I have a little something for you, just a congratulations gift. Oh it’s so romantic!” she fussed, waving them in to follow her as she made cooing noises.

The boy felt better, relieved that they weren’t in trouble, so he came to Nigel’s side and laced their hands together. He liked how his ring seemed to sparkle, just like the stars in the sky, though he didn’t know why the lady seemed so happy. He guessed maybe she was just really lonely or something. “Thank you,” Adam managed to say, especially since she was giving them a gift? That was nice. He would ask Nigel later if they should go and get her something, he hadn’t expected gifts.

She guided them to her small office. Inside there was a mini fridge and she pulled out a half-sized bottle of Moët & Chandon champagne, sealed and chilled. “You’re both of age, I presume, well, when you get home, pop this open and toast from me for a long life of happiness. I’m just honored that this was the place you popped the question, dears,” she said with a smile, offering a squeeze to Nigel’s shoulder and touching Adam’s cheek briefly. “Cheers and congratulations to you both. What are your names, so I can make a note in case you ever become famous, I can say, they proposed here?” the bubbly lady asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m uh, Nigel Zugravescu, this is Adam Raki. It’s ok. Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Soon to be Adam Zugravescu,” Adam offered, smiling and staying close to Nigel. He was glad she didn’t touch him for too long, but she was nice. He liked her. “Thank you for the champagne, we will do that. We will come back here too. I like it here and even more now that Nigel has proposed.” The boy almost told her he wasn’t of age, but decided just to keep quiet. She hadn’t really asked, she just presumed. That wasn’t his fault.

Nigel grinned. “We might keep both names. I like his name too. But thank you, and yeah we will come back, but we should be going now.”

“Alright well goodnight boys, thank you…”

“Goodnight,” Adam said, then let Nigel lead them out. He stopped when they reached Nigel’s bike and kissed him soundly. “This has been a great date night, Nigel.”

Nigel laughed and kissed him back, sucking his bottom lip softly and smiling. “I’ll say. Best fucking date of my life. You said yes. I couldn’t ask for a better one.” He secured the little bottle in the basket at the rear of the bike and helped him put his helmet on, unable to wipe the pure joy from his face.

Adam playfully bonked their helmets together once Nigel had his one, then giggled again, his cheeks rosy from the emotion, and the nip in the air. He hugged Nigel around his waist. “I’m glad you can’t, because I wouldn’t want another one. I don’t there though could be a better one.”

“It’s chilly. You wanna have our picnic up in your room at home, or go to the park, angel?” Nigel asked, brushing his lips over Adam’s pink cheek and rubbing his hands over his back, pulling him close to keep him warm.

“I think maybe we should go home, it is cold and I’m too excited to keep looking at the stars tonight,” Adam said, resting his helmet encased head against Nigel’s chest. He pulled back and smiled. “Maybe we can go to the park tomorrow though.”

“Yeah I agree. Plus we can pop this and toast to us, hmm? Oh I should tell you, by the way...I cleared it with Dad. He gave us his blessing. He’s actually really really excited,” Nigel said, rubbing Adam’s arm and climbing on the bike. “But enough of my chatter, let’s go, angel…”

That made Adam even happier. He couldn’t ever recall being this happy before. Close was the time when Nigel and he reconciled, when he got out, but this was better. Yes, he decided it was much better. “Good. I’m happy to know that, Nigel,” he said, then got on the bike behind Nigel, his arms around his waist and thighs close to the bike. He liked the feel of Nigel’s ass against him. Which made him want to be on top again sometime soon.

*******

They got home and Nigel grabbed a couple glasses from the cupboard, along with the satchel of food he had in the little cooler in his basket and spread everything out on Adam’s desk. He had a little array of sliced cheeses and crackers along with apples and grapes, and popped the champagne, pouring them each a glass. The blond teen raked a hand through his hair and beamed at his fiance. “To us, together forever…”

“Yes, Nigel, forever,” Adam agreed with a blush, watching Nigel’s hair fall back down after being messed with. He liked everything about him. Even the gruffer aspects. The boy clinked glasses with his fiance and took a sip. He giggled when the bubbles tickled his nose. “To us.”

Nigel took a sip and leaned forward to kiss the bubbles from Adam’s mouth, loving the way his cute little nose wrinkled up. He rubbed his cheek with a thumb and grinned. “God I fucking adore you angel.”

“That’s good and it’s preferable since we’re getting married,” Adam smiled, leaning into the touch. He set his champagne down after popping some cheese and crackers into his mouth and drinking more champagne, then leaned over next to him, kissing under his jaw. “I feel the same way, Nigel.”

Nigel took a sip of champagne and leaned into Adam’s kiss, a shiver going up his back. He set the glass down and ran his hand up the boy’s back and behind his neck. He looked into Adam’s eyes. “I’ve been saving up. I wanna get a place with you. Our own place for when we’re married.”

“Really?” Adam asked, more rhetorically though. He happy that Nigel had been saving. It meant he really serious and ready for their marriage. To thank him, he leaned forward and kissed him again, this time on the lips, gazing at him just afterwards. He was totally comfortable with the eye contact with Nigel by now, they’d had years and years of it. “I like that idea a lot! I mean, it will be hard to move, but I… I think it’s part of growing up, so it’s okay.”

“We’ll have A lot more privacy this way, darling, yeah? We can find a place close to your dad so we can visit, close to school for both of us, while I work for Hannibal’s restaurant. Mostly...we’ll have all the privacy we need...for...other things, ya know?” He purred, kissing under his ear, suckling his ear lobe softly.

“Oh…” Adam breathed out, then turned to straddle Nigel’s lap. “I like that, yes.” He finished his statement by holding Nigel’s face, and plunging his tongue deep into his mouth, starting to roll his hips. He moaned from just how good his fiance taste, wanting more of him, more of everything that was Nigel. Even his scent was sexy, like amber, sandalwood, and musk, tinged with smoke - the perfect combination that Adam loved.

The Romanian teen moaned back into Adam’s mouth, wrapping both arms around him and sucking that sweet pink tongue. His hands ran down to the round ass in his lap and cupped it, pulling him closer, slowly rocking his hips up as his erection came to life. “See, we could just do this all the time. Everywhere.”

“No one could come in and stop us,” Adam whispered huskily, undilating his hips, licking down to nigel’s neck, biting at the tattoo that was put on his neck just for him. He nosed there, his fingers curling into Nigel’s long strands, gripping with a firm, lust filled intensity. Adam really liked the feel of his lover’s warm hands on the high swell of his ass, how he gripped him. It felt perfect. “Mm… Nigel,” he exhaled against his neck.

Nigel growled at the feel of those perfect sharp canines on his neck; it made him crazy when his sweet, sexy Adam got like this, animalistic and wanton. His fingers snaked around the front of his waist to unzip his trousers, reaching inside to wrap around and tug at his cock. He was already hard and leaking. “Adam...fuck…”

Adam gasped, and bit down harder, sucking to make a mark right next to his tattoo. He rocked his hips, his cock slipping inside his lover’s fist as stayed latched onto his neck.  Oh he was so aroused, so hard, so wet. The tip of his dick was leaking copiously. He pulled back finally, a bit of blood on his lips. He hadn’t meant to bite that hard, but he was too turned on to stop now, so he crashed their lips together, unbuttoning Nigel’s shirt to get it off. “Nigel...Nigel…”

The bite brought made the other teen jerk his head back and lick hard into his mouth, tasting his own blood greedily. He loved when Adam got rough like this. He hastily undid his own belt and fly, pulling his cock out and wrapping his out around both of them, but it wasn’t enough. “Get up, get up and strip and lay down darling…”

Breathless, Adam got up and did as bidden. He quickly shed his clothing, piece by piece, and laid it over the chair, making sure it wasn’t on the floor despite his desire to rush. When he was done, he laid down, his cock pressed against his belly, a line of precome connecting from the tip to his skin, and motioned for Nigel. “Come here, Nigel.”

Nigel pulled his shirt over his head and nearly tripped over his feet tugging off his pants, throwing them over the chair not quite as neatly as Adam did, but at least taking the care to make sure they were not on the floor. He stalked over to the bed like a lion and crawled up and over Adam’s body, his intense, amber eyes locked on the boy’s sky blue ones with a dark heat. He paused to lick at the pre come before laying atop him, stradddling his hips and rolling them, grinding their cocks together, their combined fluids creating a delicious slide. He reached down to hold them tighter together, slowly pushing his erection alongside Adam’s and leaning down to suck Adam’s tongue into his mouth with a deep moan. “Fuck, baby, yeah, that feels so fucking good…”

“It does, yes. Oh, Nigel…” Adam’s head pressed back into the pillow, the long column of his neck exposed as his chest rose and fell. He moved his hips too, as much as he could, aiding the slow grind they were setting. His hands went to run through the soft fur on his fiance’s chest, gliding over to play with Nigel’s nipples as he moaned softly. It felt euphoric, and hot sparks shot through his lithe, muscular body at a frenetic pace. The image of Nigel atop him, the grunts and sounds they were making, it only added to the experience, and he licked his lips, tongue out in invitation for a kiss.

Nigel kissed him hard, biting down on his lip as hard as the boy had done to him moments before, drawing blood and licking up the coppery nectar hungrily, as heat built in his loins for his beloved fiance. As the clear fluid leaked copiously from the tip of his cock he knew without a doubt he’d come soon.

Adam cried out, the pain there but it was also very erotic, pleasurable. He hooked a leg around him, his back arching as his fingers slipping into long strands and tugged. It felt so so good, that was all he could keep thinking, and his orgasm is building. It wouldn’t be long for him either. “Oh Nigel, I’m… I’m about to-”

Nigel growled into his mouth, pulling up his chin and leaving bruising kisses down his neck, blood smearing from his lips in their wake. He huffed in agreement, hips jerking faster and faster. “Yeah me too...fuck, fuck, A-a-Adam….” he whispered, and come spurted from the tip of his uncut cock in a thick stream between them and up their bellies.

The warmth coated Adam’s cock, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He came hard, their spend mixing together as his body quaked and tensed. The boy tugged Nigel up for another kiss, their movements slowing to a stop as they recovered from their own released. It was so hot, and he breathed heavy. “N-Nigel… mmm…. I love you.”

Nigel cradled Adam’s face in his hands and kissed him back as their breathing echoed sharply in the room. “I love you too, so fucking much Adam. I love you too…”

Adam smiled, holding onto Nigel with all his might as he caught his breath. They would be married soon, and he was excited. “Good. I’m glad you do. I can’t wait until we’re married.”

***

The wedding was everything they’d hoped for and more. Mr Raki walked his son down the aisle, barely holding back tears even as the tough military man that he was, he’d watched these two boys grow from children to handsome and confident, strong young men. He knew Nigel would protect his son with his life, and Adam would care for Nigel with his own, they both loved each other and would be together forever.

Hannibal had catered the reception afterward, and as the day turned to night, he danced with Vince, and Nigel mused to Adam if they could be next to be wed. It certainly looked likely, the two inseparable and gazing at each other smitten.

With the stars twinkling brightly against the velvety blanket of the dark New York sky above, Nigel swayed with Adam in his arms, having stolen him away to a quiet corner. Gazing into his eyes, he kissed him softly. “You’re mine forever, my beauty. You’ll always have my heart, Adam.”

Adam kissed his  _ husband _ back, meeting his gaze with a blushing smile. They'd be moving officially into their new home when they got back from their honeymoon, but for now he just enjoyed this. Their day. “And you're mine. You have my heart too Nigel, um, metaphorically speaking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the article that has the cute definitions of love from kids. http://sobadsogood.com/2012/06/28/heart-warming-quotes-about-love-romance-from-kids/


End file.
